


All That We Are (All We've Ever Been)

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Series: Under a Different Sky [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, East Blue Saga AU, Friendship, I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Me So Is Anyone Surprised?, Like It Inches Along Guys, Luffy is the best captain on the seas, M/M, Nakamaship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Sanji is a GOOD BOY, Slow Burn, Someone Take These Babies Away From Me, ooc moments, sorry - Freeform, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: Roronoa Zoro.Luffy commits the name to memory. It holds the kind of strength and respect that Luffy wants - no needs - for his crew. Here, Luffy planned on recruiting the infamous thief - a mysterious woman who moves like a cat - first. But, fate has a funny way of pushing Luffy where he needs to be. And fate seems to think that Zoro needs to be the first member of Luffy’s crew.Even the King of the Pirates can’t argue against fate.or(A parallel universe fic where everything is a little different, but Monkey D Luffy remains pretty much the same)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Under a Different Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772644
Comments: 77
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Notes:  
> Why hello everyone! Welcome back to another fun and adventurous fic with yours truly. This fic is my passion fic, tbh. I LOVE parallel universes. I think “what ifs” are fascinating and the fact that the smallest changes can shift an entire personality is just so interesting. Thus, this comes about. I plan on having several fics in this series, six so far, one for each of the pre-timeskip arcs. Anyone who has read _While the Gods Sleep_ probably recognizes a lot of the things in here. That’s because these fics will lead up to a rewrite of _While the Gods Sleep_! I’ve been dying to rewrite that fic and I really figured that getting to know the other crew early.   
> That being said, this is a parallel universe/alternate universe fic. That means lots of OOC moments, because while these characters are the Strawhats we love, they’ve been through different experiences, so they act and react differently. If you _really, really_ dislike OOC moments, you’re probably not going to enjoy this. Just an early warning.  
> That being said, I hope that you guys are willing to take this new, fun, crazy ride with me!  
>  _All That We Are (All We’ve Ever Been)_ is an alternate version of the Romance Dawn Arc. We start with Shells Town and we’ll end in Logue Town.  
> Please enjoy!

If it wasn’t for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Luffy would think the man in the courtyard was dead. Dried blood covers his face and neck, bruises peppered across his lax face and his bare chest, skin red and peeling from long exposure in the sunlight. The signs he’s seen posted all over the fence state that this man is a criminal and anyone caught inside the gates would be put to death. Beside Luffy, a nervous and trembling Koby stares with parted lips. As though he can’t believe his eyes.

“This,” the scaredy cat mutters. “This is torture. He must have done something _really_ bad.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy sees a ladder appear. A small girl with brown pigtails climbs to the top, a canteen hanging from her neck and a small wrapped bundle in her hands. She presses a finger to her lips when she looks at Luffy, glancing around the yard carefully before she jumps down.

“Wait,” Koby calls after her. “You shouldn’t go in there. It’s dangerous.”

The small girl ignores him, though the call is enough to rouse the green haired man. His left eye doesn’t open all the way, dark bruising around it so puffed up he can’t seem to use it. Stopping in front of him, the little girl unscrews her canteen and stands on her tiptoes.

“Rika.” The man’s voice is hoarse, sounding like it scratches against his throat when he uses it. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You say that every time, oniichan,” she replies, pressing the canteen to his lips. “He never sees me. And I haven’t been here in two whole days! Aren’t you thirsty?”

Despite his protests, the man on the post drinks greedily. Leaning on the wall, Luffy watches the man’s tongue dart out to catch a spare droplet of water when Rika pulls the canteen back.

“See! I knew you were thirsty,” the young girl says. 

“Go home, Rika,” the man sounds tired. “Don’t come back.”

“But, I made these for you.” She pulls the towel back to show him twin rice balls. “I did it all by myself.”

“I don’t want them, Rika. _Go home_.” The last bit comes out of the man with snarl.

It feels out of place compared to the soft tone he’s been using with her. Rika seems unaffected. She only gives him a smile and holds the rice balls up a little. The man’s face twists into a snarl, looking painful as it pulls at the dark sunburns across his cheeks.

“Leave, _now_!”

“No, you’re hungry,” the young girl protests.

“Get out. I’m not eating them. Leave.”

“But, I worked so hard.”

“I don’t care, Rika. I’m not eating them. Get out.”

“So mean,” Koby says with a frown. “She’s trying to be nice and he’s being so mean. No wonder he’s-”

“He isn’t being mean,” Luffy mutters. 

He's trying to save this young girl's life, hoping that if he's mean enough or scary enough, she won't come back. Unfortunately, Luffy doesn't foresee that happening. She can obviously see past his mask as well as Luffy can.

“Now, what is this?” The man’s entire body tenses as a new voice rings out. “A visitor?”

Luffy’s gaze moves over to the main gate, watching a blond man with a weird face and dressed in a too nice suit stride into the yard. Two in-uniform Marines with deep scowls flank him on either side. 

“Who’s that?” Luffy asks, more to himself than to Koby.

“He must be a really high ranking Marine,” Koby says, voice full of relief. “Thank goodness. He’ll get her out of there safely.”

But, she isn’t in any danger. Luffy feels the strength radiating from this man. If he wanted to hurt this girl, by now he would have found a way to do it. Dark eyes flash dangerously as the prisoner turns his gaze to the smirking man, his lip moving up in a protective sneer. Fear flows from Rika, who moves herself a little closer to the snarling man, the rice balls falling to the ground as she grips onto his pant leg.

“Such a dangerous face for a man who’s going to starve to death,” the blond man sniffs. “I’m surprised you’ve made it this long. Nine days already. Hmm, I give you another day before you’re begging me for mercy.”

The green haired man lets out a low growl. Still smirking, the blond man’s eyes shoot from his captive down to the small girl trying to hide behind one of his legs and then to the food sitting on the ground.

“What’s this? Don’t these look good.” He snatches one of the rice balls up and pops it into his mouth.

“No!” Rika cries, peeking out from behind the prisoner’s legs. “Don’t do that. I didn’t make those for you!”

“Rika, hush,” the captive hisses. 

Rika ignores the order. “Stop it! Leave those alone.”

The blond’s blanches, coughing and spits out the rice ball. It lands near the prisoner’s boot in a disgusting, half chewed pile of mush.

“Ugh! Too sweet! Why is it so sweet?”

“I-I used sugar,” Rika squeaks out. “I wanted oniichan’s food to be sweet.”

Luffy watches the prisoner’s leg stiffen, rising half an inch to hide Rika from view a little more. 

“Sugar? You idiot! You’re supposed to use salt. _Salt_! That tasted awful.”

Despite the obvious fear on her face, the girl sticks her nose up. “Well, I didn’t make them for _you_ , so I don’t care what you have to say about them!”

The blond man’s face twists with anger and he points one of his pale fingers at her. “You clearly don’t know who you’re dealing with, do you, brat? I’m the son of Captain Morgan. You know, the man who ordered that no one enter this yard. Under penalty of _death_.”

“But,” Koby mutters. “She’s just a little girl.”

Rika shrinks back again, burying her face in the man’s pant leg as though he’ll be able to protect her. Based on his tense stance, he intends to try.

“Throw her over the wall,” the blond orders.

The green haired man lets out a threatening growl. Both of the Marines hesitate, glancing between each other. Luffy stands a little straighter, uneasiness churning in his stomach. Gramps has shouted for years about how Marines are the “good guys” and that they would never do any evil deeds. They wouldn’t dare harm someone so defenseless. 

“Did I stutter? Throw her over the wall!”

“Sir, she’s just a little girl.”

“And if my father were here, we’d be stringing her up beside him. Throw her.”

Swallowing, the Marine steps forward, despite the prisoner’s low snarls. “Sorry, little - ugh.” 

The green haired man’s leg shoots up and out when the Marine reaches for Rika, slamming into the unsuspecting man’s face. Rika lets out a squeal of terror as the second Marine shoots forward. For a moment, the yard is nothing but a cloud of dust and flailing limbs. Rika scrambles back across the yard during the distraction, backing toward the wall with small whimpers of fear. 

Luffy leans forward without thinking, stretching down an arm to wrap around her waist and pull her up. Koby snatches her from Luffy's grip, jumping back from the wall. 

Dark gray eyes watch them carefully and the green haired man’s limbs still, allowing blows to reign down on him once Rika is safe. Red stains his face, blood spilling from his nose and mouth. Luffy blinks, watching carefully as he takes blow after blow without so much as a whimper of pain.

“Where did the girl go?” the angry blond man shouts.

A small smirk crosses his prisoner’s face. “Guess,” he pauses to spit out a wad of blood. “She left.”

Turning to him, the blond slams his fist against the green haired’s cheek, ring creating a fresh cut. “You’d do well not to be so snarky. I could kill you right now if I wanted!”

His bloody nose crinkles in a threatening look, but Luffy thinks he sees a bit of uncertainty behind the dangerous persona. “We have a deal.”

“Deals mean little when they’re made with the unjust.”

Luffy’s teeth grind together. A deal is a deal, no matter who it’s made with. To willingly go back on one’s word is shameful and disgusting. It makes Luffy’s blood boil. Judging by the look on the prisoner’s face, he thinks the same. 

“You would do well to remember, Roronoa Zoro, that _I_ hold all the power. And, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll think of a way to please me. Lest I decide I’ve become bored with you.”

Roronoa Zoro doesn’t back down from the words. If anything, his face darkens with challenge. The fear Luffy half expected is nowhere to be found. There’s only determination. Giving the appearance of strength in the face of promised death. Refusing to show an ounce of fear.

Roronoa Zoro. 

Luffy commits the name to memory. It holds the kind of strength and respect that Luffy wants - no needs - for his crew. Here, Luffy planned on recruiting the infamous thief - a mysterious woman who moves like a cat - first. But, fate has a funny way of pushing Luffy where he needs to be. And fate seems to think that Zoro needs to be the first member of Luffy’s crew.

Even the King of the Pirates can’t argue against fate.

The blond man and his lackeys turn and stalk out of the yard. Zoro waits until the gates swing shut behind them to slump against his bonds, spitting out another glop of blood. His dark eyes close again, chin resting on his chest. 

“Let me go,” Rika says from the ground. “I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Are you insane? They just threatened to kill you. Luffy, we should - Luffy!”

Luffy bounds over the wall without a second thought. With the annoying Marines gone, it’s time for Luffy to meet his first nakama. Tired gray eyes blink up at him when he stops before the beaten man, amazingly unbroken and still determined. Everything that Luffy needs for his crew.

“Rika?” Zoro mutters, voice cracking halfway through the name.

“She’s okay,” Luffy tells him cheerfully.

His bottom lip cracks with the small smile. “I’m glad. You should leave. ‘M sure he’ll be back.”

“No. I’m gonna wait here.”

Zoro blinks at him. “You got a death wish?”

“Shishishi! No!” Luffy grins at his future crew mate. “Want me to get you out?”

Green eyebrows furrow. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“My name is Monkey D Luffy! I’m gonna be King of the Pirates. Join my crew!”

“No.”

No. No? Luffy hadn’t prepared for no. And he has no plans to accept it. Not when there’s a man of Zoro’s strength and determination standing before him.

“Eh?”

Zoro wiggles slightly in his bonds, grimacing as he straightens himself. “My apologies, Monkey D Luffy. But, I made a promise. And I can’t leave the East Blue until it’s complete.”

A promise. Luffy can respect that. Promises are one of the most important things in the word. And, it’s a promise that keeps Zoro from joining him. Realistically speaking, it would be best to accept that and move on. But Luffy can’t do that. A voice in the back of his head screams that he needs Zoro. Someone so powerful and yet so kind. That’s the kind of person Luffy wants as his nakama.

“Yosh!” He flashes Zoro his best smile. “I’ll help you finish your promise. Then, you’ll join my crew?”

Surprise crosses Zoro’s face, blinking at him. Then, something akin to sadness crosses his face, lips twitching upward in a small smile. “Hai. If you help me keep my promise, I’ll join your crew.”

Excitement explodes from Luffy’s chest. He grins at Zoro. “Yosh! I’ll untie you.”

“No.”

“Eh?”

“That wasn’t the deal,” Zoro tells him, firm though quiet. “The deal was I survive here for thirty days.”

Luffy frowns at him. “But the guy said-”

Zoro shakes his head. “I gave my word. And, until he breaks our deal, I have to keep it.”

Grudgingly, Luffy respects it. He’d rather have someone loyal to their word than someone he doesn’t know if he can trust. Still, it doesn’t mean he has to like that he’s going to leave his crewmate tied to a post.

Luffy groans. “Thirty whole days?”

“Twenty-one now,” Zoro offers, lips twitching in that sad smile.

It’s almost as though Zoro fully expects Luffy to retract his offer and leave him there to starve. Luffy can tell already that Zoro is going to be a strange guy. Hopefully, Luffy can change that.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to let you out now?” Luffy whines.

“I’m sure.”

“Yosh. I’m gonna go find something to do ‘til then.”

“Um, L-Luffy?”

Luffy freezes and turns back to look at the green haired man. Even against the deep sunburns spreading across Zoro’s face, Luffy thinks he detects a slight blush.

“Would - um. Could you give me that?” Zoro jerks his chin toward the crushed rice balls.

“This?” Luffy peels the flattened rice ball mixed with dirt and stones from the ground. “Are you sure? It can’t be any good.”

Zoro’s gaze meets his and he opens his mouth without a word. Luffy obliges. The telltale crunch of teeth against stone makes his wince but Zoro swallows, even though it must sting his already abused throat.

A slight smile pulls at Zoro’s dry lips, eyes moving to Luffy again. “It was good. Will you tell her?”

Luffy grins.

Rika’s mother offers Luffy a bed and dinner when the small girl brings him back to the bar with her. Koby takes his leave to go see the Marines in hope of joining them, despite Rika’s vicious, vocal protests. Luffy bid him farewell, promising to see him in twenty-one days when he comes to pick up Zoro.

Rika fills the silence with the tale of how she met Zoro. Apparently, she and her mother had found him on the shoreline when they’d gone to fish, bleeding and unconscious. The next few days had been filled with trying to ward off the infection that had set into the deep gash in his abdomen. Zoro had offered no explanations to his predicament, but had been kind and insisted on helping where he could in order to pay back their help. Which is exactly how he ended up tied to a post, protecting Rika from the Marine captain’s son and his rabid dog.

In truth, Luffy only half listens to the story. He doesn’t care where Zoro’s been or what he’s done. Simply listening to the way Zoro speaks to Rika, Luffy knows that he’s a good man. Watching him square off against the blond man without a flicker of fear despite being tied up and helpless, Luffy knows that Zoro will be strong and determined. Everything he needs to know about his first nakama, he saw in their first meeting.

The sun has started to sink low in the sky and Luffy’s spinning on one of the bar stools, trying to figure out what to do for the next twenty days, when Koby appears. The pink haired boy’s face has lost a few shades of color and he looks about two seconds away from crying.

“They’re going to kill Zoro,” Koby whimpers. 

Luffy sighs. He really should have seen that coming. The blond haired man’s threat from earlier certainly sounded like far more than empty.

“And they’re coming for Rika too.”

“What?” Plates clatter to the floor behind him. Rika’s mother has dropped and shattered an arm full of plates and glasses, staring at them with wide, horrified eyes. “For Rika?”

_“And if my father were here, we’d be stringing her up beside him. Throw her.”_

The words move through Luffy’s mind again. Apparently the Marine captain found out Rika was in the yard with Zoro and fully intends to follow through with his son’s threat. Which, Luffy is kind of excited about. The pirate lady’s men were too easy to fight against. It was kind of boring. These are trained Marines, like Gramps. They should be at least a little fun, right?

Luffy turns to Rika’s mother and smiles brightly. “Don’t worry! I’ll take care of them.”

“You’re back.”

There’s a bit more blood on Zoro’s face and, even in the dying light of the sunset, there’s a very visible split in his bottom lip. Anger begins to rip through Luffy’s stomach. Not only do the Marines intend to go back on their word, they’re also more than willing to bully someone who can’t defend themselves. And Luffy can’t stand bullies.

Not that it seems to bother Zoro that much. If anything, Zoro looks rather amused. His lips are quirked in a slight smile, eyes sparkling with slight surprise.

“We’re leaving,” Luffy tells him firmly, hands already working at the knots around Zoro’s right wrist.

“Oi,” Zoro protests, his voice sounding like sandpaper. “I told you-”

“The Marines lied,” Luffy says simply, tugging hard. The rope tightens. “They came to get Rika.”

“What?”

Luffy tries to pull the rope the other way. “They won’t keep their word. So, we’re gonna get Zoro outta here.” Zoro’s binds tighten again. “And we’re gonna kick their asses.”

“You’re tightening it,” Zoro tells him around a wince.

“Sorry.”

“Get my swords. I can cut myself out.”

“Swords?” Luffy blinks up at him.

Zoro nods. “I’m a swordsman. But, that no good blond bastard took them when they tied me here.”

“A swordsman! Suge!” Luffy grins widely. A swordsman for his crew. That’s perfect. Every good crew needs a swordsman. “Suge! Suge!”

“Luffy,” Zoro says, firmly. “My swords.”

“Yosh! Where are they?”

“Somewhere in the base.” Zoro nods to the building to their right.

“Yosh!” Luffy bolts into the opposite direction. It will be far faster if he can rocket in there. Besides, if there’s any Marines near him, he’ll take them by surprise. It’s the perfect plan.

“Oi, oi, where are you going? The base is that - way?”

Zoro lets out a few mutters of confusion and surprise as Luffy flies by him. It's a familiar reaction. Though, Luffy thinks Zoro seems far more onboard with his Devil Fruit powers than most people do. His shock and confusion are far tamer than most of the screams of terror Luffy receives.

Zoro’s a strange guy, alright. But, Luffy thinks he’s going to like Zoro a lot.

Finding his katana isn’t difficult once Luffy tracks down the annoying blond that tied Zoro up in the first place. It took mere moments to grab the two swords sitting in the corner of a very frilly room, strap them to the back, and turn to the window. In the yard below he spots Koby, desperately trying to undo the ropes on Zoro’s wrists while the swordsman - _his_ swordsman - struggles violently, wide eyes locked on the small group of Marines approaching them. Raising their weapons.

Oh. They’re going to shoot Zoro where he stands.

That just won’t do.

Luffy rockets out the window. He hears the crack of gunshots as he lands, bullets slamming into him and stretching his skin back. The Marines scream loudly, in utter terror. Luffy feels his lips stretch in a wide grin.

“Shishishi!” he cheers, letting his skin snap back. “That won’t work on me!”

The bullets fly backward, slamming into a few unfortunate Marines. The cowards try to scramble out of the way, screeching and screaming in confusion and terror.

“What?” Zoro stutters behind him. “What are you?”

Still grinning, Luffy hurries back over to Koby and Zoro. “I’m a rubber man. Here, I brought these for you.”

Zoro blinks. “A rubber man? You ate a Devil Fruit?”

Nodding, Luffy presses the swords into Zoro’s chest. “Duh. Now, come on. Cut yourself lose!”

“Lu-Lu-Luffy.” Koby squeaks out. 

Tearing his gaze from his bloody crewmate, Luffy turns back to the Marines. Each one of them pulling a blade, leaving their own to bleed on the ground. Just when Luffy thought he couldn’t be any angerier. To leave their nakama to hurt. It’s disgraceful. 

“Luffy!” Koby shouts.

This is probably bad. The one thing that actually does anything against him is sharp things. Like swords, for example. But that doesn’t mean this can’t be fun. Anything can be fun when you look at it the right way. Especially when there’s a challenge involved.

The Marines are in spitting distance when a hand grabs Luffy by the back of his vest and yanks him backwards. A flash of green and black moves through Luffy’s vision and then Marines are falling, slashes oozing blood as they collapse. Luffy blinks in surprise, staring at the graceful swordsman who slips through each raised blade with ease.

This is far from Zoro’s first fight, one on one hundred. And, just as Luffy expected, Zoro is strong. Even the cracking sunburns, so raw and rough that they leak blood down his shoulders and chest, do nothing to slow him down.

“How dare you!” the Marine Captain screams. “I am Marine Captain Ax-Hand Morgan. I run this town. You dare defy me?”

Zoro doesn’t respond. Only stares at the man, impassive, dual blades at the ready. Luffy stares between them, watching with interest. Zoro has yet to move, as though awaiting orders. The Marine sneers back at him for a moment before he stalks forward.

“You will all pay for this.”

The ground seems to tremble beneath Luffy feet as Captain Morgan stomps forward. Zoro doesn’t flinch. Koby grabs Luffy’s arm, tugging at him and muttering something about helping Zoro, but Luffy ignores him. Zoro doesn’t need help. 

His eyes run up and down Zoro’s flawless back. Despite the blood that’s poured from his shoulders and the raw red of a less intense burn, Zoro’s back looks as though it hasn’t been touched. Except for one spot. Just over the back of his rib cage, near his spine, Luffy spots something. The scar of a symbol he can’t quite make out from this distance. It isn’t thick and puckered like a burn, but thin and wrinkled like someone dug a knife deeply into his skin. 

Whatever the scar is, Luffy can already tell, he hates it.

“Look out!” Koby shouts.

The ax descends toward Zoro, posed to cut him in two. And then, the ax is gone. Blood flies through the air, dancing around Zoro’s sword. So quick that Luffy almost misses it. The effortless way Zoro swings his blade, slicing through skin and bone as though it’s nothing, his eyes dark with anger. Then, without pause, Zoro throws himself forward, second blade slashing across the Marine Captain’s chest.

Captain Ax-Hand Morgan falls in seconds and Luffy’s swordsman stands, slipping his swords away with silent ease. Tension swirls thick in the air for a moment. The remaining Marines stand, froze, and stare at them. Then, they erupt in cheers.

The closed sign hangs on the bar’s front door, but Luffy suspects that doesn’t apply to them, so he shoves it open without knocking. Rika’s mother gasps when Luffy and Zoro stumble through the door with Koby just behind them, holding both of Zoro’s swords. It’d taken a few moments of convincing to get Zoro to allow Luffy to support him back to the bar. Between his injuries and his lack of food, Zoro can barely stand, let alone walk by himself. Rika hops off the stool, dropping her cleaning cloth, and rushes toward them.

“Oniichan!” Rika throws herself into Zoro’s waist and he lets out a grunt of pain but places his free hand in her hair. "Oh, you stink!"

Zoro lets out a chuckle. “Yo, Rika.”

“Rika, let go of him. Oh, Zoro-kun.” Her mother hurries forward to pull Rika back, frowning at the blood staining his face and the burnt skin peeling from every part of him. Even in the dim lamp lights around the bar, Zoro looks awful.

Zoro winces slightly at the name but gives her a strained smile. “I’m fine, Ririka-san.”

“You absolutely are not fine. Rika, run up and start a bath. Then make sure the bed has fresh sheets.” 

“Yes, Mama.”

“You don’t need to fuss,” Zoro mutters, a blush turning his face even redder. “I’m really fine.”

Ririka ignores him, ushering him into a chair before she vanishes into the kitchen. Luffy frowns down at the swordsman as he rolls his shoulders and grimaces. Koby hovers in the corner, clutching Zoro’s swords to his chest. 

“Uh, Lu-Luffy-san?” the pink haired scaredy cat calls.

Luffy glances over at him with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t want to say it, but Koby wants to go. Once the Marines find out that he’s been hanging around pirates, chances are it could spell trouble for him.

“Leave them on the table,” Zoro tells him, nodding toward his swords.

Apparently he can read people as well as Luffy. Koby looks slightly surprised but places the swords on the table and gives them a bow. He rambles some stuff about how much he appreciates what they’ve done for him and for the Marines on this island, but Luffy can’t force himself to listen. He’s too busy eyeing Zoro, taking in the tight muscles beneath his injuries. 

Ririka returns with a small kit as Koby takes his leave, gently pulling Zoro’s arm into her grip and inspecting it with sharp eyes. The rope burn around his wrist has started to turn purple, like some sort of sick bracelet. Small bits of the rope stick out from the puffy marks, buried in the skin along with dirt and sweat that must have caused infection. 

Zoro doesn’t make a sound as the woman pulls the threads from his wounds, causing fresh blood to trickle down his wrists. Though his face twists in a grimace with each movement. By the time Rika re-emerges to tell them the bath has been drawn, it seems like every one of Zoro’s wounds have been reopened.

“Wa-wait,” Zoro stutters as Luffy tries to help him up the stairs. “Ow, wait. Luffy.”

Luffy pauses, letting Zoro pull away to lean against the railing and pull in slightly wheezing breathes. This would be far faster if Zoro would have just let Luffy carry him like he wanted to. But, the swordsman has been adamant that he can walk himself. 

It takes about five minutes to get up the stairs and into the bathroom. Zoro twists himself around, moaning and breathing deeply. Something cracks. Luffy winces. Zoro lets out a long breath, tucking his arm against his ribs, as if to hold them in place.

“Th-thank you for your help,” Zoro huffs out. 

“Of course!” Luffy grins at him. “You’re nakama. That’s what nakama do.”

Zoro’s brow furrows. “Nakama?” he mutters the word like he’s never heard it before. Or like it shouldn’t belong to him.

Luffy frowns, staring at the confused swordsman. “Hai. You’re on my crew, that means you’re nakama.”

“I told you.” Zoro winces slightly as he tries to toe off his boots. “I can’t join your crew.”

“You can once you finish your promise.” Obviously, why is it so hard for Zoro to remember? Luffy kneels down to untie the boots for him, pulling them off and setting them to the side. “And I’m gonna help you finish your promise. So, you’re gonna be on my crew. So, you’re nakama.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I do. Zoro’s in _real_ bad shape. You never woulda made it the whole thirty days. I can’t believe you made it nine. I would have starved after an hour.”

“Oi, oi.” Zoro jerks slightly when Luffy starts to undo his pants. “Stop that. I can do it.”

The swordsman bats away his hands, blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears. Luffy sits back, waiting for him to finish undressing himself so he can get the filthy swordsman into the tub. 

Breathing deeply, Zoro strips his soiled and ruined pants from his body. The red of a rash envelopes both his thighs. Luffy’s nose crinkles at the stench wafting off of the man and he watches Zoro refuse to meet his eyes. It seems to take a lot of time and energy for Zoro to stand himself up. Too much time and energy. By the time Zoro gets into the tub, it’s going to be cold.

An indignant yelp leaves Zoro when Luffy scoops him up and slips him into the water. Luffy grins down at him, watching shake water from his face as more water slosh over his chest. The surprised look on Zoro’s face melts to a moment of confusion and then a slightly amused smile when their eyes meet.

“If we’re going to travel together,” Zoro says, sinking into the warm water with a slightly relieved sigh. “Can you not make a habit of throwing me places?”

“Shishishi.” Luffy grabs the cloth from the side of the rub and squirts a bit of soap into it before he grabs one of Zoro’s arms.

“I can do it,” Zoro mutters, but his head tilts back, eyes closed, and his voice slurs as exhaustion begins to seep through him.

Between the uncomfortable position he’d been stuck in and nine long days without food, Luffy can’t say he’s surprised. After a short moment, Zoro sinks a little further into the water and lets out a soft snore. Luffy snickers, running the cloth along every part of Zoro’s body he can reach to scrub away loose skin, blood, and dirt. Even when some of the cuts crack and begin to bleed, Zoro doesn’t stir, allowing Luffy to maneuver his limp form without protest.

Tipping Zoro forward to clean his back does little more than elicit another loud snore from the swordsman. Luffy takes the opportunity to examine the scar carved into Zoro’s back. The line work looks sloppy, done by someone who is not an artist by any means, but he can still make it out. A cross with what looks like a feathered hat at the center. Strange. So very strange.

A soft groan interrupts Zoro’s snores as Luffy rubs the cloth against the rash on Zoro’s thighs, but otherwise, the swordsman sleeps on. It takes a lot longer than Luffy would have liked to heave Zoro out of the tub. Water sloshes across the floor, but Zoro pays no mind, carefully drying Zoro’s skin before he heaves the swordsman across the hall and onto the freshly made bed. 

Luffy prides himself on remembering to cover Zoro’s naked body with a sheet before he follows the sweet scent of food.

“Take these with you,” Rika’s mother orders, pressing several bundles of bento into Zoro’s bandaged arms.

The older woman had bullied Zoro into keeping his bandages on after he’d torn them off twice. He gives her a soft smile, accepting the packages and quickly moving them away from Luffy.

“But Zo-Ro!” Luffy whines, the heavenly smell of fresh food. “I’m hungry.”

“We just ate twenty minutes ago, you glutton.” 

After a day of feeding Zoro and tending to his wounds, the Marines decided to ask them to leave. Which is more than Luffy can normally ask for. But, the jerks did interrupt his breakfast, so he isn’t _that_ grateful.

Luffy throws himself against Zoro’s side, pouting up at him. Amusement sparkles in Zoro’s eyes, his smile small still there. It’s the most Luffy’s gotten out of the swordsman since they met. Which is slightly frustrating, because Zoro seems to read Luffy with ease after only a day of knowing each other. He understands what Luffy’s saying without having to have it explained. Pushes things to Luffy without having to be asked. 

And yet, even though Luffy _knows_ that Zoro is going to be great nakama, the swordsman guards himself carefully. Like he doesn’t want Luffy to like him. Like he doesn’t want to like Luffy. Which is stupid. Because Zoro is going to join his crew officially soon. So, they have to like each other. They’re going to be nakama.

Zoro gives Luffy a funny look each and every time he explains it, green brow raised. " _I don't not like you_ ," Zoro tells him innocently, every time.

"You'll come back and visit, right, oniichan?" Rika asks, pulling at Zoro's pant leg.

Zoro ruffles her hair with a small smile but makes no promises as he moves himself into the small dingy they're "stealing" from the Marines.

"Be safe, Zoro-kun," Rika's mother calls.

Luffy senses the discomfort that slithers through Zoro, though he makes no protest despite how much he seems to dislike being called "Zoro-kun".

"We will be, Ririka-san." He gives her a deep bow, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you for everything."

Ririka smiles.

"Bye oniichan! Bye Luffy! We'll miss you."

Luffy grins, waving to them as the sea begins to move them along. He doesn't stop waving until their dots on the horizon. The heat of Zoro's gaze on him is intense but, somehow, comfortable. He gives Luffy another small, guarded smile when their gazes meet, settled against the far end of the small boat and stretched out for a nap with piles of white on either side of him and his katana resting against his shoulders.

"Oi," Luffy says. "Zoro took off his bandages."

"It's hard to move in them," Zoro tells him easily, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Besides, I don't really need them anymore."

True. It seems like most of Zoro's cuts have scabbed over, his sunburnt arms look more like scaly lizard skin than anything. The thought brings a giggle to Luffy’s lips that takes seconds to explode into stomach aching laughter.

Zoro’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you on about?”

“Zoro-Zoro’s all scaly like a lizard. ‘N he’s got green hair like one too. Shishishishi!”

“Oi, oi,” Zoro protests.

The blush that crosses his cheeks makes Luffy laugh even harder. He leans close to Zoro, inspecting every inch of his bright red face. “Now, Zoro looks like a tomato!”

Zoro’s hand presses into Luffy’s face, shoving him away. “Oi, oi, shut up.”

Tumbling backwards, Luffy clamps a hand down on Hat to make sure his treasure doesn’t fly away as he laughs at his swordsman. 

“Where are we headed anyway?” Zoro asks.

“Dunno.”

“Dunno?” Zoro echoes, his wide eyes blinking at Luffy in shock. “You don’t know where you’re going?”

“Well, no. I gotta find my crew first. ‘N I dunno where they are, so I gotta find ‘em. Duh.”

“So, we’re just aimlessly floating around in the ocean?”

“Yup!”

“You’re just hoping that you’re going to find some people who want to join your crew?”

That’s most of the plan. With any luck, they’ll find their way to the thief that Luffy’s heard so much about. Every pirate needs a good thief. And, if the rumors are true, she’s a sly navigator too. 

Luffy grins at the dumbstruck swordsman. “I found you!”

“I’m going to regret sailing with you, aren’t I?”

“Shishishishi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes:  
> And so, romance dawns! Luffy has a slightly reluctant swordsman and he’s on the hunt for a cat burglar. We’re headed for the Orange Town Arc next, which means we get to see our wonderful, beautiful navigator. The first two chapters follow a similar path to the cannon, but once chapter three hits, we’ll veer off course.   
> I am, unfortunately, still writing from my cursed iPhone, so I deeply apologize for any ridiculous errors. Small screens are hard to write on. Feel free to point out anything you spot. I’m shooting for weekly updates, possibly a little faster if I can manage. I hope that you guys will all stick around and go on this journey with me.  
> As always, you beautiful, perfect people, please remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nami falters, turning to look back. All three of Buggy’s crew members lay across the ground, all moaning and half conscious. A man with hair the color of moss struggles to sit himself up, the twin swords on his hips clattering together as he shoves a hand into the face of the younger man with a strawhat. _  
>  _“Luffy! What the hell is wrong with you? Not all of us are made of rubber, you know!”_  
>  _“Shishishi. Sorry, Zoro!”_  
>  _Oh. Good, they seem like idiots too.___
> 
> __
> 
> __(Luffy meets his navigator. Something strange washes up on the shores of Syrup Island)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Many apologies everyone. Unfortunately, between the stress of life and my long, drawn out fight with Walmart over the laptop that I purchased, that worked for one day and then blue screen of death-ed me, it's taken me a while to get the time to write. That being said, I did manage to get this chapter out. I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I think that's mostly because Orange Town wasn't my favorite part of the East Blue Saga. But, overall, I still think this chapter has some good moments.
> 
> Our favorite navigator is here and her life is a little different this time around. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!

“Barrell.”

“Drumstick.”

“Does every cloud look like food to you?”

“They do right now. I’m hungry.”

“That’s because you ate all our bento when I was napping. And, now, we’re out of food.”

“But Zo-Ro, I was hungry.”

Starving, actually, like he is right now. It’s been hours since Luffy’s eaten. And, who knows how long it will be until he can eat again. Ace and Sabo kept telling him the first person he should find for his crew should be a navigator. Now, he understands why. Without a navigator, how is he supposed to find meat?

Beside him, Zoro snorts and scratches at his sunburnt arm again. “You’re always hungry. Should I be worried about you trying to eat  _ me _ ?”

“No.” Their shoulders brush when Luffy shifts. He bites down a triumphant cheer when Zoro doesn’t flinch away from the contact, like he has before. “You’d taste too scaly. Like a lizard.”

“I should drop you in the ocean. Turtle.” 

“Porkchop! Zoro won’t do that.”

“Probably not. Sea king. But, I’m not fishing you out next time you fall in.”

“You say that  _ every _ time I fall in.”

Each time Zoro fishes him out of the water, the swordsman does so with a deep sigh and a head shake that throws droplets of sea water all over Luffy. But, there’s always a slightly amused smile. Especially when Luffy falls in for something kind of silly. Like the time Luffy fell in because he thought he saw a big, delicious fish. Though, Zoro didn’t seem to think they could eat it, not raw. Which is silly, because what does he think sushi is?

Heaving a sigh, Luffy sits himself up and looks down at his green haired nakama. Most of the bruises on Zoro’s face have turned an ugly yellow and brown as they reach their final stages of healing.

In real light, with Zoro’s face clean of blood and both of his eyes open - now that the swelling has gone - Luffy can see the steel gray of Zoro’s pupils have little flecks of dark green in them. The color matches his hair. Luffy is sure he’ll never be able to look at grass or tree leaves without thinking about Zoro again.

One of Zoro’s green eyebrows raises as Luffy stares into his eyes. “What?”

_ Tell me how to keep you forever _ , Luffy wants to say.

“I’m bored.”

Zoro’s jaw cracks in a yawn and he tucks a hand behind his head, legs still stretched to rest against the opposite side of their small boat. “Do you have cards?”

“No.”

“Wood to whittle?”

“No.”

Zoro gives him a funny look, one eyebrow raised high with a slight smirk on his face. “You do realize that lots of being a pirate is just floating around on the sea, right?”

Which is the dumbest thing Luffy has ever heard. Being a pirate means being free, not being bored.

“Nuh uh!” He shakes his head. “Being a pirate is about being on an adventure!”

Zoro lets out a small chuckle, turning his attention back to the sky, eyes half open. He sleeps a lot. Luffy’s barely known Zoro for two whole days and he already knows that the swordsman likes his sleep. It seems like everytime Luffy leaves him alone for more than two minutes, Zoro settles himself into sleep.

“Let’s play a game,” Luffy says, poking at Zoro’s cheeks.

Zoro swats his hand away. “Thought that’s what we were doing with the clouds.”

Luffy moans, falling back against the edge of their small boat, because Zoro isn’t wrong. There isn’t much to do now that they’re in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he should pick up some cards in the next town they happen upon. Or, something much better.

“We need a musician!” he tells his swordsman.

“A musician?” Zoro echoes, voice low and slightly slurred. “For what?”

“Pirates sing when they’re bored.” Luffy barely bites back the “duh” on the tip of his tongue.

“Do they?” Zoro sounds genuinely confused.

“Of course. What else would pirates do when they’re bored?”

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence as Zoro shifts against the floor, tucking an arm behind his head and closing his eyes fully. “Dunno.”

Bad stuff, Luffy realizes after a moment. Zoro thinks that pirates do bad stuff when they’re bored. And it's completely ridiculous. Being a pirate has absolutely nothing to do with doing bad things, it’s only about being free. And, nothing could be better than being free.

But, Luffy allows Zoro to close his eyes fully and begins to drift to sleep again. He looks up at the clouds as the swordsman’s deep breaths fill the air. More fluffy clouds, all shaped like mouth watering meat. Because, even the sky wants to remind him of how starving he really is. 

It’s been hours since he ate. Too many hours.

Think of something else. He needs to think of something else or he might actually eat Zoro.

He really, really wishes he had a musician about now. Someone that would actually be able to tell him the words to any of the old songs Shanks and his crew used to sing in the bar with Makino. 

“Bring on the clowns. Morons and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and something of something in the company of idiots,” Luffy mutters under his breath, fully aware that he’s nowhere near on key, though he doesn’t really care.

“That’s not how it goes,” Zoro mutters, voice thick with sleep.

“Zoro’s not asleep?” Luffy asks, leaning forward to look down at his swordsman. 

Zoro peeks open one of his eyes. “Bring on the clowns. Jokers and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and the life of my times in the company of fools.”

The swordsman is far more in tune than Luffy had been and he feels a grin stretch across his face as he looks down at Zoro. “Shishishi! Maybe I don’t need a musician. I have Zoro.”

Shaking his head, Zoro closes his eyes again and falls silent. Waves slap lazily against the side of their small boat. Frowning, Luffy stretches out an arm to tap against Zoro’s cheek.

“Cut it out,” Zoro says, batting his finger away. 

“How’s the whole song go?” 

“I don’t know the whole thing,” Zoro says around a yawn. “Just that part. Kunia sings-” He cuts himself off abruptly. “That’s the most annoying part, so I remembered it.”

Kunia. Maybe that’s who his promise is to. Luffy doesn’t press. If Zoro wants him to know, he’ll tell Luffy. And where Zoro came from doesn’t matter unless Zoro thinks that it matters. Though, it would be a whole hell of a lot easier to help Zoro with his promise if he would tell Luffy what that promise is.

So, instead, Luffy leans back against the boat’s edge again and racks his brains for the rest of the song. “Bring on the clowns. Jokers and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and the life of my times in the company of fools. Many a bestest word has been spoken by the fool? Standing against the gods is the best of-”

Zoro moans. “You’re not going to stop until I sing you the whole thing, are you?”

“Shishishi, nope!”

Ever since she was young, Nami’s mother warned her that only the cruelest, most dangerous of people become pirates. Five minutes into meeting Buggy the Clown, Nami thinks her mother might have been wrong. Sure, Buggy is dangerous and a little cruel. He has been shooting his “special Buggy balls” into a town for about an hour now. But, he also might be the stupidest person Nami has ever met.

The vault he keeps his map of the Grand Line in has the easiest combination that she’s ever cracked. And his crew members easily fell for her faked heart pain. That being said, his crew are far faster than Nami expected them to be. She hears the slapping of their feet pounding against the street behind her as she moves, dodging down random pathways and hoping for the best. 

“Shit,” Nami mutters, glancing over her shoulder. Three of Buggy’s crew are close behind. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

They’re gaining on her. She’ll never lose them in time to get back to her boat and set sail at this rate.

“Meat!”

“Luffy, no!”

A sharp yelp of surprise and slight fear splits through the air and then a loud crash. Nami falters, turning to look back. All three of Buggy’s crew members lay across the ground, all moaning and half conscious. A man with hair the color of moss struggles to sit himself up, the twin swords on his hips clattering together as he shoves a hand into the face of the younger man with a strawhat.

“Luffy! What the hell is wrong with you? Not all of us are made of rubber, you know!”

“Shishishi. Sorry, Zoro!”

Oh. Good, they seem like idiots too.

“Wow,” Nami drawls, smiling at them and rocking forward on her toes. “You two took them out, no problem. You must be  _ really _ strong.”

Strawhat looks up at her, blinking rapidly. Mosshead glances at her as well, then back down at the mess of moaning men around them.

“Let me take you to lunch.”

“Lunch?” Mosshead echoes. “For what?”

“Lunch!” Strawhat rockets to his feet, shooting toward her, brown eyes alight. “Will there be meat?”

Their names are Luffy and Zoro. Luffy, a pirate captain looking to recruit a crew - looking to recruit her apparently - eats more food than Nami thought physically possible. Zoro, a swordsman that Luffy seems determined to claim - “Zoro’s my swordsman.” “I’m not  _ your _ swordsman. I’m  _ a _ swordsman.”. They’re entertaining. Luffy shoves food in his mouth, shouting more than talking and Zoro mostly responds with snorts, smirks, and sighs. 

“So,” Luffy says, shoving an entire pork chop into his mouth, spewing bites of half chewed meat across the table. “Who were those guys?”

“Oh, just some guys I borrowed a map from.”

One of Zoro’s eyebrows arches, clearly seeing through the small lie, but he doesn’t protest. Luffy nods, swallowing another mouthful of meat. Without chewing. Nami blinks at him, watching him empty plate after plate. Sure is lucky that the Buggy pirates had scared away both the paterons and the barkeep.

Outside, another Buggy Ball slams into something and the ground shakes. Neither Luffy nor Zoro react. Nami can’t say she’s surprised. Both of these men seem to be pretty seasoned when it comes to danger, Luffy with a nasty scar under his eye and Zoro, bearing swords and whose arms are riddles with scars.

“Man, it’s real loud out,” Luffy says looking around. “Is someone having a party?”

"I think those are the people Nami "borrowed" her map from," Zoro replies, eyebrow arching further in question. "I take it, they want it back."

“They might.” Nami shoots him a sly smile. “But, I’m not ready to give it-”

Wood splinters as a Buggy ball slams through the wall above them. Nami’s heart leaps into her throat as the ceiling collapses. Luffy looks up at the ceiling as it begins to fall, completely unconcerned. Nami lets out a whimper. It’s going to hurt. It’s going to hurt so much. 

A rough hand grabs her arm and she slams into Zoro’s chest as he pulls her toward him. Before she can question it, she’s completely smothered beneath a mass of muscle and splitting wood crashes down around them, the ground trembling. Nami’s hands fist in the worn fabric of Zoro’s shirt and she squeezes her eyes closed, praying.

She has to make it out of this. She  _ promised _ Bellemere that she was going to be a real navigator. Nojiko is waiting for her letter and for leftover treasure to keep their mother’s tangerine grove growing strong. 

The horrible noises and violent trembles stop. Above her, Zoro grunts and bits of wood clatter together as he pushes himself up. Around them, the entire building has been flattened around them, not so much as a wall left standing.

Bits of the rubble fly into the air as Luffy shoots upward, glaring around at no one. “Oi! They ruined all my meat. Those bastards!”

Zoro sighs, but helps Nami to his feet.

Nami isn’t entirely sure how she ends up following Luffy and Zoro toward the source of the Buggy ball, but she does. Luffy shouts about his ruined lunch the entire time, demanding to know what kind of a man dares to interrupt delicious meat. Nami glances up at Zoro as they walk. An amused and fond smile lights his face as they walk. Despite his insistence that he is  _ not _ a part of Luffy’s crew, Zoro is very fond of the captain.

“I’ve never met someone who gets this upset about meat,” Nami tells Zoro. 

“He gets upset about a lot of strange things. For a pirate,” Zoro replies.

Nami raises an eyebrow at the strange wording. “For a pirate?” she echoes.

“Hai. For a pirate.”

Nami’s hands shake around the blood. Zoro seems nauseatingly unconcerned about the amount of red liquid spilling from his body as Luffy shouts about Buggy being a cheater. The remainder of Buggy’s crew have all scrambled back, terrified of the monster forces of Luffy and Zoro. It seemed to take mere moments for the two of them to cut and punch through his forces. Even Buggy’s weirdo swordsman on a unicycle fell with one easy swing of Zoro’s swords.

And then, Buggy revealed his Devil Fruit. At first, when the captain lunged for Zoro and fell to pieces as Zoro moved his swords quickly and gracefully, Nami assumed that was that. And then, one of Buggy’s hands flew up and stabbed a knife through Zoro’s back. 

Now, she has Luffy flinging himself around, trying to fight all of Buggy’s loose parts while she presses Zoro’s bandana to the wound in his stomach. 

“It’s fine,” Zoro tells her, looking genuinely confused as she panics around his wound. “I’ve had a lot worse. Shouldn’t you be getting out of here? Or helping Luffy?” 

“Luffy isn’t the one bleeding out,” Nami snaps.

“It isn’t that bad.”

“Shut up and stop moving around.” 

“Nami,” Zoro mutters. “You really don’t have to. You should-”

“Don’t tell me what I should do,” Nami orders. 

Zoro’s eyebrows furrow. “I don’t understand what you’re so upset about. It’s just a little blood.”

He doesn’t, Nami realizes, looking into his eyes. There’s something more there, something hidden just beneath the surface. Zoro is genuinely confused as to why she wants to help him. After he hadn’t thought twice about saving her from a collapsing building. 

“You’re bleeding,” Nami tells him.

Zoro shrugs. “I’m a swordsman. I bleed all the time. Look, go help Luffy. I can bandage myself up. And it doesn’t look like he’s having much luck.”

Luck seems to be the exact opposite of what Luffy’s having. With Buggy splitting into multiple parts, it’s nearly impossible for Luffy to pin him down. The best way to handle it would be to incapacitate any loose parts, making it impossible for the clown captain to use them. But, even knowing him for less than an hour, Nami can already tell that Luffy is all reckless and no planning. 

Zoro’s hand moves over Nami’s, taking the bandana from her grip. “Go. That idiot’s only going to cause us some more trouble in the long run.”

The villagers chase them out of town, which Luffy and Zoro seem to think is hilarious. Nami certainly does not. Because now, everyone in that village thinks that  _ she _ is a pirate, along with these two idiots. All because instead of letting the villagers believe that they were just some heroes that saved their small town from some rough pirates, Luffy’s face had scrunched up in disgust and then he’d shouted, “I’m not a hero! Heroes have to share their meat! I’m a pirate. I get to eat it all by myself”. 

Why Zoro is still laughing about it, Nami may never know. Especially since Zoro doesn’t seem particularly fond of pirates to begin with and yet he’s perfectly fine with being mistaken for one.

“You don’t have to,” Zoro tells her, still chuckling as Nami pulls back his makeshift bandages. “It’s stopped bleeding.”

“No,” Nami says, her nose scrunching with distaste as she watches small droplets of blood dripping down his abdomen. “It hasn’t. I think this needs stitches.”

“No, it’ll heal by itself.”

“Shishishi! That was so much fun!” Luffy rockets from the other side of the small boat to land next to Zoro with a wild grin. “N’ we make such a great crew!”

“Crew?” Nami echoes, digging in her bag from her first aid kit.

Nojiko had bought it for her years ago and ensures it’s restocked every time Nami returns home. She may not have the right materials to stitch the wound on Zoro’s side, but she should be able to at least bandage it properly. 

“Yeah! You’re gonna join my crew,” Luffy tells her, as though it should be obvious.

“I never agreed to that.” Nami glares at him. 

Zoro lets out a soft snigger, pausing only to wince as Nami presses gauze into his bleeding wound.

“Naw.” Luffy splays himself out on the boards beside them. “You’re gonna sail with us. I decided.”

“Us,” Zoro grumbles.

“And why would I want to sail with  _ you _ ? My mom was a Marine, you know?” Bellemere would never want her to become a pirate. If anything, Bellemere would have wanted Nami to follow in her footsteps, become a Marine and protect the innocent. Right? “She’d turn over in her grave if I joined a pirate crew.”

“But we’re  _ fun _ pirates!” Luffy whines. “Don’t you wanna go on a super fun adventure? We’re gonna sail all over the world!”

All over the world. Pirates do sail everywhere. To every edge of the world. Traveling with Luffy, Nami would be able to complete her map. Her dream. She ties the bandage tight around Zoro’s abdomen, biting her lip and letting her fingers wander down to her pocket, where her first map sits. Bellemere had been so proud of her. Smile so large as she praised Nami’s work.

There’s nothing more important than dreams. That’s what her mother would want for her. Her dream. And, of all the pirates in the world, Luffy certainly seemed like the most kindhearted.

“Well,” Nami says around a hum. “Pirates do find lots of treasure, don’t they?” She’d still be able to send money home to Nojiko, to keep Bellemere’s tangerine orchids alive. “And, you did save that town from Buggy. You two can’t be  _ all _ bad. I guess I could sail with you. One condition, though.”

Luffy beams at her. “Name it!”

“I have a sister waiting for me back home. Twenty percent of every treasure we get has to go back to her.” 

“Shishishi! Is that all? Deal!”

“Well, then, Monkey D. Luffy, you have yourself a navigator.”

In the dying light of the setting sun, Nami stares down at the map on her lap. Luffy whines about how bored he is, slumped against Zoro’s side, and begs the swordsman to sing to him while Zoro tries to sleep. Despite Zoro’s constant instant that he is  _ not _ Luffy’s swordsman - “I’m  _ a _ swordsman, Luffy. Not  _ your _ swordsman.” “Shishishi! But Zoro’s gonna be my swordsman, so he is  _ my  _ swordsman.” “What? No. That’s not. Ugh, sure, I guess.” -, Zoro lets Luffy do just about whatever he wants. 

Nami doesn’t miss the tight but fond smiles that are sent the captain’s way. It’s a strange look, somehow seeming forced and yet genuine at the same time. As though, Zoro doesn’t want to like Luffy but can’t seem to help himself. In the few hours that she’s known him, Nami has found that Luffy is hard to dislike. His radiant personality, wide smile, and endless amounts of energy seem contagious. Just being around him is enough to make Nami’s heart light.

The pirate captain - can he be considered a true pirate captain if he only has one real crewmate? - is pure sunshine. 

“So, if you aren’t a pirate,” Nami says, pulling her gaze away from the map to look up at Zoro. “What are you doing sailing around?”

Zoro raises an eyebrow at her in silent question.

Nami gestures toward Luffy. “Well, we know he’s looking for a crew. And I’m looking for treasure. But, what about you? You can’t be that much older than us. And you said you won’t join his crew yet. So, what are you doing sailing around?”

Zoro shrugs. “I’m looking for something.”

Nami waits for a pause. “Well,” she presses after a long moment of silence. “What is it?” 

“What’s what?”

“What are you looking for?”

Zoro blinks, brow furrowing in confusion. “Why?”

“So we can help you look for it,” Nami tells him slowly. 

The confusion doesn’t leave the swordsman’s face. Almost as though asking for help never once occurred to him. “Oh, um, a sword. Well, a couple of swords. Or, I guess, a lot of swords.” There’s a slight unease in his voice. Tongue almost tripping over itself to spit the words out. 

Nami blinks at him, watching his gaze drop and his fingers playing with the hem of his still bloody shirt. Swords. Lots of swords. Something in her memory flickers, mind running through the different people she’s talked to and the papers she’s read.

A man wielding two swords who moves like a snake and strikes with amazing grace. They say he’s ruthless, cutting through people without mercy and bathing in blood without flinching. Green hair, she remembers one of the villagers several islands ago saying. And eyes that looked the color of cold steel. He rarely, if ever, leaves his opponents alive and always takes what he sought them out for. 

Swords. Incredibly rare swords.

“Wait,” Nami says, sitting forward a bit. “Are you that sword collector I’ve been hearing about?”

“Sword collector?” Luffy echoes. 

Nami nods. “I’ve heard about this guy around the East Blue. They say he challenges people for valuable swords. Rumor has it the Marines can’t touch him. Is that you?”

Silence. Then, Zoro nods, slow and deliberate.

“Is that your promise?” Luffy asks, excitement filling his tone as he leans closer to the swordsman.

Zoro lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Promise?” Nami asks.

“Zoro’s gotta keep his promise,” Luffy says, sitting himself up. “Then, he’s gonna join my crew!”

Huffing, Zoro closes his eyes again. 

“Promise?” Nami echoes. “What promise?

Luffy shrugs. “Dunno.”

“Not you, you idiot.”

A gray eye peeks open again and Zoro stares at her with an even gaze. “I made a promise,” he says simply. “I can’t leave the East Blue until I complete it.”

He doesn’t want to talk about it, she realizes. Whatever this promise is, Zoro either isn’t proud of it or it brings up bad memories. She lets the subject drop, not quite missing the underlying danger in Zoro’s gaze. Luffy frowns between them for a long moment before he moans and falls back against the ship.

“Zo-Ro!” he whines after a moment. “I’m bored. N’ there’s no clouds.”

“Go to sleep,” Zoro offers around yawn.

Nami isn’t quite sure she’s ever met anyone that sleeps quite as much as Zoro. They’ve only been on the open water for about eight hours. Zoro passed almost six of those by sleeping. Though, Nami wonders if it might have to do with the blood loss. Nonetheless, it meant that Nami had been left to try and entertain the overexcitable captain. Which is a lot harder than it looks. Luffy didn’t pack cards for his ventures and he didn’t seem overly impressed with Nami’s ideas of what the clouds looked like.

Especially since she didn’t think any of them even remotely resembled a porkchop. Honestly, how does one person think of meat so much?

“You sleep too much,” Luffy says. “Sing with me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Luffy, quit poking me.” 

“Zo-Ro!”

This is going to be a long trip.

The news coo arrives when the sun sits high in the sky. Rays of midmorning light fall down around them, heat seeping into Nami’s skin. Hopefully, it will help her tan. Though, the cramped quarters make it difficult for her to stretch out and get an even tan. Especially when Zoro’s long legs take up most of the boat when he sleeps.

“That much for a paper?” Nami demands, looking at the price tag around the bird’s neck. “Ridiculous. You’re thieves.” 

She dumps the coin into the lock box nonetheless, because there’s nowhere else to get the news when they have another day at least until they reach shore. The bird waits until she has her paper to turn his attention to Zoro, pecking lightly at the swordsman’s shoulder. Zoro blinks, peeling his eyes open to look around. Then his eyes find the news coo and he shoots up straight in his seat, all traces of sleep gone.

Nami opens her paper, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as she watches the bird produce a letter for Zoro. Eyes narrowing, Nami watches his fingers tremble slightly as he accepts the bright white envelope and mutters his thanks to the bird. It flies off without insisting on a tip. Nami’s stomach churns slightly with discomfort.

News coos are greedy little bastards and they don’t do anything without payment. Whoever sent that letter to Zoro no doubt had to negotiate greatly. But, for it to be delivered without insisting on Zoro paying it for the service sends alarm bells ringing through her mind. Never once has she seen one of those birds just leave. 

Zoro swallows visibly, opening the letter and staring down at the contents. It takes him a few minutes to read it, which is surprising. As far as she can tell, there’s only one piece of paper in the envelope and writing on only one side. His unease rolls through the boat, strong enough for Nami to send a slight shiver down Nami’s spine. Beside him, Luffy stirs. Apparently, Zoro’s fear is enough to wake the sleeping captain.

“Oh, morning already?” Luffy stretches his arms over his head, looking around and blinking up at the sky. “Nami, how much longer until we get there?”

“Well.” Nami turns a page in the paper, not bothering to look at the words. She can read them later. Instead, she takes the opportunity to sneak another glance at Zoro as he folds up his letter. “That depends on where you want to go, Luffy. There’s several islands in the area.”

“Hmm.” Luffy taps a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “To the most fun one!”

Why she expected anything else, Nami isn’t sure.

“Is Syrup Island nearby?” Zoro asks softly.

Nami blinks. The name sounds familiar. “Syrup Island?” 

Zoro nods.

“I think so. It’s only about two days. Why?”

Gray eyes turn to look at Luffy instead, suddenly unsure of himself. Luffy blinks in surprise as the serious look finds him.

“I’d like to go to Syrup Island,” Zoro mutters softly. “Please.”

His teeth sink into his bottom lip, eyes moving away from Luffy’s almost immediately. The sudden but obvious show of submission makes Nami want to curl into a ball. Since the very moment she met Zoro, he’s seemed strong. Maybe not confident, but certainly not submissive. Not like this. Whatever was in that letter has very clearly put the fear of God into him.

Luffy seems to recognize it too. He frowns at Zoro for a long minute. “Something important’s there?”

Zoro nods.

“WIll it help Zoro keep his promise?”

This time, Zoro’s nod turns jerky and slightly urgent. 

“Yosh. Nami, to Syrup Island!”

Usopp doesn’t want to go home. Now that the Usopp Pirates have parted for the night, his young crew vanishing into their houses with their parents, he knows he should be in the house. But, he doesn’t want to. Home is cold and empty. Home makes it impossible for him to pretend that he has someone. Friendless, familyless, empty. Home sucks.

Walking down the beach, watching the sky erupt in color as the sun vanishes seems so much better. At least then, he can pretend. Pretend that he isn’t going to spend the night alone, again. Maybe it’s pathetic, but he can’t bring himself to care. Part of him wonders if it might just be better to scale the cliff and throw himself off of it.

At least then, he’d get to see his mom again.

Sighing, he raises his gaze to the beach in front of him. He couldn’t do that. Who would tell Kaya stories to make her feel better? Who would teach the Usopp Pirates how to be brave warriors of the sea? Who would see that strange, moving lump up ahead?

Usopp’s feet freeze, his mind stumbling to a halt.

Several yards ahead of him, black fabric moves as someone tries to struggle up only to collapse back into the sand again. Every instinct in his body tells him that he should probably turn and run back to the village. Back for help. But, who will believe him? After all the lies he’s told, there’s not a chance that anyone will come to see. 

Legs trembling violently, Usopp creeps forward as the body falls still. Red stains the beach around the body, as though he’s dragged himself up from the water with a horrific wound. Venturing closer, Usopp finds that must be the case. 

The man on the beach can barely be that. He doesn’t look much older than Usopp, blonde hair falling across his face. Blood soaks through his black pants and dark blue shirt. Both his eyes are closed, unconscious from pain and injuries, Usopp guesses. 

“O-o-oi,” Usopp stutters, carefully reaching out to poke the man’s shoulder.

He doesn’t stir. Doesn’t even react. 

“A-are you alive? O-oi?”

Still nothing.

Usopp swallows hard, staring down at the bleeding man. He doesn’t look dangerous. Especially unconscious and bleeding. But, what if whoever hurt him comes looking for him? That can only lead to trouble. For Usopp and the village.

Still. 

It’d be rather cowardly to leave him just laying here. Any brave warrior knows what must be done when facing an injured person. That’s how all great stories start off, right? With a fearless adventurer helping out someone in need.

_ You’re going to regret this _ , a voice in his head hisses.

_ You have to be brave, _ another voice shouts. 

“Be brave,” Usopp mutters, bending down to help the man. “Be brave. This is how all great stories start. The Brave Captain Usopp helping someone in need. Be brave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Nami is the first _official_ member of the Strawhat Pirates in this version of reality. Meanwhile, Usopp has found something strange on the beach. I am so, so, SO excited to be hitting chapter three of this fic. Because now, we are doing some serious canon divergence and I have some big and interesting plans for the next chapters. Originally, I planned for there to be five chapters in this fic. Then, I realized that both my map and my plotting were off and there will be _at least_ six, if not seven. Hopefully you guys are enjoying and you'll stick with me for this wild ride.
> 
> As I mentioned in the opening notes, I did buy a laptop! The next day it died. So, as I wait anxiously for my second new laptop (the one that better work!) arrive, this chapter comes to you via my iPhone. Please feel free to point out any errors that you see because I would love to be able to go back in and fix them. 
> 
> Per usual, I hope you guys all enjoyed. Please remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Real pirates? Real pirates! Oh, shit. Oh, no. Usopp isn't ready for this. His young crew ramble about going out to see. About their excitement. Usopp wants to disappear into the floor. He's been boasting about his own bravery for years, all a show that's easy for small children to buy. But to actually have to prove that bravery. No. Uh-huh. No, thank you._   
>  _Real pirates will tear him to shreds._   
>  _Across the table, Sanji chuckles at the small boys and stands. His blue eyes sparkle in amusement, lips quirking in that real smile he gives Usopp. "Well, I suppose you'd better go greet the pirates trying to come into your territory, Great Captain Usopp." Mischief sparkles in Sanji's eyes._
> 
> (Usopp finds some courage. Luffy gets some unexpected crew mates and refuses a refusal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Wonderful to see you all again. I'm super excited to announce that I _finally_ have a laptop again and I am so excited to write with it! Half of this chapter was written on my iPhone, so as always, please excuse any spelling errors or strange wording and feel free to point them out! 
> 
> I'm excited to have the Syrup Village Arc out of the way with this chapter. We've dipped into the alternate universe here, as we have both our favorite sniper and our cook! I hope you guys enjoy the little changes!

Everything fucking hurts and his body is on fire. He can feel sweat coating his body, soaking through the sheets covering him. Pain pounds from his ribs and chest, each breath a chore as he forces it in and out.

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

Anyone else would have been fine. Just a man with a cursed sword. The others would have healed instantly, killed that man without regret. But he couldn't. He couldn't because there was a little kid, watching them with tears streaming down his face and begging for his father's life.

Listening to that little boy, knowing he would be all alone in the world, had brought such immense guilt.

His mother would have been disappointed in him for causing such an innocent person so much pain.

_ Monster. Monster. Monster. _

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

He's been so distracted by the sounds of his parents' voices in his head, the cursed sword had bit through his flesh with ease. Which is why everything hurts. But why is it so soft? Even with heat and pain rolling through his body in waves, he can tell that he's laying on something soft.

A bed. But how?

There's no way that his target had taken him in. So, who? Where?

Shit. Where was he now? How far from his target is he?

Sanji forces his eyes open, his vision swimming dangerously. The house he's in sits empty and quiet. Sun spills in through the open windows, light warming the room as a breeze fights to cool it down. It’s a small building, he can see a kitchen and sitting area just through the doorway, and there only seems to be one bed. The one that Sanji is currently laying in.

Ignoring the dull drum of agony, Sanji pushes himself up on his elbows and looks around. If there’s anyone in this house, they’re doing an unnaturally good job of keeping themselves completely quiet. Which most likely means that whoever brought him here isn’t home. They brought home a strange, bleeding man and left him in their home, unwatched. 

What a moron. If they’d brought in one of the others, they’d be robbed and killed. But, Sanji know he can’t do that. He’s never had that heartless, killer instinct.

_ Failure. Failure. Failure.  _

“Shut up,” he tells his father’s voice as he forces his legs to swing over the edge of the bed.

It sends shocks of pain through him, shooting up from the wound in his abdomen. He glances down at himself, striped down to his underwear, and finds a bandage wrapped firmly around his stomach. It’s done with surprising care and efficiency. Whoever took him in clearly knows what they’re doing when it comes to taking care of injuries.

Letting out a breath, Sanji looks around the room again. Black and blue catch his eye. His pants and shirt sit folded on the dresser just on the other side of the room. There’s a surprising lack of blood stains, as though they even took the time to wash his filthy, sweat and blood soaked clothing.

Who the hell was this person? Who just took some random bloody stranger in, gave them the only bed, and washed their clothes for them? 

Gritting his teeth, Sanji pushes himself to his feet. The room tilts, needles of intense pain shooting up and down his entire body.

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

If Sanji was like his siblings, he would be healed by now. He would be able to get out of this house without being seen, steal a vessel, and track down his target. Instead, he falls back onto the bed and puts his head in his hands, waiting for the room to stop spinning. His head pounds, determined not to let him get away with his attempts to move. 

The door creaks open across the house. It’s a simple and soft sound but it still drills into Sanji’s head with unforgiving force.

“O-oh. You’re - uh - you’re awake,” a shaking voice says.

Blinking hard, Sanji lifts his head at the young voice. He’d expected some grizzly old adult man. Someone who had nothing to fear and nothing to lose. Instead, there’s a teenage boy standing in the front doorway, staring at him with wide and uncertain eyes, tainted with a little bit of fear. Sanji’s mind runs blank.

Just a kid. Slightly younger than him.

“You.” The boy swallows, shuffling uncomfortable forward. “Probably shouldn’t move too much. That - um. Well, that wound looked  _ really _ bad.”

Sanji blinks, lips parted as questions race through his mind but unable to actually form any words. The teen stares back for a moment before he swallows again, puffs out his chest, and straightens himself slightly. A sudden - and uneffective - feign of confidence.

“I am the Great Captain Usopp. Eight - no eighty - thousand men strong.”

Sanji would wagger two, if any at all. But, being rude to the person that seemingly saved his life probably isn’t the best move. “Sanji,” he tells Usopp, voice scratching against his throat.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sanji.” Even Usopp’s smile puts on a show. “I treated your wounds. I’m also a talented doctor.”

The false captain begins to ramble through some story about how he once sailed the West Blue and had to doctor himself after a long and bloody battle with a rival pirate crew. Which seems like about the dumbest thing Sanji has ever heard. And Usopp’s slightly squeaky voice only serves to stab him in the head. 

“Where?” Sanji forces out of his tight throat. The  _ am I _ is lost as his throat contacts around his voice, tearing a cough through him instead. 

Usopp’s hesitant footsteps travel across the floor and Sanji vaguely hears a sink running before the footsteps approach him instead. He glances up, fist tucked to his lips to try and stifle the coughs that won’t stop. Usopp’s hand trembles slightly with nerves as he holds a water glass out for Sanji to take. 

“Thanks.” The cool water spills down his throat, helping to tame the burn of his aching throat.

“You’re in Syrup Village.”

Sanji nearly chokes on his drink. That’s not possible. Never, once in his entire life, has Sanji been  _ that _ lucky.

“S-Syrup Village?” Sanji stutters, coughing to dislodge the water trapped in his throat.

“Um, yeah.” Usopp blinks at him. “You’re heard of us?”

Think quick. Think quick and lie.

“Hai. My father has a friend that lives here, Tonpa. He said if I ever got myself into any trouble to come find him.” Good, that’s good. Believable, he thinks.

“Tonpa? You mean the guy who lives on the outskirts of town? Down near the coast?”

Sanji nods. “That sounds like him. Do you know where I can find him?” He gestures to the bandage. “I’ve gotten myself into a little bit of trouble.”

Usopp frowns. “He and his son took off a month ago. They always do around this time of the year. We aren’t expecting them back for a few weeks.”

Well, shit. Not quite as lucky as he thought.

“Sorry,” Usopp says, rocking on his toes. “Um. Well, i-is there anything the Brave Captain Usopp can help you with?”

Brave, not exactly the word Sanji would choose for the young man trembling in his boots. But, it's a nice attempt at bravado. Sanji’s lips twitch in a weak smile. 

“I think you’ve done plenty, but thanks.”

Trying to stand again goes a little worse than it had the first time. The word spins rapidly instead of just tilting and Sanji stumbles forward, his knees buckling. Usopp catches him, both of them swaying dangerously for a moment before the false captain manages to steady them and sit Sanji back on the bed.

“Maybe you should get some more rest,” Usopp offers.

Rest sounds fantastic. Every inch of Sanji’s body feels heavy. The world refuses to right itself and exhaustion begins to creep through him. It shouldn’t. Sanji should be up, active, and ready to fight. Not exhausted and sore. 

_ Failure. Failure. Failure. _

“Tonpa should be back soon,” Usopp tells him. Warm hands press against Sanji’s shoulders, pressing him back into the bed. “You can stay here with me, if you want.”

What is wrong with this kid? He has no idea who Sanji is. What he’s done.

_ Monster. Monster. Monster. _

He hasn’t even asked why Sanji is covered in blood. Or how he got injured. Usopp is either insanely brave, insanely naive, or a mixture of both.

“I’ll make you something to eat when you wake up,” Usopp babbles, pulling the blankets up across Sanji’s chest. “And then I can tell you some of the tales of Captain Usopp and his legion of brave warriors. 

Man, this kid is something else. At least, if he turns out to be a threat - which Sanji highly doubts - he’ll be easy enough to take out.

“Look! Land!” Luffy leaps to his feet and the boat rocks dangerously. 

A hand snatches the back of his vest, holding him steady before he can fall into the water below. Across the small boat, Nami throws all of her limbs out, holding herself steady in the boat. She glares at Luffy but turns to look out at the horizon as a dot begins to grow in the distance.

“Shishishi, thanks Zoro.” Luffy turns to beam at his swordsman as the boat steadies and Zoro releases him.

Zoro hums, sitting himself up to look out at the island. Luffy doesn’t miss the tension ripple through him, eager to get to the island. Eager to keep his promise. His hand tightens around the envelope he’s been holding for days. It’s all crumpled now, from days of Zoro opening it to reread the letter inside and from clutching it tightly in his sleep. 

His response to whatever the letter has to say seems to make Nami as unease as it’s making Luffy. It’s made Zoro quieter, more subdued. His amusement with Luffy antics seems to be running thin and he’d rather sleep than look at the clouds moving above them. Luffy hates it. Because he and Zoro had a good thing going. Despite his swordsman’s best efforts, Luffy could tell that Zoro liked him. Little cracks began to form in the wall Zoro had been putting up. His smiles became more real.

And, now, the swordsman is shutting himself off completely. 

Which is dumb. Really,  _ really _ dumb. Because all Zoro really wants is to keep his promise and Luffy can help him. If Zoro will tell Luffy what that promise is, or at least how to help him keep it, Luffy can help him and then they can go on an adventure together. And then Luffy will never have to see it again. That confused look Zoro gets when Luffy calls him nakama. Or that longing he’s seen in Zoro’s eyes when Luffy and Nami laugh and bicker.

Those strange awful looks that Zoro tries so hard to hide but Luffy can see anyway. Zoro wants to be crew. Wants to he nakama. And Luffy wants him to be nakama. Zoro is good. Zoro is so good. And Luffy can’t wait to get rid of those looks.

“That’s Grecko Island, the home of Syrup Village,” Nami tells them, eyes flickering to Zoro. “What exactly are we looking for? Are one of your swords on the island?”

Zoro’s gray eyes linger on her for a long pause before he nods. 

Her gaze flickers to Luffy when Zoro doesn’t divulge any more information. He isn’t entirely sure what she wants him to do about it. Zoro’s business is his. When he needs help, he’ll ask for it. At least, Luffy thinks he’ll ask for it. Hopes he’ll ask for it.

Either way, forcing information out that Zoro has no interest in sharing won’t do much to help the swordsman feel comfortable with them.

“There’s a man,” Zoro offers as the island grows closer. “In the village named Tonpa. I need to find him.”

“For a sword?” Nami presses.

Again, Zoro nods. “One of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono blades, Ishida Masamune. I need it.”

For his promise, Luffy knows. 

Nami nods slowly. "Alright, so we'll look for Tonpa when we touch down."

Luffy stomach growls loudly. Ace used to tease him that his stomach growls louder than any tiger in the forest or sea king in the waters. Zoro's eyebrow twitches and Luffy can tell he's biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. Nami sighs, shaking her head at him.

"Can we get meat first?" Luffy asks, tugging at his swordsman's arm. "Please, Zoro.  _ Please _ ."

Zoro shifts, slightly uncomfortable, but nods after a moment. 

"Hooray!" Luffy leaps to his feet. "Meat!"

"Luffy!" Nami screeches as the boat sways dangerously again.

The navigator flattens herself against the boat's floor to ensure she isn't tipped out and Zoro's hand snatches Luffy's vest again. They all remain dry and safe.

"Stop doing that, you idiot!" Nami shouts. "You'll drown us all!"

"Shishishi."

"Captain! Captain!" The voices of the Usopp Pirates carry in through the open window.

Sanji snickers lightly from his seat at the table across from Usopp, smirk on his lips as he looks up from his coffee and over at the clock. "Right on time."

It's strange, having someone else in the house every morning. Even after two weeks, Usopp has yet to get used to it. Sanji is different, far different from any of the villagers. In some ways, he reminds Usopp of Kaya. Both blonds smile differently for him then they do at other people. 

Usopp's seen Sanji smile at several villagers as they wandered through town to find some food. It's always a tight, forced look. Like he knows he should be smiling but not what he's smiling for. It's the same smile he gave Usopp for the first few days. Then, gradually, it morphed into something more. Something real. A grin that spreads over his entire face and lights up his blue eyes. Almost like, Usopp alone can make Sanji happy. Which feels kind of ridiculous because Usopp isn't used to making people happy. Not genuinely happy, anyway.

Sure, Kaya and the Usopp Pirates are happy to be around him, but that's different. They aren't happy to be with  _ Usopp _ . They're happy to be playing make believe. Happy to be distracted. Anyone in the village could do that.

Sanji doesn't expect stories or distractions. He entertains them with small smiles and soft snorts, but he seems happiest when he and Usopp are playing card games or when Usopp comes back for visiting Kaya and compliments the food that Sanji made him - because the man is an  _ amazing _ cook. Usopp has never, in his life, had such good food. Sanji seems to enjoy being around Usopp, even when he isn’t speaking. It’s almost as though Sanji just likes him. Which is so foreign that it makes Usopp want to throw up. Because it’s all going to end soon. Tonpa will come back to town and Sanji will go see his father’s friend for the assistance he needs. 

And then, Usopp will wake up alone every morning again.

“Captain!” It’s Ninjin that throws the door open, the other two stumbling in after him. “There are  _ real _ pirates coming!”

Real pirates?  _ Real _ pirates! Oh, shit. Oh, no. Usopp isn't ready for this. His young crew ramble about going out to see. About their excitement. Usopp wants to disappear into the floor. He's been boasting about his own bravery for years, all a show that's easy for small children to buy. 

But to actually have to  _ prove _ that bravery. No. Uh-huh. No, thank you.

Real pirates will tear him to shreds.

Across the table, Sanji chuckles at the small boys and stands. His blue eyes sparkle in amusement, lips quirking in that real smile he gives Usopp.

"Well, I suppose you'd better go greet the pirates trying to come into your territory, Great Captain Usopp." Mischief sparkles in Sanji's eyes.

It's a look Usopp enjoys far more than the suspicious gazes the blond spent the first three days giving him. Like Sanji half expected Usopp to secretly be dangerous. Which, Usopp could be dangerous. If he wanted to. He thinks.

To be fair, Usopp also half thought Sanji might be dangerous. It isn't every day someone washes up on the shores of Syrup Village soaked in their own blood. The part of Usopp that longs for adventure thought Sanji might tell a tale of bravery on the high sea. That he's a lost prince from a far away sea on the run from a madman who wants to overrun his kingdom. Turns out, he's just a merchant who was attacked by some pirates, robbed, stabbed, and tossed into the sea to die. 

Because real pirates are fucking scary.

“I-I-I.” Usopp tries to force himself to stop shaking. He’s a captain, after all. He needs to be brave. Who wants to be friends with someone who is a coward? People like Usopp don’t get friends. He needs to be brave. Needs to make them believe he’s brave. “Forgot that I have something  _ really _ important to do today.”

Which is believable, right? Everyone forgets important things and then has to do them at the last minute. Totally believable.

All three of the Usopp Pirates frown at him. 

“That’s right,” Usopp continues quickly. “I need to go buy some supplies for snacks! I have a disease where if I don’t eat snacks, I’ll die. And I’m all out of things to make them.”

Sanji sniggers wildly.

“You liar!” the Usopp pirates all shout together.

Usopp shoots a glare at the still snickering Sanji. If it wasn’t for him, the young boys might have believed the tale. And just when Usopp was thinking about asking Sanji to join his crew. While if Usopp ever took off for sea, he’d need a cook, he’s thinking of making Sanji his first mate. Even if they’ve only known each other two weeks, Usopp feels like it might have been a lifetime.

“Captain, you’re always telling us you want to be a real pirate.”

“How can a pirate be afraid of other pirates?”

“Besides, there’s only three of them.”

The totally non existent fear pumping through Usopp’s veins stops. Three of them? That doesn’t constitute a real pirate crew.

“Wait,” Usopp says, straightening himself out. “Isn’t there a big ship?”

“No.” Tamanegi shakes his head. “It’s just one small ship. And we only saw three people standing on it.”

Relief floods through Usopp. “Oh. Well, I think my snack can wait. Come on, Usopp Pirates! Let’s go make sure these three don’t plan on stirring up trouble in  _ my _ village.”

“Right!” the three boys cheer.

Sanji frowns as Usopp turns to him. “Usopp, wait-”

“Don’t worry.” Usopp beams at him. Three guys. They can handle three guys. And, if they can’t, it’s fine. Because if there’s one thing Usopp taught his crew to do, it’s run. “We can handle them. We’ll be back in no time.”

“Maybe I should.” Sanji begins to stand.

“No!” The last time Usopp let Sanji wander around by himself - well, with the Usopp Pirates, but  _ without _ Usopp there - he ended up pulling out his stitches. “No. You’re an innocent civilian. Fear not, the Great Captain Usopp will defend this fine town.”

One of Sanji’s curly eyebrows raise, but a small smile graces his face again. “Fine. But if you guys aren’t back here in an hour, I’m coming to find you.”

They’re only kind of real pirates. Luffy, the rubber man with a straw hat, keeps rambling about how he’s the captain and he’s going to be King of the Pirates. The other two, Nami - a redhaired navigator - and Zoro - who has green hair and two swords - only laugh at his gesture. They follow Usopp back to his house without much protest or question. Luffy talks the whole way. 

They’ve almost made it to the house when the warm scent of Sanji’s cooking floats down to them. Usopp finds it hard to believe his friend isn’t a real chef. Every single thing Sanji makes tastes like heaven.

“Do you guys smell that?” Luffy stops dead in his tracks and sniffs the air. “Meat! Meat!”

And then he rockets off into the distance.

“Luffy!” Nami screeches after him.

Zoro lets out a deep chuckle, following after Nami as she chases down Luffy. 

There’s a distinct yelp of pain from the distance as Usopp clears the hill. His front door is wide open, the top half swinging off its hinges. Luffy literally flew through his front door. 

“Please,  _ please _ ,” Nami whines. “Tell me that’s  _ your _ house and that Luffy didn’t just barrell into some stranger’s house.”

Zoro snickers beside her.

“That’s my house,” Usopp sighs.

“Oi, oi!” Luffy’s shouts carry out the front door. “Lemme up. I just want some meat.”

“I didn’t make it for  _ you _ ,” Sanji snarls back. “I don’t even know who the hell you are. You can’t just fly into someone’s house. Who taught you manners, shithead?”

Usopp leads Nami and Zoro into the house at a jog. Sanji has Luffy pinned to the floor near the table, knees resting firmly on Luffy’s arms to hold them in place and a knife hovering near Luffy’s throat.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy. I’m gonna be King of the Pirates.”

“Yeah, sure you are.” Sanji doesn’t sound at all convinced.

“Sanji,” Usopp calls, hearing the distinct  _ shing _ of Zoro pulling out one of his swords. His knees begin to tremble at the mere thought of being in the middle of a fight between pirates and his soon-to-be first mate.

Sanji pauses, glancing up at them. His gaze travels over Usopp, standing between Nami and Zoro. It isn’t until his blue eye lands on the sword in Zoro’s hand, the hand closest to Usopp, that he realizes his mistake. From Sanj’s perspective, it probably looks like Usopp’s been taken captive. Something dangerous flashes in Sanji’s eye. Usopp feels ice creep through his heart and into his blood. There’s something feral there. Something that shakes him to his very core.

“Oi, Zoro, ‘s okay,” Luffy says before anyone can move. 

And Usopp’s grateful, because the words seem to freeze Sanji as well, his gaze moving from Zoro to Luffy and back to Usopp. Metal scrapes against metal as Zoro slips his sword away. Sanji’s tense hold relaxes. 

“Um,” Usopp says, fully aware of all the eyes on him. “Guys, this is Sanji. He’s been staying with me. Sanji, this is Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. The pirates that just landed. They’re friends.”

_ Please stop threatening Luffy. Zoro is kind of terrifying _ .

Even though the swordsman has been quiet and polite, far more quiet and polite than Usopp even thought pirates can be, he still gives off a powerful and terrifying aura. 

Sanji lets out a disinterested hum, but picks himself up off Luffy. “Are you staying for lunch?”

Luffy springs to his feet. “Yup! Yup! You made meat right?” 

Turns out that Luffy  _ loves _ meat. And food in general. Usopp barely gets three bites into the best steak he’s ever had when Luffy clears his plate and makes a grab for Usopp’s. The ensuing struggle for the food earns them laughter from the other three. 

“This is  _ so _ good!” Luffy cheers after he’s successfully stolen a bite of meat from Zoro’s plate. “Oi, Sanji! You’re gonna be my cook, ‘kay?”

“Eh?”

“You’re gonna join my crew and be my cook!”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m not going to be a pirate.”

“But you  _ have  _ to!” Luffy whines. “Your food is so good. Zoro. Oi, Zo-Ro! Tell Sanji that he’s gotta join.”

Zoro looks up from his own plate, blinking in surprise. “Huh?”

“Sanji’s gonna be our cook, ‘kay? I decided.”

“Luffy,” Nami sighs. “You can’t just decide people are on the crew. You have to ask them.”

“I did ask.”

“And I refused,” Sanji adds.

“I refuse your refusal.”

Sanji’s gaze moves to Zoro. “Is he serious?”

Zoro shrugs. “Think so. He likes your food. He’s not going to leave you alone until you say yes.”

“That’s right.” Luffy grins draping himself over Zoro’s shoulders, even as the swordsman elbows him. It’s amazing, as far as Usopp’s concerned. Zoro is a big guy and, even though he isn’t trying to be menacing, he gives off an aura of not being the type of guy to prod at. And, yet, Luffy throws himself over Zoro at the drop of a hat. “Zoro knows. He tried to say no too. N’ now, he’s my swordsman.”

“I’m not  _ your _ swordsman,” Zoro tells him with a firm frown. “I’m  _ a _ swordsman. We’re just traveling together.”

“Only ‘til you keep your promise. Then Zoro’s all mine!” Luffy blinks, as though remembering something and spins to look at Usopp. “Oh, yeah. Oi, Usopp, do you know the sword guy?”

“Sword guy?” Usopp echoes as Sanji begins to gather plates from the table.

Luffy nods furiously. “Yeah, the sword guy that lives on this island.”

Sword guy that lives on this island. Usopp doesn’t really know anyone who has a sword. Except maybe Tonpa. But, Tonpa doesn’t like to tell people he has the sword. He tells everyone it’s cursed, which is why no one else is allowed to touch it. Not that Usopp’s sure he believes that. Tonpa is the one who taught Usopp to lie, afterall. 

The man is a master of manipulation.

“His name is Mopa.”

Nami smacks Luffy across the back of his head. “No, it isn’t, you moron. It’s Tonpa.” She glances at Zoro. “Right?”

The swordsman nods.

Sanj’s entire body goes stiff as a board.

Usopp frowns. Tonpa seems to have become quite the popular man lately. “Tonpa? What do you need to see him for?”

From the corner of his eye, Usopp watches Sanji size Zoro up, slowly and deliberately. If the look unnerves the swordsman, he certainly doesn’t let it show. Only glances at Sanji with barely concealed curiosity.

“He has a sword,” Zoro replies simply. “I’ve been looking for it for a long time.”

“His sword?” Usopp echoes. “What do you want with that thing? It’s supposed to be cursed, you know?”

“Cursed?” Nami raises a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Suge!” Luffy grins at them. “A cursed sword? Suge, suge!”

“I know,” Zoro says with a shrug. “But any sword can be tamed with the right master. Besides, it isn’t for me, so it’s curse means nothing.”

“Is that all you want from him?” Sanji interrupts. “His sword?” 

Right. How could Usopp forget that Tonpa is a friend of his father? Someone as dangerous as Zoro snooping around means trouble for Tonpa. Sanji must be worried sick about him. 

Zoro’s gray eyes zero in on the cook, still standing at the table’s edge with the plates in his hands. For a pause none of them move or speak. 

Then, Zoro nods slowly. “It’s all I need from him.”

Sanji turns away. “Yosh.”

“Why do you try so hard for them?” Sanji asks with a frown.

Usopp looks up at him, unable to hide the surprise on his face. With the moonlight at his back, it casts a darkness over the cook’s face that seems to emphasize Sanji’s anger. The other three stand behind him, watching as Sanji dresses the small wound on his arm with practiced ease that Usopp wants to shove to the back of his mind. And, yet, he can’t. Sanji’s done this before. A lot. 

“You try so hard and they hurt you,” Sanji elaborates without being asked, still frowning. “And you still want to save them. I don’t understand it.”

“They,” Usopp whispers, trying to push the hurt welling up back down. “They’re my village. They took care of me after Mom. It’s my own fault anyway. I used to lie all the time.”  _ I still lie all the time. _ “I love this village. I-I want to protect it!” Tears begin to water in his eyes. “After everything they’ve done for me, how could I just watch them be killed and not do anything about it?”

He pulls his arm away once Sanji’s finished dressing the wound. He buries his head in his hands, trying to fight sobs. And trying not to picture the entire village being slaughtered by Kuro and his men.

“You’re a good guy,” Zoro says suddenly, arm resting lazily against his katana. “Lying to your crew to protect them.”

There’s a slight smile on his lips as he looks at Usopp. Content and kind. It’s the happiest he’s looked since Usopp informed him Tonpa isn’t on the island. Luffy beams from his swordsman’s side. 

“Zoro’s right. So, we’re gonna help you kick their asses.”

“Y-you are?” Usopp blinks at them, watching Sanji stand to light one of his cigarettes. 

“Sure.” Nami grins at him. “If they’re pirates, they have treasure. And this crew could use some treasure.”

Sanji lets a stream of smoke through his lips, smirking down at Usopp. “Well, I suppose I do owe you one.”

Usopp looks around at them all, eyes wide. “What?”

Nami t’sks. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to help you, dummy.”

“You are?” Usopp’s legs shake as he stands. “But, but why?”

Why would anyone ever want to put their lives on the line for  _ him _ ? He wouldn’t be worth that. And, what did they have to gain from helping him? Usopp isn’t worth much. Not even close to that much.

“‘Cause you’re a good guy,” Luffy says as though it should be obvious.

“Because you have scared written across your face,” Nami adds.

“What? Me scared?” Hopefully they don’t notice his legs shaking. “I’m the Great Captain Usopp. The courageous blood of warriors runs through my veins.”

“Uh huh.” Nami doesn’t look or sound convinced. 

Embarrassment runs through Usopp’s cheeks. They don’t really want to help him. They’re just pitying him. No one respects people that they pity. He slams a fist against both his legs.

“Stop shaking. Stop it. Stop it,” he orders his limbs with a hiss. “Don’t you guys look at me like that! I don’t need your pity. I can do this myself.”

“We don’t pity you,” Zoro tells him firmly, frowning. “I wouldn’t risk my life out of pity.”

“Zoro’s right,” Luffy chirps. “You’re nakama now, Usopp. So, we’re gonna fight with you. I decided.”

Blood is the first thing Usopp sees. Lots and lots of blood. Miraculously, it doesn’t all belong to Sanji and Zoro. When they’d split up between the two coasts, Usopp had been positive that he, Nami, and Luffy would be the ones who got stuck with all the action. He wasn’t ready for it. He was terrified of it. But, better him than Sanji. Usopp’s first true friend. He didn’t want Sanji in the thick of this. Not with his injury not completely healed. And the, when no pirates had shown up. That’s when Usopp knew true fear.

“Don’t worry so much. Zoro’s with him,” Luffy had said. “N’ Zoro’s  _ really  _ strong.”

Still, despite Luffy’s assurances, Usopp certainly didn’t expect to find Kuro’s entire crew down and out by the time they’d gotten there. Sanji’s abdomen was bleeding again and Zoro had some weird disk sticking out of his shoulder, but they were both standing and smiling at each other with a mess of bodies around them.

“Luffy isn’t going to let you go now,” Zoro tells Sanji with a smirk. “A cook who can fight. Prepare to be kidnapped.”

“I’d like to see him try,” Sanji snorts.

“Shishishi, see?” Luffy beams at Usopp before bounding over to his swordsman. “I told you. Zoro’s really strong. I wouldn’t let him on my crew if he wasn’t.”

“I’m not.” Zoro lets out a long suffering sigh. “Ugh, okay. Fine.”

“N’ Sanji’s on my crew too!” Luffy cheers, turning to smile at the cook.

“What? No, I’m not. I told you-”

“N’ I refused your refusal, remember? So, you’re on my crew now.”

Sanji glances at Zoro with confused disbelief. Zoro’s smirk widens.

“What the hell happened here?” A dark, angry voice hisses from behind them.

“Do you want to come with me?” Usopp asks.

He hopes it doesn’t sound desperate. Or needy. But, he’s finally decided to set out to sea and he wants Sanji to come with him. He wants Sanji by his side for the rest of his life. The news that Tonpa wouldn’t be coming back to the island, ever, seemed to dim Sanji’s spirits slightly, but he continued to smile and help Usopp bandage up the small injuries Kuro had given him.

“Come with you?” Sanji echoes, looking slightly surprised. “You. You want  _ me _ to come with you?”

His surprise is surprising to say the least. Men like Sanji - brave, loyal, and powerful - should be used to people wanting them around. But, he looks so genuinely confused.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Oh.” Sanji shifts uncomfortably. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not sure yet. To the Grand Line, probably.”

Sanji hums thoughtfully. “Well, I should really find Tonpa. But. If you don’t mind looking for him with me, I’d like to travel with you a little.”

Usopp’s heart swells.

“Here, why don’t you let me help.” Amusement sparkles in Sanji’s eyes as he gestures to the large pack Usopp has sitting in the corner. “I don’t think you’re going to need all of that.”

“So, you’re really going out to sea?” Kaya asks, voice small and shy.

“Yeah.” Usopp nods, giving her his best smile. “If I don’t do it now, I’ll change my mind.”

A smile takes over her face after a long pause. “I’m so glad you get to live your dream,” she tells him. “But I’m going to miss you.” Her gaze moves to Sanji. “You’ll take care of him, won’t you Sanji-san?”

Sanji’s lips twitch in that false smile, the one he gives to everyone that isn’t Usopp. “Of course. Someone has to.”

“Next time I come to see you, I’ll have even more unbelievable stories to share with you,” Usopp promises. “And, they’ll all be true.”

“I look forward to it.”

Usopp turns his attention toward Luffy and his crew, leaning against the rails of the large ship Kaya had gifted them. Luffy watches them with his lips pouted out, Zoro and Nami both giving them small smiles.

“Well, safe voyages, you guys.” Usopp says. “I hope we’ll meet again some day.”

“Why?” Luffy asks. 

“Why?” Usopp echoes, glancing back at Sanji. The cook shrugs. “Geeze, you can be such a cold hearted man. We’re all going to pirates now, so we might meet again on the Grand Line.”

Luffy cocks his head to the side. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re not coming with us?” Zoro asks, voice hesitant. Almost small.

Usopp points at himself, to make sure the swordsman isn’t actually talking to Sanji, which would make much more sense. “Me?”

“Well, yeah.” Zoro shifts from foot to foot. “Luffy said you’re his nakama, right?” His gaze moves toward Luffy. “That means he wants you to come with him, right?”

“Of course it does,” Luffy says, indignantly. As if Usopp should have known that without being told. “Get on the ship, dummy. Sanji, you too! You’re  _ my _ cook, remember?”

Him? They want Usopp? Luffy wants  _ Usopp _ to be a part of his crew. Wants Usopp to sail the seas with him. Luffy likes him.

“I’m not  _ your _ cook, shithead!” Sanji shouts back.

“I’m the captain, right?” Usopp asks, scrambling toward the ship.

“No way!  _ I’m _ the captain!”

“So,” Zoro says, shifting uncomfortable against the railing beside him. “Are we gonna have to fight over Tonpa?”

Sanji blinks at him. Those gray eyes won’t meet him, far more interested in the sea around them. Nami, Usopp, and Luffy are all rambling about their new ship and how big their crew could get. Sanji hadn’t cared to listen to any of it. This isn’t where he belongs. As soon as he’s finished his job, he’ll have to find his way back.

“What are you on about?” Sanji asks, because denial is far safer than this conversation.

Zoro lets out a long breath and nods. “I figured. ‘S kinda shitty. I like you.”

_ I don’t want to try to hurt you _ . 

Sanji stares at the slumped swordsman beside him. They’ve only known each other a day, but it’s safe to say that Sanji likes Zoro too. Likes the way he thinks. Likes the way he fights. They actually made a really good team against Kuro’s crew. And, there’s something there. A strange understanding. A kindred spirit. 

From the moment Sanji looked into Zoro’s eyes, he knew that if anyone could understand the fear branded into Sanji’s bones, it’s Zoro.

“I like you too,” he offers after a minute.

He wants to ask what Zoro wants Tonpa’s sword for. It’s a cursed piece of shit. But, Zoro hasn’t pressed into his background, so he won’t press for Zoro’s.

“Oi, Sanji, Zoro!” Luffy calls. “Come on, we’re gonna paint our Jolly Roger.”

Zoro fidgets, but doesn’t turn to face the captain. Sanji doesn’t either. That’s something for the crew to do. And, they aren’t crew. Sanji’s seen the look in Zoro’s eyes when Luffy harasses him. Zoro wants to like Luffy, wants to like this crew, the same way Sanji does. But, like Sanji, he’s holding himself back for a reason. 

Like Sanji, Zoro can’t be crew. Because he doesn’t have a choice. Zoro’s life isn’t his. It belongs to someone else.

“I’m sorry, marimo,” Sanji offers.

_ Sorry we can’t be like them. Sorry we can’t be real friends. _

“Marimo?” Zoro’s brow furrows as he looks up at Sanji.

“Yeah, you know, for your stupid hair.”

There’s a slight red staining Zoro’s cheeks. “Better than your stupid eyebrows, curly-brow.”

A smile pulls at Sanji’s lips at the light tone.

Shit.

He never should have agreed to travel with them. First, Usopp. Then, Luffy. Now, Zoro. Sanji is starting to like them.

Shit.

This is going to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the original five are together again! But, this time, Luffy has _two_ nakama to convince to stay with his crew. Meanwhile, Sanji finds a kindred spirit in our fidgety swordsman and realizes that having friends might make things a little more complicated. We're going full AU next chapter guys. That's right. The Baratie Arc doesn't exist in this universe. Which breaks my heart, because Zeff is amazing. But, also, I'm super excited to be diving deep into the actual AU parts of this fic. I think it's going to be so much fun! 
> 
> I hope to see you guys around for the next chapter. In the meantime, remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One day,” _Kuina had told him, face lit up._ “You’re going to find someone, Zoro. They’re going to love you. They’re going to save you.”  
>  _Zoro had never put any weight in the words. No one was going to save him. No one would ever care. And he didn’t have the time to sit around waiting for them to show up._  
>  _And yet, the words rang so strongly in his ears when he met Luffy. When Luffy said he’d wait for Zoro’s deal with the Marines to be done. When he and Nami had agreed to go to Syrup Village with no hesitation. When Sanji knew, without having to be told. Zoro thought, maybe, just maybe, he’d found his someone. But he hasn’t. And it hurts._
> 
> (Luffy just wants a swordsman and a cook. Sanji just wants to feel safe. And Zoro just wants to be free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are on to chapter four. I have some mixed feeling about this chapter, I'm not sure if it turned out how i wanted it to. And it's a little heavier on the angst than I intended it to be. But, it is me, so is anyone really surprised? This is where the AU section of this fic officially takes off. Which also means that the OOC moments are about to be strong. 
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy!

After a week on the open water, Sanji learns that life on the Going Merry is going to be very interesting. Despite the ship’s small size, Luffy and Usopp still manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Their constant shouting and chasing each other around the deck makes Sanji dizzy when he sits still long enough to watch them. So, he keeps mostly to the kitchen area, joined by Zoro and Nami. The navigator pours over maps of the area, trying to find a way for them to reach the Grand Line while Zoro just sits against the wall, katana leaned against his shoulder. Unlike Nami, he doesn’t say much. Sanji soon finds that Zoro rarely speaks unless spoken to. He just seems to enjoy the sound of voices.

Sanji can relate. The sound of people talking is soothing. It means he isn’t alone.

“There’s an island not far from here,” Nami says, glancing up at Sanji as he lets lunch shimer on the stove. “We can stock up on provisions before we head for Loguetown.”

“Loguetown?” Zoro glances up from his lap, brow furrowed.

Nami nods. “It’s the last town before the entrance to the Grand Line.”

A frown pulls Zoro’s lips down. “Oh,” he says softly. “I didn’t know we were so close.”

They’ll have to part ways soon. Everyone on this crew seems to keep forgetting that. Despite Zoro’s - and Sanji’s- small reminders, the others keep ignoring the fact that Zoro is not the crew’s swordsman. And Sanji isn’t their cook.

“Nami!” Luffy’s shout interrupts Zoro before he can speak. “Oi! The paper bird is here.” 

Zoro is on his feet and out the door before Nami. Sanji raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Nami and the navigator sighs sadly, shaking her head. 

“He gets letters from the News Coo sometimes,” Nami tells him as she stands, folding her maps up. “We don’t know who sends them, but.” Nami pauses, frowning at the table. “Whatever’s in them. I don’t think it’s good. I think it scares him.”

So, Zoro’s captors have a long reach too. Sanji wonders who it is and how much power they have. There’s no question that his family can find him anywhere, with limited effort. Does Zoro have the same problem? Unlikely. Unless it’s someone in the World Government. But, then, it’s unlikely that he’d be so willing to sail with pirates. The World Government would have demanded Zoro bring them all in, Sanji’s sure of that. 

Which can only mean one thing. Zoro’s captors trust him to return because they’re holding something - someone? - over his head. Perhaps he’s on a time frame. He only has so long to get done what he needs before he has to return.

It would explain why he shot out the door so quickly.

Zoro does have a letter when Sanji follows Nami onto the deck. He’s secluded himself on the far side, near the figure head, knuckles white around the piece of paper as he reads it. Luffy and Usopp frown at him from beside the News Coo,

“Another one?” Nami asks as she slips the bird some beli and takes the paper. 

Luffy nods. “He went all pale,” the captain whispers sadly. “Whoever sent it to him, I’m gonna kick their ass.”

Usopp looks between them and then back at Sanji. “Did I miss something?”

“Yeah, I think we both did.” Sanji claps him on the shoulder and steers him back toward the galley. “Oi, Zoro! It’s time for lunch.”

Zoro does look slightly pale when he glances up at Sanji, gray eyes meeting his for only a moment before flickering away. At Sanji’s side, Nami begins pulling Luffy into the galley for lunch and rambles about their next destination. Though, based on the firm frown on Luffy’s lips, Sanji doubts her captain is listening to her. Sanji remains on the deck, watching Zoro stare down at his letter, shoulders slumped in defeat. 

It takes a few minutes for Zoro to move, walking across the deck with his head hung low. He pauses beside Sanji, in front of the closed kitchen door and looks through the small window. Sanji follows his gaze. Usopp and Luffy wrestle for control of Usopp’s plate while Nami shakes her head at them, fond smile on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro says softly. “I really do like you.”

He pushes the door open and takes the empty seat beside Luffy without another word. Sanji bites back a sigh and follows him, settling into the empty spot between Usopp and Nami. Lunch goes about as well as it normally does. Everyone except for Zoro valiantly defend their plates from Luffy’s grabby hands. Usopp launches into some random lie about his journeys through the West Blue. And compliments are thrown at Sanji from all ends of the table.

Which is still something he’s getting used to. Cooking around his family had always brought on a barrage of insults and injuries. But, this crew all smile at him. Compliment him. It brings a strange feeling to the surface. Something Sanji hasn’t felt in years, not since his mother died. He feels happy. _Safe_.

Leaving this is going to hurt all the more.

Luffy pauses in his wild giggles about Usopp’s tale of an oversized goldfish and glances at Zoro, smile fading only slightly. It takes Sanji a full minute to realize that Zoro must have said Luffy’s name. The swordsman has his shoulder slumped, eyes down turned in an uncomfortable show of submission. Sanji fucking hates it.

“Yeah,” Luffy says after a short pause, voice light and cheery, even as tension moves through him.

“There’s - um- there’s an island nearby.” Zoro’s voice barely reaches a whisper. “Do you - would you mind - could you bring me there?” 

The stuttering question reminds Sanji of Usopp. The first few days he’d stayed at the liar’s house, Usopp had been so nervous he stuttered everytime he tried to talk to Sanji. Restarting his sentence at least twice before he managed to speak. Sanji used to do it too, until they broke his jaw and told him to learn to speak properly.

“An island?” Usopp asks and Zoro shifts uncomfortably. “For what?”

Zoro refuses to meet his gaze. 

“Is it for Zoro’s promise?” Luffy asks instead.

“Hai,” Zoro mutters.

“Yosh! Nami, we’re gonna go to the island.”

Nami nods. “Of course, Sencho. I just need the island’s name and I can get us there.”

“Wait, wait!” Usopp yelps. Zoro flinches. “Nami, you said we were going to Loguetown and then straight to the Grand Line.”

“Luffy changed course,” Nami replies with a shrug. 

Luffy frowns between them. “We’re not going to the Grand Line yet.”

Sanji raises an eyebrow at him. “I thought you wanted to go to the Grand Line and be King of the Pirates.”

“I do!” Luffy grins at him. “I’m gonna go to the Grand Line n’ then I’m gonna be King of the Pirates. But, Zoro’s gotta come with us. N’ he can’t come until he keeps his promise. So, we can’t go to the Grand Line yet. We gotta keep Zoro’s promise first.” 

He says it all with the air of someone who wants to end “duh” at the end. Beside him, Zoro finally lifts his gaze, eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion. Briefly, Sanji wonders if Luffy will want him this badly. Jealousy pools in his stomach. Probably not. No matter what Zoro's done, he certainly isn't a monster. He deserves happiness. Deserves nakama.

“Zoro,” Nami calls softly, moving her plate aside to spread out her map. “I need the name of the island.”

Sanji doesn't follow the others to bed. The moon has begun to rise in the sky, casting a ghostly glow across Merry's deck, giving him a clear view of the swordsman sitting in the crows' nest above. After lunch, the crew had returned to their regular routines. Apart from Zoro. Instead of vanishing onto the deck for his midafternoon nap, the swordsman had taken up residence in the kitchen, settling himself in the corner. They hadn't spoken, though the gnawing concern in the pit of Sanji's stomach told him that Zoro wanted to.

It's unfair that after only a week, Sanji's grown attached to these people. Growing up, his father had made a point of teaching him and his siblings not to get attached to anyone. Because no one truly cares for them. No one could truly care for someone like Sanji.

_Monster._

_Failure._

And, when the time comes, it's likely that they'll leave him, tail tucked between their legs. Still, Sanji _likes_ them.

Luffy, full of energy and smiles. Determined to befriend him without care of what his past is. 

Nami, the voice of reason and yet still more than willing to have fun with the rest of her idiot crew.

Usopp, insecure and yet so caring, soft and naive.

Zoro, his kindred spirit. Tethered to a place that he hates for reasons beyond his control and yet desperate to find more. Be more. 

_“I’m sorry. I really do like you.”_

Tonpa must be waiting on this island. Zoro knows he is. And he may not know what Sanji wants with Tonpa, but he knows that only one of them is going to be able to complete their mission. Just like Sanji does. They’re going to have to fight. Not the short, fun sparring matches Luffy convinced them to partake in. This is going to be a real fight. 

This is going to fucking hurt.

Sanji ascends the crows’ nest before his father’s voice can talk him out of it. Because this is going to hurt them both. Anything he can do to soften that blow is better than nothing at all.

Zoro doesn’t speak as Sanji settles in across from him, but he does pull his gray eyes away from the moon to acknowledge his presence.

“You ever think God is laughing at you?” Sanji asks, tilting his head back to let the soft breeze run across his cheeks.

“No,” Zoro says quietly. “I don’t believe in God.” There’s a short pause before he adds, “And if I’m wrong, then God can kiss my ass.”

A chuckle pulls through Sanji's lips before he can stop it. It earns him a slight smile from the swordsman. 

“He does kind of suck, doesn’t he?” Sanji rests an arm on his knee. 

“Are you going to stay?” Zoro asks. “With -uh- with Luffy, I mean. He wants you to be his cook.” 

“Luffy wants a lot of things,” Sanji tells him smoothly. 

“Yeah, but.” Zoro shifts, suddenly unable to meet Sanji’s eyes. “You like him, don’t you?”

_You want to stay with them, don’t you?_

“Doesn’t matter what we want, does it, marimo?”

_You want to stay with them too._

“Is.” Again, Zoro pauses, thinking over his words. Sanji doesn’t rush him. The salt water feels good on the breeze and the sea sits calm around them. “If-uh. If you don’t go back. Will someone get in trouble?”

Sanji blinks at him. “I will.”

So, so much trouble. If one of the assholes isn’t already on their way, Sanji’s lucky. Zoro stares at him, like he’s a book written in a foreign language, but nods slowly. Because that’s not the answer he was expecting. A rock settles in Sanji’s stomach.

“Is someone going to get into trouble if you don’t go back?” Sanji asks.

Zoro looks away again. Sanji takes it as a yes.

“Oi, oi, Zoro.” Luffy tugs on his swordsman’s arm. “Look, a ferris wheel!”

Luffy tries to ignore the lump in his stomach when Zoro doesn’t look up from the ground. Ever since he asked Luffy to take them to this island, he’s been different. Submissive, Nami calls it. Luffy hates it. Hates that he doesn’t know what’s caused the swordsman to fall so silent and so submissive. Hates that he doesn’t know how to help.

“I see it,” Zoro offers, voice barely a whisper. “Very cool, Luffy.”

Because he knows that’s what Luffy wants him to say. Luffy wants Zoro to have a good time. Wants Zoro to be excited to ride the ferris wheel and walk along the pier with all the vendors shouting about all the things they have. And Zoro knows that. So, he’s going to play that part. That submissive part. 

When Luffy finds out who’s doing this to his swordsman, he’s going to beat their ass. Luffy is going to make sure that they wish they’d never messed with Zoro.

They dock and almost immediately split up. Usopp quickly volunteers to go with Sanji, off to find some more supplies for their voyages. Nami says something about finding some new parchment to write her sister on and Luffy snags Zoro’s arm before his swordsman can escape, pulling him toward the ferris wheel.

“Luffy,” Zoro mutters, though he does little to try and free himself. “I-um. Well, I need-”

“Zoro needs to find his sword,” Luffy interrupts. “So he can keep his promise. I know. That’s why we’re going to the ferris wheel. You’ll get to see _everything_ from the top!”

The response leaves Zoro speechless for a moment and he allows Luffy to pull him back toward the ferris wheel without protest. Luffy links their arms tightly, careful not to lose Zoro in the crowds. It isn’t until they're settled in one of the seats, shoulders squished together, that Zoro really looks at Luffy.

“Thank you.”

Luffy blinks. It's that look again. That voice again. This is exactly how Zoro looks when Luffy calls him nakama. The same genuine confusion and shock. Even after three whole weeks together, Zoro is still surprised that Luffy wants to help him. 

He bites back the demand of who's hurting Zoro in favor of a smile. "Of course! You're nakama."

This time, Zoro doesn't look confused. This time, his lips twitch in a shaky and shy kind of smile. It's adorable. Which is strange because Luffy doesn't use that word very often. But, now, he can't help it. A real light seems to flicker in Zoro's eyes with the small but true smile and it makes Luffy's stomach do backflips, kind of like when he smells Sanji's cooking.

For the first time since Luffy's met him, Zoro looks genuinely happy. The smile only fades slightly when Zoro looks back out at the crowd below them.

"Luffy?" 

"Huh."

Silence. Luffy doesn't press. Zoro stutters around his sentences a lot when he's nervous, like Ace did when Makino was teaching him how to be polite. Except, Zoro isn't wondering how to he polite, he's wondering how not to get in trouble.

"I can't. You don't. I can't go to the Grand Line with you."

"Not till you finish your promise, I know. That's why we're getting the sword, remember?"

Zoro shakes his head. "It's not. This isn't the only sword." Gray eyes find him again, so full of sadness that Luffy wants to find the nearest asshole and punch them. "It's going to take too long."

"Zoro's gonna go to the Grand Lind with me," Luffy tells him, firmly. "You're my nakama. _My_ swordsman. So, Zoro's gonna come to the Grand Line with us. Captain's orders."

Every inch of fight drains out of Zoro and he immediately averts his eyes, head hung. The tension in his body tells Luffy everything he needs to know. Zoro has a captain waiting for him. And it isn't that Kuina girl he made his promise to. It's Kuina he made his promise for.

"I dunno who makes Zoro so nervous," Luffy tells him. "Or what they're using against you. But, you're my nakama, Zoro. So, I'm gonna kick their ass."

"No." The response is shockingly firm and despite how steady his words are, absolute terror fills Zoro's eyes.

Luffy blinks.

"No. I'll. I can. Stay away from him."

"Zoro."

Zoro shifts just enough that their shoulders aren't touching, curling himself awkwardly in the corner of their bench. He won't look at Luffy again, body trembling.

Luffy's chest twists, mixing rage and horror and sadness. It hurts. Zoro's fear hurts.

"Oi, oi," Luffy whispers as the ferris wheel pauses them at the top. “Zoro.”

His swordsman doesn’t respond, eyes on the ground instead. Luffy sighs, turning his eyes to the ground as well, and wishes he knew what to say. Luffy’s never met someone like Zoro before. He’s strong. Enemies don’t seem to be a problem for him or his swords. He moves and strikes with incredible ease. And yet, he’s so nervous. Not Usopp nervous either.

No, this is Sanji nervous. Because the cook does this too. Whenever Luffy tries to make it very clear that Sanji and Zoro are nakama, and he will fight to the death to keep them, the two completely shut down and get twitchy. 

Strong people have a hold on them. That’s the only explanation. Because Zoro and Sanji are both strong, so strong, and no ordinary person could tell them what to do. But, that’s not going to stop Luffy. It didn’t stop him when Sabo needed saving and it won’t stop him now.

He just needs Zoro and Sanji to understand that.

Beside him, Zoro stiffens, leaning forward. Luffy glances in his direction and follows his gaze to two figures pushing their way through the crowd. Even from a distance, Luffy feels something strange. Something powerful and creepy. It sends an eerie snake slithering down his back, like when Ace used to tell him ghost stories. 

Without a word, Zoro slips out of his seat beside Luffy and leaps to the bench below them. A few people scream out as Zoro moves, quick and silent, on the ground in seconds.

“Oi!” Luffy calls after him. “Zoro!”

His swordsman vanishes into the crowd before Luffy can follow.

He can hear his name from behind. Hear Luffy shouting after him, but Zoro doesn’t pause. He can’t. Losing Ishida Masamune once was bad enough. If he loses the sword again - 

A shiver runs through Zoro’s body. He doesn’t need anymore trouble. It was stupid, to get involved with these pirates. If he can even call them pirates. 

Pirates hurt. Destroy. Enslave. Pirates are awful people. But Luffy. Luffy is good. So good. Gold and pain and power mean nothing to Luffy. He only wants freedom.

Zoro can relate. It’s been ten years, ten long years of an invisible collar and long lessons of pain. Freedom would be amazing. 

Freedom is his dream.

But, Luffy doesn’t mean freedom for Zoro. Letting himself get distracted by kindness and fantasies will do nothing but drag him into deeper trouble. Fantasies of sailing the Grand Line with Luffy. Of adventures. Of listening to Nami yell at Luffy over a delicious meal that Sanji’s made while Usopp laughs. Fantasies of his dream come true.

Freedom.

And, in the brief moments that he can forget, Zoro feels free. There’s something in the way these people look at him, with smiles that light up their eyes, that makes Zoro hope. Maybe, when he knows what freedom is, they’ll let him sail with them. Even if they treat him the same as his captain does now. Even if Luffy wants to use him to take out his frustrations. Or Usopp wants to use him to clean every inch of Merry’s decks. Or Nami wants to use him as a pack mule. Or even if all of them just want to use him. Zoro thinks he’d be alright with that.

After all, they wouldn’t want Zoro around if he can’t be of use to them. But, if they’ll take him - once he’s free - Zoro would do anything to be useful. He would do anything to sail with Luffy again. To see Luffy beam at him, as though he thinks Zoro is good. The look makes Zoro’s stomach flip. No one has ever looked at Zoro like that. It makes him feel light. It makes him feel free.

Ishida Masamune leaves a thick, eerie tension in its wake. Most of the crowd around him don’t seem to recognize it completely, only shifting uncomfortably for a moment or glancing around before they go back to enjoying their time. It’s annoying, really. If they would trust their senses, realize that this cursed sword is a danger and make a run for it, Zoro would have a much easier time catching up with Tonpa. 

There’s a young boy running along with Tonpa, maybe eight or nine. They move with the urgency of people being followed, running toward the forest. Which, Zoro thinks, is stupid. If they know someone is after them, the smartest thing to do is stay in a crowded area, where everyone will see what happens.

A flash of blonde catches Zoro’s eye and he barely catches sight of Sanji darting toward the treeline. His stomach sinks. So this is it. 

And it sucks. Because Sanji gets it, even if he doesn’t get _all_ of it. Sanji knows what it's like to be stuck doing something, not because you want to but because you have to. Sanji follows someone’s orders too. 

But, Sanji doesn’t have anyone waiting for him. Anyone depending on him. If Sanji doesn’t go home, no one gets hurt. Which is good. Because maybe, just maybe, Zoro can convince Sanji to be free. He deserves to be free. At worst, someone might come looking for their - no Luffy’s. He isn’t Zoro’s. Zoro doesn’t belong to them and they don’t belong to him - cook. And, Luffy’s made it pretty clear that he has no problem fighting for people he likes.

If anyone can help Sanji, it’s Luffy.

Maybe this doesn’t have to end in a fight. Maybe, just maybe, Zoro can convince Sanji to leave with Luffy. Then, he can take Ishida Masamune and go home. 

His heart leaps at the thought, half with excitement, half with dread. Ishida Masamune is number two. Which means only ten more and then he keeps his promise. Ten more and he can take Kuina and Sensei and they’ll be free. But, he’s late. Late means lessons. Zoro hates lessons.

“Papa!” the little boy shouts.

From the corner of his eye, Zoro sees Sanji shoot toward them. A silver blade glints in the sunlight. Zoro lunges as well, throwing himself forward and pulling loose one of his katana. The soft clang of metal against metal fills the arm. Sanji grimaces, allowing Zoro to push him back and landing on his feet with ease.

“Get out of the way, Zoro,” Sanji says, no real bite in his tone.

Spinning his katana in his hand, Zoro stares back. “You know I can’t. Just. Please.”

_I hate this. Please, don’t make me fight you._

Sanji pulls in a deep breath. “Stand aside, Zoro,” the cook orders firmly.

Ice seems to take over Sanji’s blue eyes. The hesitation and fondness seem to leak from the cook’s body, replaced by determination and anger. Hating himself for the show of weakness, Zoro inches back. It’s a familiar look and for a moment, Zoro swears he’s looking at yellow eyes instead.

Maybe Sanji never liked him. Maybe he just wanted to drop Zoro’s guard. Honestly, it makes more sense than Sanji liking him. What has Zoro done for any of them to be useful? Nothing. So, why would they care about him?

They wouldn’t. Zoro is of no use to anyone. And, it might be better if Sanji kills him right here.

 _Kuina_ , he tells himself. _Kuina and Sensei._

He can’t back down. Can’t die. Can’t lose Ishida Masamune again. He promised.

So what if Sanji doesn’t like him? It doesn’t change what Zoro needs to do.

Sanji moves first, lunging and slashing with the knife. Zoro shoots to the side, slamming the back of his blade into Sanji’s leg. No permanent damage.

So what if Sanji doesn’t like him? Zoro likes Sanji. Zoro likes all of them. And, if he wants to sail with them again, he can’t hurt them. And Zoro wants to sail with them again, one day.

Sanji doesn’t seem to have the same qualms. The tip of his steel toed shoe slams into Zoro’s ribs. All the breath leaves Zoro’s chest and he hits the ground, hard. It takes a minute of rolling to get his feet back under him, but he manages it. Dirt and dust kick up around him as he slides to a stop. Another flash of blonde and Zoro raises his katana to block the knife.

“What are you guys doing?” Usopp’s voice splits the air as Zoro throws Sanji back a few feet, slashing out with the back of his blade again.

In any other fight, he might draw his second blade. It’s easier to defend himself and be on offense with two blades. But, he could hurt Sanji. One blade is enough. He can do this.

“Sanji!” Nami shouts. “Zoro! What are you guys doing? Stop it!”

“Oi, oi! Luffy, come back. Stop them!”

A sharp, sudden pain erupts from Zoro’s arm. Warm blood spills down his wrist. He takes the opportunity to grab Sanji’s empty wrist, pulling the cook into him so he can slam him onto the ground. Momentarily stunned, Sanji’s grip on his small blade weakens and Zoro throws it away before he scrambles up. 

Tonpa and his son have vanished, but he can still feel the lingering dread of Ishida Masamune. Follow that and he can find Tonpa. He can get that blade. 

A hand wraps around his ankle and pulls him down again. Hard ground greets him and Zoro feels his teeth go through his bottom lip.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Flailing, Zoro manages to turn himself over and ram his boot into Sanji’s stomach, throwing the cook away from him again. He can hear the others shouting over the sudden rumble of thunder. Dark clouds have begun to roll in and rain pelts down around them. Cursing wildly, Zoro pushes himself up again, ignoring the mud that’s already begun to form, and bolts toward the forest.

 _Kuina. Sensei_.

They’re counting on him. He promised.

White hot pain erupts from the back of his calf and Zoro stumbles with a yelp, hitting his knees again. Sanji tackles him from behind, both of them sliding across the mud. Blood pounds in Zoro’s ears. He can feel the knife sticking out of the back of his calf but he has to push it to the back of his mind. 

His mind is funny, spinning. He has to get up. He promised. He promised.

Shoving himself forward before Sanji can, Zoro manages to pin the cook to the ground. He pulls his second katana loose, resting the back of the blade under Sanji’s chin. Neither of them move, both panting wildly as they stare at each other. Zoro knows he should move. Should knock Sanji out and go after Tonpa, but he can’t force himself to do it.

 _“One day,”_ Kuina had told him, face lit up. _“You’re going to find someone, Zoro. They’re going to love you. They’re going to save you.”_

Zoro had never put any weight in the words. No one was going to save him. No one would ever care. And he didn’t have the time to sit around waiting for them to show up. 

And yet, the words rang so strongly in his ears when he met Luffy. When Luffy said he’d wait for Zoro’s deal with the Marines to be done. When he and Nami had agreed to go to Syrup Village with no hesitation. When Sanji knew, without having to be told. Zoro thought, maybe, just maybe, he’d found his someone. But he hasn’t. And it hurts. 

Rain drips down his face, falling onto Sanji’s.

 _“Tell us what you are, Zoro-kun.”_ The voice mocks him from his memories as Sanji stares back up at him, face twisting in anger. _“Loud, so all the crew can hear you. Tell us what you are.”_

Nothing. Zoro is nothing. And he has no one.

“Why. Won’t. You. Fight. Me?” Sanji snarls.

Zoro blinks the words from his mind and furrows his brow. Hadn’t he told Sanji, only a day ago. He doesn’t want to fight, any of them. He likes them.

“You son of a bitch,” Sanji snarls, one hand slamming into Zoro’s chest. Hard enough to make a point but soft enough that it doesn’t move him. Doesn’t hurt him.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Sanji had said in lieu of a real answer when Zoro had asked if they’d have to fight over Tonpa.

Sorry, because maybe. Maybe he likes Zoro too.

Hope flickers in Zoro’s chest.

“Fight me,” Sanji orders. “Fight me like you mean it, Zoro!”

“Luffy can help you,” Zoro tells him, ignoring the demand.

Sanji freezes, his eyes going wide. Then, his teeth grit, jaw trembling from the force. “No one can help me.”

“Luffy can,” Zoro repeats. “I know. I know he can.”

Emotions flash through Sanji’s eyes. The same ones Zoro’s felt build up in his own chest. Hope. Fear. Desperation. Resignation. 

“He helped Nami. Usopp too,” Zoro continues before Sanji can protest. “He can help you.”

“And you?” It’s a dark snarl that strikes Zoro in the chest. 

Swallowing hard, Zoro shakes his head. “No. He can’t help me. But you, you said there isn’t anyone waiting for you. No one that they’ll hurt instead of you. Luffy can help.”

Sanji’s chest trembles. “They’ll hurt you guys. If. If I like you, they’ll hurt you.”

Zoro shrugs. At this point, he doubts there’s anything anyone can do to hurt him. And, Luffy would never let anyone hurt the people he cares about. Nami and Usopp will be safe. As long as they’re at the side of the future pirate king. 

“People hurt pirates all the time. I bet they’d rather be hurt for someone they care about than for just existing.”

Rain continues to pour. Sanji’s eyes water, chest heaving dangerously.

“Shishishi!” Luffy’s laughter rings through the air. “Zoro n’ Sanji are strong!”

Glancing up, Zoro finds the captain standing just a few feet from them, beaming. And, in his hand, is Ishida Masamune. Time stands still. Zoro’s breathing stops. Ishida Masamune. The sword he’s been looking for for months, sitting just before his eyes. He can feel the curse pulsing off of it. Emitting danger and fear, but all Zoro feels is relief.

Luffy got Ishida Masamune.

“You need it, right?” Luffy says, offering the sword to Zoro as though reading his mind. “For your promise?”

Not trusting his voice, Zoro nods, practically falling off of Sanji to reach for the sword with shaking hands. Luffy grins as he takes it, before turning his gaze to Sanji.

Luffy got Ishida Masamune. For him. 

Luffy got Ishida Masamune so that Zoro can keep his promise.

“You’re dumb,” Luffy tells the cook, firm but fond. “I said you’re my nakama. So, I’m gonna fight for you. No matter who comes to try and take you away. I’ll kick their ass.”

“But,” Sanji whispers, as though the word is all he can muster through shock. “But.”

“Nope. I decided. I’m gonna be King of the Pirates! Nobody beats the King of the Pirates. Oi, Sanji! Join my crew!”

After a long, awe-stuck pause, Sanji pushes himself into a sitting position. “Yosh.”

Luffy rockets himself into Sanji’s chest with a gleeful cheer. “Suge! Suge! We got a cook!”

Laughing, Usopp and Nami tackle the cook and captain as well. Despite the jealousy pooling in his stomach, Zoro manages a smile for him.

Freedom. It’s all anyone can ask for. And, now, Sanji is going to be free.

_“Tell me what you are, Zoro-kun.”_

Pulling in a deep breath, Zoro blinks back tears and looks down at the cursed sword. It’s time to part ways now. Whether they know it or not. Tonight, Zoro will leave this crew. He’ll go home. 

_“One day, you’re going to find someone, Zoro. They’re going to love you. They’re going to save you.”_

Zoro’s hand tightens around Ishida Masamune’s hilt. One day. But not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, chapter four is finished. Luffy has his cook (for now) and Zoro has obtained his sword. Now, if only Zoro could accept that Luffy plans on kicking ass for him too. Nami and Usopp are going to get some real action next chapter. You'll also get to meet Zoro's greatest fear. I hinted a little towards who it is in this chapter. Did you catch it? Feel free to leave your speculations in the comments. 
> 
> Speaking of comments, thanks to everyone who's been leaving them! Seriously, I LIVE for comments, positive and negative. So feel free to drop them. I'm also a nervous, anxious mess of anxiety, so I'm bad at returning comments, but I'm going to make it my goal to respond to at least two every chapter. 
> 
> Hope to see you guys for the next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kuina doesn’t seem to have the same doubts. She beams at him. “The Greatest Swordsman.”_  
>  _It’s the whisper of a promise made so long ago. When they were both young and naive. When Zoro believed that someone like him could actually be strong. Could actually conquer the world._  
>  _He shakes his head. “No. That’ll be you.”_  
>  When I get you out of here, you’ll be the best. You’ll show the world.  
>  _Kuina’s breath shakes. “Tell me more about them. The people you’re going to sail with.”_
> 
> (Zoro goes home and it goes a little worse than he expected. But, Luffy refuses to let him face it alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  Graphic details of physical and psychological abuse  
>  **Please read responsibly! For a detailed explanation of where the worst of these triggers occurs, please see the end notes.**
> 
> Hello all. Would you believe me if I said I had no intentions of being _this_ cruel to Zoro? Because I didn't. It just happened as I started writing. That being said, that child abuse tag I have up there comes into play in this chapter. You'll notice that my warning says for "where the worst of these triggers occur". That's because most of Zoro's perspective here has psychological abuse in it and his constant internal monologues have the result of this abuse. He often refers to his abuser as "kind" for hurting him instead of hurting Kuina and tells himself his abuse is justified because he is "nothing" and "worthless". If this is an uncomfortable or triggering event for you, I highly recommend not reading this chapter. You can feel free to let me know in the comments below and I will gladly type out a summary for the chapter to share with you. Your mental health is important!
> 
> Also, this chapter is basically the Arlong Park of this AU, which means it's kind of big. And long. And painful. So long, that I blinked and it was 10k. So, I've decided to split it into 2 chapters. Which means, this fic is now (as of now? that could change) 7 chapters long. And, for those of you who have read my other fics know, I am kind of a cruel person. Which means, even though the chapter to complete this "arc" is finished. I'm going to hold onto it for as long as I can. Probably only a day or two, but still... Long enough to make you sweat. Again, apologies for all the angst in here. Because there's a lot...
> 
> This chapter answers the question I've gotten most in the comments. Just what the heck is going on with our favorite swordsman? Enjoy and remember to read safely!

Zoro waits until the others sleep peacefully to lower their small dinghy into the water. Even from above deck, he can hear Luffy's deep snores and Usopp mutterings of being a brave warrior of the sea. Sanji sleeps sound and still, for the first time since he set foot on the ship. Nami could sleep through just about anything at this point. 

Which is good, because it keeps any of them from hearing Zoro steal some food. Not a lot. He doesn’t need much. Shimotsuki Village may be a journey of about three weeks, but he can make it on limited resources. He has before. Besides, there’s no honor in stealing. 

Sensei had always been firm in that, since Zoro was young. And he’s already disappointed the man so much. His chest twinges at the idea of disappointing him even more. 

The moon is full, casting a dull light across Merry’s decks and the dark sea below. Zoro’s chest feels heavy, full of pressure and sadness. He doesn’t want to leave. But, he knows he has to. He can’t be selfish. Not now. Not when he has Ishida Masamune. Just ten more. Ten more and Zoro keeps his promise.

His breath shakes as he stands on the small boat, resting a hand against Merry’s smooth side. Against his will, tears begin to gather in his eyes. So close. So close to freedom.

“Take care of them, Merry,” he tells the ship. “They’re good.”

Good people. Good nakama.

Only good people would have put up with Zoro for so long without expecting anything out of him. Pulling in another deep breath, hating how it trembles, Zoro pulls himself away from the Going Merry and settles himself into the boat, dipping the oars into the water. The vivre card sits on his knee, inching its way toward home.

The air around him gives him no comfort. Only an eerie silence that reminds Zoro of the truth. He’s alone. No one will come for him. Especially after this. Zoro left Luffy without explanation and even stole from him. Despite his continuous insistence, Zoro knows Luffy will never want him now. And, even if he does keep his promise, it won’t matter. Zoro has no one. Nothing.

_ “Tell us what you are, Zoro-kun.” _

“Nothing,” he whispers aloud, because even his own voice will break this suffocating silence. “I am nothing.”

He will always be nothing. Unworthy. Useless.

Waves slap against the small boat. Zoro doesn’t bother keeping track of time. The sun rises and sets. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open, to ensure that his vessel doesn’t veer off course in his laziness. He’s been trained for this. To stay awake for days on end. He doesn’t need sleep.

He doesn’t.

The sun rises and sets, the moon mimicking it. The vivre card continues along, steering him in the right direction. Zoro takes to tapping his fingers against the edge of the boat and humming. Anything to beat the silence around him. The collection of apples, bread, and other food go bad within the first week. Not that it matters. Zoro’s never been picky about his food. And he can go two weeks without eating if he needs to. That’s nothing.

It’s the loneliness that gets to Zoro. After so long of rubbery limbs wrapping around him and listening to false stories, Zoro feels strangely empty. 

Knowing it's a mistake, Zoro tilts his head up to the sky and looks for patterns in the sky. He finds drumsticks and pork chops everywhere he looks. Heaving a sigh, but unable to tear his gaze from the reminders of safety, of belonging, Zoro searches his mind for the songs Luffy had sung when they floated between Shellstown and Orange Town. 

It’s a mistake and he knows it. Holding onto the past never does any good. And Luffy will never want Zoro the way he wants his nakama. Zoro doesn’t belong with them. He isn’t brave or strong or worthy of anything at all. Yet, the words spill past his lips anyway.

“Bring on the clowns, the jokers and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and the life of my times in the company of fools.” He knows he’s off tune but it doesn’t matter. Luffy always sings off tune. “Many a truest word, has been spoken by the jester. Standing against the tide is the noblest of gestures. It’s the little pearls of wisdom that tumble from the light that make us laugh until we cry. Because we know that they are right. Within the strangest people, we can find the strangest homes.”

He continues like that for days, singing whatever sea shanties he can remember and hating himself for finding food in the clouds. Holding onto little pieces of happiness before it’s ripped away from him again.

“You’re late.” The words are sneered at him but there’s a satisfied smile across Daisuke’s face when Zoro ties his small boat to the dock. “Captain’s getting impatient.”

Pulling his lip up, Zoro snarls back. Showing weakness in front of one of the crew will do him no good. Even if he thought they were friends. Years ago, when they were young, Daisuke seemed to like training with Zoro. Even if he did burn with jealousy every time Zoro beat him in a match. Now, however, all of his former classmates seem to find amusement in what their captain will do to him. 

Daisuke t’sks. “Oh, don’t be like that,  _ Zoro-kun _ . After I came all the way down to make sure you don’t get lost.” 

Shame and embarrassment heat Zoro’s cheeks at the mocking tone. His fingers itch to pull one of his katana loose, to pull Ishida Masamune loose. Years ago, he might have. 

“Well?” Daisuke’s eyebrow arches high and that smug smirk fills his face.

Pulling in a deep breath, Zoro averts his eyes.  _ Kuina. Kuina.  _ “Thank you, Daisuke-san.”

A cruel snicker leaves Daisuke as he turns. “Come on, Zoro-kun. We’d hate to make you any later for your punishment. You know how Mihawk hates to be kept waiting.”

There’s something wrong. Nami senses it the moment she wakes up. The sun hasn’t begun to rise and she can’t hear the distinct clinks of Sanji in the kitchen. It can’t be even close to time for her to wake up. And, yet, she’s awake. Because there’s a wrongness in the air of the Going Merry. She doesn’t know how she knows, but Nami  _ knows _ something is wrong.

Throwing the blankets away, she pushes herself out of the bed, grabs a lamp and her bo staff and ascends the stairs. On deck, all is calm. No signs of foal play. No shouts of invading enemies. The breeze is soft, air pressure perfect. No storm on the horizon. No danger that she can spot. 

Glancing up at the crow’s nest, she fully expects to see one of the boys peeking down at her. Zoro and Usopp were supposed to be on watch tonight, if she remembers correctly. But, nothing. No one looking down at her. She can’t even see the silhouette of someone sitting up there. 

Annoyance bubbling in her stomach, Nami grabs the ladder and climbs up the mast. Sadly, not for the first time, she finds the crow’s nest empty. It had happened once before. Usopp had given Luffy a light shake and crawled into bed without making sure the captain was actually awake, leaving their ship undefended for the entire night. Nami assumed that her screams and hits to the head would have been enough to ensure that it didn’t happen again. 

Apparently, she was wrong.

Growling under her breath, Nami double checks the kitchen to assure she hasn’t just missed the swordsman, but finds it empty. And here she thought Sanji and Zoro would be the two she didn’t have to worry about. 

Dropping into the boy’s room, Nami spins to search for the swordsman. When she gets her hands on him, she’s going to hit him so damn hard his children will feel it. Luffy’s loud snores fill the room and she can hear Usopp mumbling stories as Sanji sleeps on silently. But, no Zoro. 

Nami blinks. Once. Twice. She scans the room three times. Not a stitch of green. Her gaze snaps to the couch Zoro normally rests his swords upon for the night.

Empty.

Dread grows in her stomach. Surely, he wouldn’t have just taken off.

Nami knew that he had no plans on leaving for the Grand Line with them, but Luffy had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to help Zoro complete his promise. They want Zoro to join them on this adventure. He couldn’t have just left. 

“Luffy.” Nami’s voice comes out weak but it’s enough to startle Sanji awake. 

The cook rolls in his hammock, blinking and pushing himself up in sleepy confusion. “Nami?” 

Chest heaving, Nami forces her voice to strengthen. “Luffy.” She crosses to his side, shaking his shoulder with all the strength she can muster. “Luffy, wake up.” 

Luffy grumbles and tries to swat her hand away.

“Luffy, Zoro’s gone.”

Luffy shoots up, knocking her hand away, eyes wide in the dim light. “What?”

In seconds, the captain has flung himself out of bed and turns in quick circles before he shoots up above deck. Letting out a variety of curses, Sanji drops onto the floor as well. 

“Are you sure?” Sanji asks.

“I looked everywhere,” Nami replies, her voice trembling. 

“Zoro! Oi! Zo-Ro!” Luffy shouts above them.

“Shit,” Sanji growls. “Shit, I should have known he’d do this the moment he got that damn sword.”

“Zoro!” Desperation fills Luffy’s voice. “Oi!”

“I don’t know how long he’s been gone,” Nami whispers. “How are we going to find him?”

“I don’t know. Oi, Usopp, get up.” Sanji shakes their liar softly.

Usopp only mumbles something about defeating the bad guy after lunch and rolls over. Rolling his eyes, Sanji tips him out of his hammock.

“You’re late.”

Zoro has to fight to keep himself from shuttering at the flicker of annoyance in those yellow eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek, Zoro keeps his eyes down as he walks up to Mihawk’s throne - there’s no better word for the large chair, decorated in red felt and jewels -, Ishida Masamune clutched tightly in his hands.

“Hai,” Zoro says, voice sticking in his throat. “My apologies, Mihawk-sama.”

“Apologies mean litte, Zoro-kun. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

Zoro doesn’t tell him that the logic makes no sense. He can’t be sorry unless he’s done something wrong. But, no good comes from having an attitude. Especially not with the captain. So, he nods instead and sinks to his knees in front of the throne. If he’s good now, doesn’t mouth off or anger his captain, then maybe Mihawk will hurt him instead. 

Fingernails tap on wood. “I certainly hope you at least managed to bring me my prize.”

Swallowing hard, Zoro offers him the sword. 

A pleased breath leaves Mihawk’s lips. Some of the fear swirling in Zoro’s stomach leaves him. He made his captain happy. That’s good. 

“Well,” Mihawk says after a moment, hand petting Zoro’s hair. It takes all of his willpower not to shutter at the touch. Mihawk will take offense to that. “This was no easy task. I suppose I should give you a small reward.”

Zoro’s heart leaps. He bites down on his cheeks to keep in the hopeful smile. “It was my pleasure, Mihawk-sama.”

“Such a good boy.” Long fingers twist in Zoro’s hair, pulling lightly. “I assume, you’d like to see Kuina.”

Yes. Yes. Please. Yes.

It’s been months. Almost half a year now. Is she okay? Will she be happy to see him? Proud of him for bringing back another sword? 

Zoro’s eyes shoot up to Mihawk. “Please?” he whispers, priding himself on remembering his manners. 

A small smirk crosses the Shichibukai’s lips. Zoro knows he should be worried about the smug and spiteful look filling those dangerous yellow eyes, but he can’t. No matter what he does, as long as Zoro gets to see Kuina, it will be okay.

“A short lesson first. You can’t be late, Zoro-kun. But, we’ll give you the lesson today. I’m feeling generous.”

Give him the lesson. Good. They won’t hurt Kuina for his mistakes. A true smile pulls at Zoro’s lips as relief flows through him.

“Thank you, Mihawk-sama.” The words are genuine. It’s rare for Mihawk to show Zoro kindness. And, when he does, Zoro is always grateful.

His lesson is short, but his former classmates seem to enjoy it nonetheless. Mihawk doesn’t stop them until they’ve broken his nose and at least two of his ribs. They step on the wound Sanji had given him, reopening it so that blood rushes down both his face and his leg. He’s allowed to clean himself up and dress in fresh clothes before Mihawk leads him down to the cells.

Kuina sits on her bed, head leaned back against the wall as she stares out the barred window. As always, she seems to sense him before he announces his presence, gaze snapping to him. Zoro smiles at her as she springs to her feet, eyes wide. It takes only a moment for rage to flicker through her dark eyes, gaze snapping to Mihawk and lips twisting in a barely concealed growl.

“Now, now, Kuina-chan,” Mihawk drawls. “Is that anyway to greet your dear little brother? He’s been so eager to come see you.”

Mistrust fills Kuina’s gaze but she bites back the insult on the tip of her tongue. Her dangerous eyes soften when she looks at Zoro again, crossing the cell to press a hand to his swollen cheek. He fights not to wince against the slight sting. 

“Yo,” he offers softly.

Kuina’s lips twitch. “Yo,” she whispers. 

“I was late,” Zoro tells her, watching the question form on her face. 

Her jaw ticks. She wants to tell him he shouldn’t have come back, but she doesn’t. Must be she doesn’t want to have this fight again. Zoro’s grateful. He’s exhausted and sore. Fighting with Kuina is the last thing he wants. 

Her hair has gotten a little longer and her skin a little paler. But she doesn’t look like she’s lost any weight and he can see the muscles in her arms, which means Mihawk’s still letting her train.

Kuina’s thumb strokes across his cheek and Zoro leans into it. His eyes close against his will, body slumping against the bars. Tired. He’s so, so tired. Maybe, if he stays like this long enough, he can fall asleep. Take a short nap and Mihawk will be none the wiser. It’ll just look like he’s standing here, enjoying Kuina’s company.

Mihawk clears his throat. Zoro’s eyes snap open and he straightens himself again, turning to look at his captain. It takes a moment for him to realize that Mihawk probably wants gratitude and Zoro kicks himself for not remembering it sooner.

“I’m sure you’re tired, Zoro-kun,” Mihawk says boredly. “Rest assured, I’m sure this won’t take long. But, I’m afraid it’s time for Kuina-chan’s lesson.”

Ice dumps through Zoro’s veins. Kuina’s lesson? No. No. Zoro was just late. He was just late and Mihawk taught him a lesson. Why are they going to hurt Kuina?

His fear must show on his face because Mihawk t’sks softly. “It isn’t your fault,  _ this _ time. You see, while you were away, I was kind enough to let Kuina-chan spar with some of my crew. I even let her use Yamaoroshi.”

A Wazamono blade. Zoro remembers finding it over a year ago. It had been by pure luck, when he was out looking for Ishida Masamune the first time. Some no name pirate had been wielding it and Zoro had taken it in the hopes that Mihawk would be merciful if he showed up with at least something. He’d been half right. Mihawk had still been infuriated, but at least he’d only hurt Zoro.

“And how did she repay that kindness? By slicing Tomoki’s fingers off and turning the blade on  _ me _ .” 

A shiver rushes through Zoro’s spine. Damnit, Kuina. She should know by now. After ten years, she should know. Anything less than an ō Wazamono blade will do nothing but shatter beneath Yoru. Which is why Mihawk will never let her train with an ō Wazamono. She should know that by now. 

Why can’t she trust him? Why can’t she believe that Zoro can do this? Zoro can save them. All he has to do is gather all of the Saijō Ō Wazamono blades, like Mihawk asked him to. Then, they’re all free to leave. He can do that. He can save them. She just has to trust him.

“Kindness,” Kuina sneers. “You call locking me in a cell and trying to blackmail me into joining your pathetic excuse for a crew kindness?”

Zoro flinches. 

Stop. Stop. Please, stop. She should know this is only going to get them into trouble. But, Kuina’s fire is untamable. It always has been. She doesn’t bend and break under pain and fear. Not the way Zoro has.

Kuina is a true swordsman. Full of bravery and determination. And not even Mihawk can strip her of that. Zoro loves that about her. He does. But, now, watching the wrath flickering like wildfire in Mihawk’s eyes, he wishes she’d just keep her mouth shut.

"I'd almost say it was admirable, if it wasn't so stupid," Mihawk growls. "You never learn, Kuina-chan. Did your father not teach you rules growing up?"

"Fuck you."

Zoro closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. If he begs, maybe Mihawk won't hurt her. His knees weaken at the thought. The one thing he's never truly done. Zoro has never shamed himself that badly. Never placed his head on the ground and begged Mihawk for anything.

But. But he will. For Kuina, he will. He  _ promised _ . Promised Sensei that he would save Kuina. That he wouldn't let Mihawk hurt her. But Mihawk has hurt her. Because of him.

He broke part of his promise and when Sensei finds out, he'll never forgive Zoro. When Zoro frees Kuina, there will be nowhere for him to go. Not for the first time, the thought clouds Zoro's mind. No matter what happens, Zoro will never have anywhere to go. Never have anyone to care.

"I think it's time for you to be reminded of the consequences of actions, Kuina. Zoro, take your shirt off and turn around."

The mocking honorifics vanish in Mihawk's rage. Mouth dry and hands shaking, Zoro does as he's told. Blood fills his mouth as he bites on his bottom lip, trying to tame some of the terror racing through his bones. The last time Mihawk had ordered him to strip off just his shirt and turn around, his captain had carved his mark into Zoro's back. His lesson for trying to pick the lock for Kuina's cell. A mark that would last forever.

Zoro can never escape. He belongs to Mihawk.

"What are you doing?" Anger and desperation fight for control in Kuina's voice. 

"Showing you the consequences of your actions," Mihawk replies firmly. "I've learned with Zoro-kun here that the best way to get him to listen is to hurt you. So, I think it's worth a try hurting him to help you learn your lessons."

Zoro breathes. Kuina won't be hurt. That's good. Kuina has someone waiting for her. Kuina has someone to go home to.

"Stop." Kuina's voice trembles.

Zoro catches her eye and smiles. "It's okay," he tells her.

Her breath hitches in horror and Zoro tries not to think about it. 

"What is it you used to tell me, Zoro-kun? Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

A sharp and sudden pain erupts from Zoro's back and a whip cracks in the air. His hands grab the bars of Kuina's cell, desperate to keep himself up right. Kuina snarls at Mihawk, her anger building before his eyes.

"Well, now, you can wear Kuina-chan's shame. A true testament to your loyalty to her."

Another crack as the whip bites into him. Kuina's hands wrap around his, her forehead pressing against his through the bars.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A third crack. Something warm and wet spills down Zoro's back. His smile morphs into a grimace with the pain.

"It's okay," he tells her again.

Better him than her. Kuina is a true swordsman. Zoro is a disappointment. Better for him to have to wear scars than her. Zoro bends to pain and fear, he's no true swordsman anyway. Better him than her.

"Tell her why it's alright, Zoro-kun," Mihawk orders over the third lash. "I don't think you ever have. Tell our dear Kuina-chan what you are."

A fifth crack. More blood. Squeezing his eyes shut, Zoro bites his tongue to hold in a cry of pain.

"I'm waiting. What are you?"

"N-Nothing," Zoro gasps out as the whip descends a sixth time. "I'm nothing."

Mihawk chuckles.

Kuina's grip tightens around his hands. Fire burns in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," she promises, voice so quiet Zoro barely hears it over the ship's seventh crack. 

He won't hold her to that.

By the time Mihawk’s finished, Zoro’s legs feel like jelly and his knuckles are white around the bars, holding himself up. He feels warm and sticky blood trickling down his back and he’s vaguely aware that his eyes can’t focus on Kuina’s angry face. Her face has twisted up, lips drawn up in a snarl, but she isn’t crying. 

Kuina is strong.

A hand touches into Zoro’s back, pain shooting up and down his back as Mihawk presses into one of the deeper wounds. 

“Such a good boy,” Mihawk purs.

Zoro’s breath catches.

Good. Good. Good. He did good. He was good.

“Maybe, now, Kuina-chan will follow your example and begin to behave herself.” 

No. At least, Zoro hopes not. He doesn’t want that fire to leave Kuina’s eyes. She’s going to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman. She needs that fire.

Mihawk’s cold hand moves to stroke Zoro’s hair. He forces himself not to flinch. “You have one hour.”

One hour to be with Kuina. One whole hour. He did good. He did so good. Zoro’s tight heart skips with happiness. “Th-thank you, Mihawk-sama.”

Mihawk snorts. Then, there’s silence. His captain’s hand doesn’t leave Zoro’s hair, his presence hovering close. Waiting. For what?

“Thank you, Mihawk-sama.” It seems to take a great effort for Kuina to bite out the words.

“That’s better.” Mihawk’s shoes click across the floor and his captain vanishes. 

Zoro’s knees buckle as soon as the door closes and he slides down the bars until he kneels on the ground. The cool bars of Kuina’s cell feel good against his hot head. Sweat stings his open cut as it leaks down his body. Kuina’s hand presses into his cheek again and Zoro hears the hum of her voice, but he can’t make out the words. His head feels fuzzy and he’s tired. So, so tired. 

But he can’t fall asleep. Mihawk had been so kind. Had given Zoro time to spend with Kuina and Zoro can’t fall asleep. Can’t throw that kindness back in Mihawk’s face. 

“Zoro.” There’s a slight panic in Kuina’s voice.

He forces himself to blink and look up, finding her eyes wide with fear and watering slightly. Swallowing hard, Zoro forces himself to smile.

“It’s okay.”

The breath Kuina lets out might have been a sob. “No,” she whispers. “It’s not. I’m going to kill him. I promise.” Her thumb strokes over his cheek. “You look so tired. You should ask to go see Papa. Then you can get some sleep.”

No. He can’t look Sensei in the eye now. Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame. Sensei will be so disappointed in him.

“I know,” Zoro mutters instead, eyes drifting closed as he rests his forehead against the bars ago. “I know what I want. When - um. If. I know what I want if Mihawk-sama lets me leave. Where. I know.”

His tongue feels heavy, twisted as he tries to speak. Tries to tell her about the crew. Kuina’s thumb continues to run over his cheek and he feels the warmth of her forehead as it presses against his. 

“ _ When _ ,” she tells him firmly. “When we leave here, you know where you want to go.”

_ If _ , he doesn’t say.  _ If Mihawk-sama is kind enough to let me go. _

“Hai. There’s. I met. I - um. I met some people. They were nice to me. I think. Maybe.” Zoro pauses to lick his lips, opening his eyes again to look at Kuina’s patient face. It feels so wrong to say, because it probably isn’t true. It can’t be true. “I think they liked me.”

He swears Kuina’s heart breaks even as she smiles at him. “I bet they did.”

“Luffy, he’s going to be King of the Pirates. And I. If he’ll let me. I think I want to be his swordsman.”

Saying sounds wrong. Swordsmen are brave, determined, and their backs are clean. They don’t bow and beg. Don’t cry themselves to sleep. Zoro is no swordsman. He just knows how to use a blade.

Kuina doesn’t seem to have the same doubts. She beams at him. “The Greatest Swordsman.”

It’s the whisper of a promise made so long ago. When they were both young and naive. When Zoro believed that someone like him could actually be strong. Could actually conquer the world. 

He shakes his head. “No. That’ll be you.”

_ When I get you out of here, you’ll be the best. You’ll show the world. _

Kuina’s breath shakes. “Tell me more about them. The people you’re going to sail with.”

Nami figures they’re only a few hours behind Zoro. Sailing in the dark is dangerous, but Luffy is determined. A danger shines in her captain’s eyes. Nami pities the man who’s hurt Zoro. She knows that Luffy intends to make good on the promise he made to their swordsman. When they find Zoro, Luffy’s going to kick some ass.

“This isn’t going to be as easy as you think it is, Luffy,” Sanji warns, placing a plate in front of Luffy.

He lights a cigarette and moves away from the table, leaning against the counter instead and frowning out the window. Usopp shifts uncomfortably beside Nami, glancing across the room at him. Nami looks up from the letter in her hand. 

_ Cheshire Island. This is your last chance. Don’t fail again and be prepared for a lesson. I’m sick of your laziness. _

Simple and short. The envelope has the mark of Shimotsuki Village. It’s a three week journey, one that Zoro plans on making in their little rowboat. Nami prays for his safety. That god will be kind and keep the seas steady for him. With any luck, they’ll be able to catch up with him. 

“I’m not leaving Zoro,” Luffy replies sharply.

“I’m not telling you to.” Sanji sounds tired. “I’m trying to tell you that this isn’t Kuro. You can’t just fly in there, fists going, Luffy. “

Nami sets the letter down and turns her attention fully to their cook. “You know who’s on that island,” she says. 

There’s no question about it. There’s a strange wariness in Sanji’s stance, there has been since they found the letter. Blowing out a long stream of smoke, Sanji nods.

“I do now. There’s a Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman. I've heard rumors that he runs Shimotsuki Village and the surrounding island. He's ruthless. His status as a Shichibukai means the Marines won't touch him, especially when it's rumored the Revolutionaries once had allies in that village." Sanji shakes his head. "We're in for a fight, a  _ real _ fight. We need to go in there with a plan."

"I have a plan," Luffy replies firmly. "We're gonna kick his ass."

Sanji sighs. His blue eyes move to Nami and she pulls in a deep breath. Luffy doesn’t do plans. They’d learned that when they were fighting Kuro. The idiot she’s chosen to call captain seems to like to throw himself into a fight and just hope his fists can handle it. Which, she now knows, is in direct contrast with Sanji, a cool and calculating assassin. Well, former assassin. 

He hadn't gone into much detail of his life and Nami didn't want to ask. There's something haunted in those blue eyes when he mentions about his life before and Luffy has made it perfectly clear that the past doesn't matter on his ship. Her strange captain accepting Sanji without question wasn't overly surprising. Nor was his unshakable determination to track down  _ his _ swordsman. Because, despite his numerous objections, Zoro belongs with them.

Their three week journey is filled with Sanji and Luffy training for the fight ahead while Usopp works diligently on a surprise for Nami. She doesn't put much thought into it. Instead, Nami spends most of her time watching the sea, searching for the wreckage of Zoro's ship or the swordsman himself. Not that she would tell Luffy that. 

Her captain has been firm in his belief that if anyone is going to make the dangerous trek in an undersized vessel, it's Zoro.

"Land!" Usopp's shout brings waves of excitement and fear through her.

A Shichibukai, one of the seven warlords of the sea. She wants to believe Luffy can handle this no problem. That they’ll charge into this man’s hideout, beat the sit out of him, and whisk Zoro off to safety. But, the unease that’s continually lingering in Sanji’s eyes makes it hard for her to believe. 

“We should try to find an inconspicuous spot,” Nami tells them. “If it really is a Shichibukai, we want every advantage we can get.”

“Inconspicuous means no one notices us.” Sanji reaches out to snatch Luffy as their captain rushes toward the figurehead, shouting about kicking ass. “Think this through, Luffy. If Mihawk knows we’re coming for Zoro, he might hurt him before we can get there to help.”

She’s grateful at least one of these idiot boys has his head on straight. They manage to dock with relative ease, Sanji keeping a firm hold on the back of Luffy’s vest once they get off the ship. No one in the town seems to pay them any mind, though Nami doesn’t miss the men with swords that linger in dark corners, shooting them suspicious looks.

“Must be Mihawk’s crew,” Sanji mutters to her, nodding towards a lean young man that vanishes down an alleyway and yanking Luffy back when he tries to follow him. “Stop that.”

“He can lead me to who I gotta punch.”

“Luffy, I told you, you can’t just rush in and punch a Shichibukai. Think of Zoro, would you.”

Something heavy thuds against the ground to Nami’s left and she starts, turning toward the noise. A man with glasses, dressed in a kimono, stared at them, eyes waxed with a mix of surprise and worry. Nami's heart leaps into her throat. 

This man knows Zoro's name. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Nami shoves the boys forward. They need to get out of here,  _ now _ . Before anyone else knows what they’re here for and word gets back to Mihawk. Because Sanji’s right. This could do more harm than good if they can’t get their swordsman out of harm’s way first.

A hand snatches her arm, pulling her to a stop and Nami turns to the man. He’s gone slightly pale, dark nervous eyes darting around the surrounding stalls.

“You,” he says in a whisper as the boys stop walking, turning to see why she hasn’t followed them. “Know my son?”

“Son?” Nami echoes.

Zoro never mentioned a father. Though, to be fair, he never mentioned a Shichibukai either. If Nami’s being completely honest with herself, Zoro hasn’t really mentioned  _ anything _ about his life. Other than a girl named Kuina. The rest is all speculation - even if the evidence feels as tall as a mountain - and Sanji’s repeated insistence that Zoro is in trouble. 

Again, the man’s gaze moves around them, as thought searching for eavesdroppers. “Not here.” 

And then, he’s walking past her. All three of her crewmates shoot her confused looks but Nami shakes her head and follows.

Zoro’s father sits them down with tea. Luffy naps in the corner, snapping that he doesn’t care about Zoro’s past, he just wants to kick Mihawk’s ass. Which seems to surprise and please Zoro’s father in equal parts.

“It’s been many years since anyone cared for my son,” the man whispers, eyes full of tears. “He’s been so alone.”

Usopp looks up from his tea, the terror yet to leave him completely, fingers still quaking slightly. “What happened here?”

Zoro’s father drops his gaze. “Dracule Mihawk.”

“We guessed,” Sanji replies, tone short and bored.

Nami shoots him a glare. There’s no sense in alienating the only person who can help them. Zoro’s father drops his gaze for a moment before he looks out the window again, toward a large castle-like building that sits on the hillside. If Nami had to wager a bet, she’d say that's where they’re going to find Mihawk. And Zoro.

“Zoro wandered into my dojo twelve years ago,” Zoro’s father says after a long pause. “He was barely seven. Alone, half starved. But, proud. The proudest young boy I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. He and my daughter, Kuina, were my best students. Both so determined and so strong. Even my adult students never stood a chance.”

There’s pride and sadness in his voice and his eyes as he speaks. He tells them in great detail of Zoro’s growth. Of how a scared, lonely young boy gradually became part of their family. And, then he tells of Mihawk. The World’s Greatest Swordsman who came to this village in search of a sword, passed down through generations of the Shimotsuki family. Infamous in a far away land called Wano. And, when Mihawk realized he wouldn’t find the blade, he took Kuina instead.

“But why?’ Usopp asks.

“I can’t be sure,” Zoro’s father whispers. “No reason was ever given to me. But, he’s the World’s Greatest Swordsman and he wields one of the Saijō Ō Wazamono. Any normal blade would shatter beneath Yuro’s impact. No one can stand against him.”

“But that didn’t stop Zoro,” Nami whispers.

Even in such a short time of knowing him, Nami has learned that Zoro will do anything for the people he cares for. No matter what the odds look like. He stood against Buggy, Kuro, and did his best to make Sanji feel like he belongs. No matter how bleak things looked, Zoro would have tried to save Kuina.

“Six times, he challenged Mihawk. Each time, he was dealt a blow that should have killed him. But, my son is strong. Strong and determined. He always managed to live. Finally, Mihawk made Zoro a deal. If he brings Mihawk all twelve of the Saijō Ō Wazamono, Kuina will be free to leave. But, until Zoro manages that, he’s a member of Mihawk’s crew. I begged him not to. I didn’t want to lose both of my children. But, once Zoro makes up his mind, there’s no talking him out of it. At nine years old, he looked at me with such fire in his eyes and he said “Sensei, I’m going to save Kuina. No matter what, I’m going to free her. I promise”. He’s traveled through three of the four blues for ten years and to my knowledge, he’s only found one. I fear he’ll never find them all.”

“He doesn’t need to,” Sanji says, hands clenched in knuckle white fists. “That’s what we’re here for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains**   
>  _Graphic details of physical and psychological abuse_
> 
> The worst of these triggers falls within a section after Zoro has returned home. After being delivering the sword, Zoro is beaten by several of the crew as a punishment for being late and then whipped until his back bleeds and will definitely scar as punishment for Kuina misbehaving. Please keep in mind that there is constant psychological abuse in this chapter and Zoro's internal thoughts are often the result of this. He often refers to his abuser as "kind" for hurting him instead of hurting Kuina and tells himself his abuse is justified because he is "nothing" and "worthless". If this is an uncomfortable or triggering event for you, I highly recommend not reading this chapter. You can feel free to let me know in the comments below and I will gladly type out a summary for the chapter to share with you. Your mental health is important!
> 
> **This scene begins with:**   
>  _"I think it's time for you to be reminded of the consequences of actions, Kuina..."_   
>  **The scene ends with:**   
>  _"One hour to be with Kuina. One whole hour. He did good..."_
> 
> Ooof, okay. Wow, yeah, this was rough. Apologies to all of you wonderful people because this got a lot sadder than I intended for it to be. But you have your answer! Zoro is the Nami of this AU and Mihawk is his Arlong.... Just a lot crueler. So shout out to Peachbulle, who picked up on that yellow eyed hint in the previous chapter! I'm sure it's raised a few more questions from you all, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next part to get those answers. I do hope you all enjoyed and that I haven't turned you all off from my awful treatment of our sweet swordsman. This Zoro is quite a bit different from canon Zoro, but rest assured, that as this AU series goes on and his confidence comes back, the two will become a lot more similar. 
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Of course I don't know how to use a sword! I can't cook either. I can't navigate worth a damn. And, I can't even lie. Withouth my nakama with me, I would have died forever ago! But that's the whole point of nakama. I need my nakama. I need_ Zoro. _So, I'm gonna kick your ass for him. Because he's my nakama. I decided!" Fury still burning in his eyes, Luffy turns to Zoro. "You're dumb. Didn't you hear what I told Sanji? You're my nakama, Zoro._ Mine. _So, I'm gonna fight for you. No matter who tries to take you away. I'll kick their ass."_
> 
> (Luffy fights Mihawk. Kuina has a plan. Nami has some words of wisdom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  Graphic details of psychological abuse  
> Brief mentions of physical abuse  
> Brief mentions of suicide  
>  **Please read responsibly!! And please read the note below!**
> 
> Alright, everyone, we're finishing up this "arc" today! Again, I have the warning up for abuse. **But** , you'll notice that there isn't a prompt sending you to the end notes. That is because the psychical abuse happens blink and you miss it quick (it's one sentence) and the psychological abuse once again is ever present throughout Zoro's POV. He is a victim of constant abuse over an extended period of time and it definitely shows in all of his sections. There is no one section I can point to and say "skip this and you probably won't be triggered". **If this is a situation you find triggering, please do NOT read it**. Let me know and I will gladly type out a summary of the chapter for you. Your mental health is very important and I don't want anyone triggering themselves. 
> 
> This chapter is, again, full of angst and heartbreak, but it's also full of the crew fighting for their nakama. And I think that's beautiful. Everyone needs a Strawhat crew. I hope you guys all enjoy.

Mihawk’s crew turns out to be a bunch of uncoordinated idiots, not that Sanji is overly surprised. For what Zoro’s father - Koushirou - had told them, they’re former classmates of Zoro’s. Men that couldn’t beat him even when he was a child. Sanji doubts they could beat him now, in a fair challenge.

Darting through the castle proves to be no challenge. After a lifetime of moving in silence to slit the throats of kings in the night, darting around a bunch of overconfident morons takes no effort. The cells are his goal, but if he can manage to snatch the idiot swordsman they’ve decided to claim on his way by, Sanji won’t say no to it. Koushirou seems confident that Zoro won’t be with Kuina. Keeping them apart seems to be the most powerful weapon in Mihawk’s arsenal. Not that it’s overly surprising. The fear of what could be happening is far more powerful than any blade. 

“Who the hell are you?” The question floats through the air before Sanji’s even finished closing the door to the dungeons.

He freezes, looking around and spotting no one. The small hallway is devoid of a soul and the closest cells are empty. 

“Well? Are you deaf?”

Sanji follows the voice down the hallway, to the only occupied cell. The young woman sitting on the small bed looks to be his age, if not slightly older. Her long black hair falls around her, dark eyes cold as ice when they land on Sanji. He doesn’t miss the challenge sitting there, daring him to try something. Confident that she can handle whatever he throws at her.

“You’re Kunia,” Sanji says.

Kuina scoffs. “Big brain on you. Where’d Mihawk drag you in from?”

“I’m not with Mihawk.”

One of her dark eyebrows raises. “You expect me to believe that someone as strong as you just wandered in here off the street without any of the simpletons out there noticing?”

“How do you know I’m strong?” 

“I can feel it, jackass. Who are you?”

He can’t complain about her suspicion. Sanji had been suspicious of people who tried to be kind to him as well. Because everyone wants something. Everyone before Usopp, that is.

“My name’s Sanji.”

Kuina’s entire demeanor shifts. A new tension shoots through her, full of shock and disbelief. She springs to her feet, eyes wide, as though she’s seen a ghost. 

“Sanji,” she echoes his name as though she knows him. “You’re Sanji?”

Blinking, Sanji nods.

“You’re the cook. You’re Zoro’s cook.” 

“Technically, I’m Luffy’s cook. But-”

“You came for Zoro.” 

Her face softens in a slight smile, eyes watering slightly. Such a sudden and unexpected change that Sanji can do little more than nod.

Kunia’s smile widens. “I told him. Someday. Someday, someone was going to want to help him.” 

“We do,” Sanji says, leaning against the bars. “I’m here to get you out. Your father said Zoro wouldn’t leave until you’re free.”

Kuina’s face falls and she shakes her head. “Zoro won’t leave until he’s dead.”

The words chill Sanji to the bone. “What?”

“He gave Mihawk his word. My father underestimates how much that means to Zoro. He doesn't understand what Zoro's gone through." Her hands tighten into fists. "He always told us about honor when we were young. Honor and pride are the most important things a swordsman can have. Mihawk's taken all of that away from Zoro. The only thing he has left to honor is his word. He won't break it. He won't leave Mihawk's crew until he completes his promise or that bastard is dead." Fire spreads through Kuina's eyes. "And I'm going to be the one to kill him. I promised Zoro. I'll make Mihawk pay for what he's done."

It's an inopportune time, but jealousy flares through Sanji's body. If only he'd had someone like Kuina, a fierce protector, maybe things would have turned out different for him. But that's in the past. And Sanji thinks he might have that now. He has Luffy. Luffy, who didn't bat an eye when Sanji sat on Merry's deck, bawling like a child while Usopp hugged him and tried to explain to the crew exactly what a monster he was. The captain had simply slapped his most prized possession onto Sanji's head, frowned at him, and told him to stop.

_"I don't care. Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. You're my nakama now and that's what matters. So, shut up and don't say those things about yourself again, Sanji. Or I'll kick your ass."_

"Alright." Sanji nods. "I'll get you out and then-"

"No. You can't. If Mihawk finds me gone, he'll hurt Zoro. Worse than he already has."

The words send a fierce protectiveness surging through Sanji's entire body. "He hurt Zoro?"

Kuina's gaze drops. "It was my fault. If I'd been better." She shakes her head, as though to clear her thoughts. "It doesn't matter. Listen, just go back to my father and tell him you need Wado."

"Wado?"

"He'll know what it means. Get Wado and bring her to me." Her lips curl in a vicious smile. "And then I can drive her through Mihawk and listen to him beg for mercy."

They let him sleep in a real bed. For the first time in what feels like forever, Mihawk allows Zoro to go to an actual bunk room and sleep in an actual bed. _And_ , he gives strict orders for Zoro not to be disturbed. Maybe it should scare him. It's rare for his captain to be so kind, but Zoro's too tired to care.

His back aches. The crew's doctor had done the bare minimum to patch the whip marks on his back, per Mihawk's request. His captain wants them to scar. Which is probably the right move. Then, he'll always have them to remind him. Zoro can't be a swordsman. Not a real one, anyway. So, it's fitting for him to wear these scars. The shame of a man who will never be anything.

He shakes the thoughts from his head and settles himself on his stomach. The bed is soft. Warm. Lonely. Quiet.

Zoro misses noise. Misses Luffy's snores and Usopp's mumbles. Misses the soft tap of Sanji's shoes when he wakes early to make breakfast.

"Stop," he mutters to himself. 

Because he needs to. The crew was never his. He doesn't belong with them. He belongs to Mihawk. Belongs here. He gave his word. And, now, it's all he has. The only thing Zoro has to give anyone anymore is his word.

Sleep comes slowly, accompanied by his own humming of sea shanties and fantasies of listening to the crew laugh. Even his dreams continue to be touched by them. Dreams of sailing the open seas with Luffy. Dreams of the crew caring about him, wanting to take him on adventures. Dreams of being something, anything.

Rough hands grabbing Zoro’s arm drag him out of his blissful dreams. He hits the floor with sudden and painful force, sleep still swirling in his mind. He can hear the voices of Mihawk’s crew, sneering at him as they haul him up and drag him toward the door. Panic and sleep pour through him.

He did something wrong. What did he do wrong? Was he not supposed to sleep? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would he think he was allowed to sleep? Mihawk didn’t tell him he could sleep. He should have accepted the kindness as what it was. Just laid in the bed and relaxed. But, no sleep. Mihawk didn’t say he could sleep.

They throw him to the ground in Mihawk’s throne room, letting him scramble to his hands and knees to look around. The world slows to a near stop and Zoro chokes on his own breath. More of Mihawk’s crew stand there and with them are two familiar faces. Sanji and Sensei. Rage flickers in Sanji's eyes as he looks down at Zoro, eyeing the bruises on his face and poking out from beneath his shirt. 

Sanji. Why is Sanji here?

Why is _Sensei_ here?

Dread builds into a dull panic and Zoro knows he’s trembling as he looks up at his captain, sitting boredly on his throne, legs crossed at the knees. After a long pause of silence, Mihawk stands. Oftentimes, Zoro forgets how tall his captain truly is, but now he remembers. Mihawk towers over him, angry yellow eyes staring down at him. 

“What, pray tell, is _that_ , Zoro-kun?” Mihawk growls, gesturing toward Sanji.

“I-I,” Zoro stutters. Mihawk will know if he lies. He always knows. But Zoro doesn’t want to tell him. If he knows that Zoro knows Sanji - _cares_ about Sanji - things can only get worse. His breath catches, leaving him with little more than whimpers. 

“Y-you _what_ , Zoro-kun?” Mihawk mocks.

Shame heats Zoro’s cheeks.

Zoro’s gaze moves back to Sanji and Sensei against his will. Sanji’s body tenses and the men around him tighten their grips, as though afraid he’s going to lunge at Mihawk at any second. Sensei isn’t looking at him. Which doesn’t surprise him. Any respect Sensei has for him has surely long gone. But, why is he here? Why would Mihawk go to the trouble of bringing him all the way here? Unless. 

Chest heaving with pure panic, Zoro turns his attention back to his captain. A slight smirk sits across Mihawk’s lips when their eyes meet again, as though trying to tell Zoro that his thought is correct. 

“I’m sorry,” Zoro breathes.

He isn’t completely sure what he’s sorry for, but Mihawk likes it when he says sorry, so maybe that will help. Maybe it will spare Sensei. Maybe he can beg. Or make another promise. 

“Sorry?” Mihawk’s lips curl. “You bring a _Vinsmoke_ into my village and you’re _sorry_?”

Vinsmoke? The name sounds familiar, but Zoro can’t quite place it.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that, Zoro.” The tremors worsen as Mihawk drops his mocking honorifics again, leaving room for only rage. “Do you honestly think a sorry is going to fix you bringing an assassin to my door? You try to hire someone to kill me and _you’re sorry_?”

Zoro’s gaze snaps up. Kill him? He thinks Zoro asked Sanji to kill him. No. He’d never. Zoro promised. He gave Mihawk his word and he wouldn’t cheat out of it. 

“I-I didn’t,” he stammers out. “I-”

Mihawk’s hand cracks across his face. Warm spills down his bottom lip as it splits. Zoro clamps his jaw shut and ducks his head.

“Oi!” Sanji snarls from across the room.

“Something to say, Vinsmoke?”

“Keep your hands _off_ of him.”

_Please, stop,_ Zoro wants to say. _Please, don’t make him angry. If I can be good, he’ll let you and Sensei live. Please, stop._

Scoffing, Mihawk’s hand drops to pet Zoro’s hair. Shame burns through him. Sitting on his knees with his captain petting him, like a damn dog that cowers for its master. They’ll never want him. Sensei must hate him by now. Sanji will tell Luffy. They’ll never want someone so pathetic.

“I can do whatever I want with him,” Mihawk says firmly. “He’s _mine_. So, you can imagine my hurt when I find one of the Vinsmoke assassins standing in his father’s home, plotting my downfall. I must admit that I am surprised, Koushirou. I never thought you’d have the gall to do anything other than hide in your dojo. To assist in treason, that’s a crime punishable by death.”

Death. Death.

Mihawk’s going to kill him. Zoro’s chest tightens, he can feel uncomfortable heat rising through him. Each breath tries to stick in his throat.

“So sad, isn’t it.” Mihawk’s fingers begin to twist in Zoro’s hair. “He’s tried so hard for you and Kuina. He’s been such a good boy. And, now, he’s betrayed me. Broken his word. Tell me, Koushirou, is this how you raised him? With no honor? To break a promise?”

Sensei doesn’t answer. 

Mihawk wrenches his hair, pulling Zoro’s head up until their eyes meet. “Well? Is that how he raised you, Zoro-kun?”

“N-no, Mihawk-sama.”

He didn’t break his promise. But, there’s no sense in arguing with Mihawk over it. Mihawk is the captain. Mihawk is always right. And, Zoro can only apologize and hope for the best.

“So, you’ve not only shamed me but also the man that took you into his home. It’s no wonder he can’t look at you.”

Zoro’s head spins. From exhaustion or fear or lack of oxygen, he can’t be sure. But, he’s dizzy, nauseated.

“I suppose it isn’t really fair to kill him for your mistakes. But how else will you learn?”

_Please. Please. Please. I’ll do anything_.

“But, I am in a merciful mood this afternoon, Zoro-kun. I’ll give you a chance to save him. Show me how sorry you are. Clean my boots.”

Bow his head and lick Mihawk’s boots clean. Zoro feels sick. He wants to disappear. Wants the ground to open and swallow him whole at the though. What self respecting swordsman would ever lower themselves to _this_? The answer is simple, they wouldn’t. No swordsman would ever do this. But, Zoro doesn’t get to be a swordsman anymore. There are scars on his back. He has no honor left. 

But he can save Sensei. Save Kuina.

_I am nothing._

There’s a strange stink in the air. Almost as though hair and fabric are being burned.

Licking his trembling lips, Zoro pulls in a deep breath. He can do this. He can save them. He can. And, once they’re safe, it doesn’t matter anymore. Once he saves them, maybe Mihawk will finally kill him and Zoro can be free. Or, if he can’t anger Mihawk enough, maybe he’ll just do it himself. Sensei said once that sometimes that’s the most honorable thing to do. Maybe he can do that, after he saves them.

“Luffy!” Sanji’s enraged shout echoes around them and Zoro’s eyes move to the cook. Flames flicker around his leg as he slams it into the nearest crew, freeing both himself and Sensei in a single sweep. “You take too damn long!”

“What in the hell-” 

In the blink of an eye, Mihawk vanishes from Zoro’s sight, slamming into the far wall. Luffy replaces him, standing between Zoro and his captain as smoke leaks across the room.

“Shishishi! Sanji’s impatient. Nami said we had to wait for her. That’s the plan.”

“Fuck the plan. I changed my mind. You were right. Let’s kick his ass.”

Luffy beams at Sanji before looking down at Zoro. Kindness. Zoro finds kindness and determination in those dark eyes. It makes him feel like he’s floating. They came for him? Luffy and Sanji came for him.

“Luffy,” Zoro manages to whisper through his shock. “What? Why?”

In a single, swift movement, Luffy pulls the strawhat from his head and plants it on top of Zoro’s. The strawhat. Luffy’s most prized possession, he’d once told Zoro. This hat means everything to Luffy and he’s putting it on Zoro’s head with such ease.

“You’re my nakama, Zoro,” Luffy says. “Of course I came to get you.” 

Nakama. The word makes Zoro dizzy.

Luffy smile falls as he turns back to the wall Mihawk slammed into, one rubbery arm stretching out to grab a nearby sword. “Oi! You’re Mihawk, right? You hurt my nakama. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

It’s all a mess of trembling ground, shattering stone, and screams of pain. Zoro can’t find the strength to move from his spot, kneeling with Luffy’s hat upon his head and watching wide eyed as Luffy swings his stolen sword wildly while dodging Mihawk’s blows. Despite his best efforts, small cuts appear all over Luffy’s rubbery body, red blood dripping down his arms and forehead. Behind him, Zoro hears Sanji plowing through the crew.

“You try to defeat me with a weapon you can’t even wield and for a man who can’t even stand on his own two feet,” Mihawk snarls. “How stupid can you be, boy?”

“Of course I don’t know how to use a sword! I can’t cook either. I can’t navigate worth a damn. And, I can’t even lie. Without my nakama with me, I would have died forever ago! But that’s the whole point of nakama. I need my nakama. I need _Zoro_ . So, I'm gonna kick your ass for him. Because he's _my_ nakama. I decided!" Fury still burning in his eyes, Luffy turns to Zoro. "You're dumb. Didn't you hear what I told Sanji? You're my nakama, Zoro. _Mine_. So, I’m gonna fight for you. No matter who tries take you away. I’ll kick their ass.”

Fight? For Zoro? No, that can't be right. No one would ever fight for him. No one will ever save him. This is where he belongs. Zoro belongs to Mihawk. He has nowhere else to go.

And yet, Luffy's most prized possession sits on his head. There's fire in Luffy's eyes, determination in his tone. And, he's here. The crew followed Zoro. Luffy is facing down Mihawk, all for him. Tears build in Zoro's eyes.

_“One day, you’re going to find someone, Zoro. They’re going to love you. They’re going to save you.”_

"How sweet." Mihawk's clipped, mocking tone sends ice into Zoro's veins. Shivers run through him from the chill as he looks at his captain. "But, if he knew the truth, what you are, he wouldn't be so eager to fight. Now, would he, Zoro-kun?"

Something flashes through Luffy's eyes and his anger only seems to intensify.

"Go on," Mihawk orders. Dread creeps up Zoro's chest. "Tell him what you are."

Luffy won't want him. Luffy could never want him. Broken. Worthless. Useless. Directionless. Stupid.

"Nothing," Zoro tells Luffy. Because it's true. "I am nothing."

"You must be Kuina. I'm Nami."

"The navigator." Kuina has a soft, awed smile. In direct contrast to the demon look Sanji insisted that the girl had. "You all came for him."

For Zoro. Nami smiles back. "Of course. He's our nakama." She offers Kuina the white sword in her hand. "Sanji said you needed this. Let me pick the lock and then-"

"Don't bother." Kuina takes the sword with a wide, confident grin. "Just stand back."

Nami barely manages to stumble backward before Kuina draws the sword and slices the cell door into ribbons. The smirk grows into a satisfied and yet terrifying grin, Kuina's pupils seems to blow up in an almost crazed look. 

"You," Nami stammers. "You. You just. That was steel."

Kuina hums. "Mihawk's been training me."

"What?"

Training someone you plan to keep prisoner seems like an awful idea. Especially when they can grow to be as strong as Kuina.

"My father and I are descendants of the Shimotsuki Clan, hailing from a land called Wano. They were powerful and well respected. It's believed that skill and strength are passed down in bloodlines and that anyone of the Shimotsuki family that wields a blade is destined for greatness. Though my father might disagree." A slight bitterness takes her tone as she resheaths. "Mihawk wants to conquer that land one day. And he believes with a powerful member of the Shimotsuki family on his crew, it'll be much easier. So, he allows me to train and hopes that one day, he'll break my spirit. The way he broke Zoro's. He uses us against each other. I'm only allowed to train when Zoro's out to sea. Or when he's locked in a cell with those pitiful excuses of men that we used to train with. And only with blades that his Yuro can shatter with ease." Her gaze drops to the sword in her hand. "But, not now. Now, I have Wado again. And she can stand against Yuro. I'm going to free us."

The raw determination in her gaze takes Nami's breath away. Even after all her years at sea, all her years of hunting for treasure, she's never met a woman so strong and brave.

The ceiling rattled above them. Nami sighs.

"Sounds like Luffy couldn't stick to the plan. I should have known."

"Plan?"

Nami nods. "Sanji let himself get captured as bait. We figured with Mihawk and his crew concentrating on him, it would be much easier to get you through the halls. Plus, then the boys can take out the rest of his shit crew while you handle Mihawk."

Kuina smirks. "Not a bad plan." Her face falls in a thoughtful look for a moment. "You can pick locks, right? Zoro said you're a master thief."

Master thief? Her? Nami isn't sure she'd go that far. Sure, she knows her way around a lock pick and she can outwit most of the idiots she's met. But, still. That's awfully high praise.

"I can pick a lock."

"Good. I need you to get something for me. There's a room on the west side of the castle, behind a huge door with a golden sword emblem. It's where Mihawk keeps all of the swords Zoro brings him. There's one in there. You'll know it when you see it. It's scabbard is a deep red and its tsuba is golden with a rounded cross pattée. It'll probably make you feel uncomfortable. Like it's a weapon from hell itself."

Nami really isn't liking the sound of that. "Hell itself?" She can't even bring herself to care that her voice trembles.

"Hai. Sandai Kitetsu. It's cursed."

Nope. Not liking the sound of that one bit. " _Cursed_?"

Kuina nods. "Zoro found it last year. Kitetsu only listens to him. Not even Mihawk can wield that blade. But, Zoro can. And, if he's going to fight, he needs something better than those piece of shit katana Mihawk makes him use now. Can you get it?"

No. Nope. Cursed? No, thank you. God help anyone that goes near something cursed.

But. It is for Zoro.

Pulling in a deep breath, Nami nods. "Yeah. I can get it."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a man to murder."

When he was young, Ace used to tell Luffy that sometimes he got mad enough to see red. That such rage built up inside him that the color took over his vision and wouldn't leave him until he punched something. Or destroyed something.

Zoro-kun. Luffy remembers the flinches that Zoro had given that lady on the island where they'd met. The way he tensed under the name. Now, hearing that sick, mocking voice say it, Luffy knows why.

Tears leak down Zoro's face, gray eyes slightly distant and shadowed by the hat that Luffy placed atop his head. So that Zoro would know. He's nakama. Luffy will burn down this entire village to save _his_ swordsman.

"Nothing," Zoro says, voice soft and lost but honest. Honest because Zoro actually believes it. "I am nothing."

Luffy sees red.

He doesn’t feel the cuts on his arms, even though he’s sure they’re there. In the haze of fury, he can just barely make out the surprise on Mihawk’s face as he throws fist after fist, allowing his rubber limbs to bounce off surrounding walls and fly back. At this point, Luffy doesn’t even have a target. He just wants to hit _everything_. 

Nothing. Zoro thought he was nothing. Bruised and beaten and _broken_. Luffy knows that look. He’s seen it before, in his brother’s eyes. It hurts, to know that someone else he cares about thinks that way. Luffy couldn’t protect Zoro from this. But, he’s going to make sure it never happens again. 

“Enough!” Mihawk shouts as another fists slams into his face. 

The Shichibukai bleeds from his nose and mouth. His eye is red and swollen from where Luffy’s managed to hit him multiple times. And yet, Luffy doesn't feel like he’s actually done anything. A wave of wind slams into him, slicing into his skin as it throws him backwards. He slams into one of Mihawk’s crew members and it brings him to an abrupt halt.

This isn’t good. Not that Luffy is scared. Because he never gets scared. But, he can still admit that this is very, very not good. Mihawk is stronger than he is and he also has a sword. A big, big sword. One that Luffy can’t shatter, no matter how hard he tries. 

Maybe Nami was right. They probably should have gone with the plan, but how was Luffy supposed to wait through that? Through this bastard making Zoro feel like he belonged under Mihawk’s feet.

Metal meets metal before Mihawk can reach him. There’s a girl - Kuina, Luffy suspects - standing there with a white sword blocking Mihawk’s.

“If you can’t use a sword,” she says, voice calm and cool. “Then leave the sword fighting to a swordsman. Besides.” She shoves Mihawk backwards with surprising grace. “We have a score to settle.”

The sword definitely feels like it belongs in the depths of hell. Kuina was absolutely right. The darkness wafting from it reminds Nami of the eerie fear that once kept up her back after Nojiko told her ghost stories as a child. From the moment her fingers brush it’s scabbard, Nami feels as though there is an evil lingering at her back. Waiting to sink its teeth into her.

She pushes the awful feeling to the back of her mind as she carries the sword back to the main room. It isn’t hard to find. All she needs to do is follow the screams and the sound of shattering stones. The main room is a warzone when Nami finds her way there. Luffy and Sanji are throwing themself about, Zoro’s father has picked up a blade of his own, calming striking through only those who approach him, and Kuina and Mihawk are locked in battle. They move with shocking speed, so quickly Nami barely manages to keep her eye on them. 

Zoro sits in the middle of the chaos, as though frozen, Luffy’s hat upon his head. The distant, confused look in his eyes makes her stomach churn and she hates the bruises peppering his face. He blinks at her when she drops to her knees beside him, lips parting slightly.

“You,” he whispers. “You came too. N’ Usopp.” 

The sniper has been firing his lead balls into the backs of anyone that got too close to their swordsman. At least three of the unsuspecting assholes have been knocked unconscious. Though, the sniper is nowhere in sight. 

“Of course,” Nami tells him, placing the sword down beside him. The eerie feeling continues to plague her, but Nami strokes his cheek softly. He flinches. “You’re our nakama, Zoro. We’ll always come for you.”

Zoro’s eyebrows furrow, as though he doesn’t understand.

“Kuina asked me to bring this to you.” Nami gestures toward the sword sitting between them. “She said it was yours.”

The sight of the sword makes Zoro wince. “I’m not. I can’t. I’m not allowed to touch that.”

“Who told you that?” Nami asks.

Another random swordsman falls when Usopp shoots a lead ball into his head. 

“Mihawk-sama,” Zoro mutters. “I get. I’m bad when I touch that.”

Bad. He touches a sword from the depth of hell and then he’s bad. If that isn’t a bad omen, Nami isn’t sure what is. Swallowing hard, Nami strokes a thumb over his knuckles. 

“Zoro,” she whispers.

“I used to be strong,” he tells her. “Brave. They used to want me.”

Kuina and his father. He doesn’t have to say their names for Nami to know who he’s talking about.

Tears gather in Nami’s eyes. “They still want you.”

“I just wanted to save her.”

“Kuina doesn’t need you to save her anymore, Zoro.” Nami nods to his sister, throwing herself into the fight with Mihawk. “Now, she needs you to save you. And she thinks this sword can help you..”

“I can’t. I can’t be bad, Nami. I’ll get her in trouble.”

Pulling in a deep breath, Nami thinks back to her sister’s words as they watched their mother die. Thinks of the way Nojiko had held her close and ordered her to stop making Bellemere worry. Because the only way for their mother to truly be at peace was for her to know that her daughters would be alright. That they would take care of themselves first.

“Zoro, listen to me, alright. Because this is important. You and Kuina are so busy trying to save each other that you’ve stuck yourselves here. She will _never_ be okay, _never_ be free, until she knows that you’re alright. Until she knows that you can fight for yourself. If you want Kuina to be free, you have to save yourself. That’s the trick. Save yourself and you set Kuina free.”

For one, heart stopping moment, Nami thinks he doesn't understand. Mihawk has used Zoro and Kuina against each other for so long that the only way either of them will ever be free is if they start fighting for themselves. To save one of them saves both of them. Kuina seems to know that already. She attacks Mihawk with grace and determination. 

Then, Zoro’s hand shoots forward, wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her forward into his lap. She hears a harsh ting as he draws the cursed sword, blocking the blade of one of Mihawk’s crew. It sends chills down her spine, being so close to the blade when it isn’t sitting in its scabbard. Almost like someone’s whispering dangerous things in her ear. 

Zoro shoots up and away from her. Nami turns around, watching wide eyed as their quiet and polite swordsman cuts through anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. Blood floats across the air as Zoro’s sword swings, peppering across Zoro’s exposed skin. Fear dumps through Nami’s body as he turns, their eyes meeting. Both his pupils have contracted in a dangerous, enraged look. With red smeared across his face, he looks almost demonic. A strange, purple mist wraps around him, almost like a protective barrier.

Mihawk’s crew all try to scramble away from him, shouting and tripping over each other to get away from Zoro. Even Luffy and Sanji pause in their assaults to glance back at the swordsman.

“You idiot,” Nami hears Mihawk snarl behind her. “Kitetsu isn’t fit to be wielded. He’ll kill us all.”

“Hopefully, he starts with you,” Kuina grunts back. 

Sanji bolts toward her as Zoro turns back to Mihawk’s crew, a vicious smirk on his face. Even from a distance, Nami can hear Usopp’s teeth chattering in fear. She never imagined being afraid of Zoro. Mild mannered Zoro with a shy smile. Now, she is. He looks like a demon, full of rage and vengeance. 

“Come on,” Sanji says, pulling Nami up. “We should get out of the way.”

“Out of the way?” Nami echoes.

“That thing’s cursed, Nami. Can’t you feel it?” Sanji asks. 

He takes her to the far side of the room, away from Kuina and Mihawk’s battle and far away from Zoro. Blood paints the walls and floor as Zoro cuts through them with ease, Luffy herding Zoro’s father away as well.

“Why did you give him that?” Sanji demands. “Don’t you know anything about cursed objects? Oi, Usopp, stay up there and keep your head down.”

Above them, Nami hears the small whimper and the soft thud of Usopp dropping himself to the ground again. 

“Kuina,” Nami mutters, “told me to bring it to him.”

“What? Is she insane?” Sanji’s anxious gaze moves toward Zoro, effortlessly defending himself against Mihawk’s many crew members. 

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Zoro’s mad.” Luffy appears with their swordsman’s father, frowning over at the scene. “Mad and hurt. N’ now he wants to make them pay.”

“That’s what curses do, Nami,” Sanji says. “They can amplify dangerous emotions. Giving a cursed weapon to someone like Zoro, it’s asking for trouble. I don’t understand why Kuina asked you to do it.”

“‘Cause, Zoro’s gotta stop being mad somehow.” Luffy frowns. “This is a bad way to do it, though.”

If Zoro feels any of the blood cuts that appear on his body as Mihawk’s crew try to defend themselves, he doesn’t show it. Sanji keeps himself slightly in front of Nami and she can feel his unease. Her hands grip his sleeve, regret bubble through her. She never should have given him that sword.

Luffy moves forward slowly, inching as though approaching a wild animal. 

“Luffy,” Nami protests. 

“Oi, oi,” Usopp whines.

Zoro swings Kitetsu, bringing the blade cleanly through the neck of one of the men. The head hits the ground, face frozen in terror.

“Zoro,” Luffy calls softly.

Most of Mihawk’s men, the ones still alive, have made it into the far reaches of the room, out of reach of Zoro’s blade. His gray eyes, still distant and crazed, swivel to find Luffy. Nami’s hands tighten around Sanj’s sleeve. Their cook tenses in front of her, shifting his position as though getting ready to bolt to Luffy’s side.

“‘S okay.” Luffy takes another step forward, careful and soft. "Zoro, everything's okay. We're here now, n' we're gonna take care of you. I promise."

Unfocused and swaying slightly under the effects of the curse, Zoro stares back at him.

"Put that away, okay? Look. Kuina took care of him." Luffy gestures over his shoulder.

Only then does Nami realize the battlefield has fallen silent. Turning, she watches Kuina twist her blade in Mihawk's chest once before wrenching it free. Blood spatters across her face, staining her white shirt and sending something thick and red skittering across the floor. His heart, Nami realizes as Mihawk's body falls. Kuina literally cut his heart out. 

"You're free, Zoro," Luffy says. "Kuina too. You're free. He can't hurt anybody now. So, put that away, 'kay?"

Luffy moves within striking distance, not flinching under the crazed look in Zoro's eyes and reaching an arm out. Nami's never seen Luffy move with such thought and care. There's a gentle smile on Luffy's face. Calming.

"You're free, Zoro," Luffy says again. "He's gone n' you and Kuina get to go home now. You just gotta put that away."

Zoro's body trembles, with the rage of a curse, Nami's sure. His enlarged pupils move around the room, studying each face with strict curiosity.

"It's okay, Zoro. I'd never lie to you. You're free."

In the time it takes Nami to blink, Zoro sheaths his katana and hits his knees. Luffy bolts forward, catching their swordsman in a strong hug. A rush of air spills past her lips in relief and Sanji's tense stance relaxes.

Luffy buries his nose in Zoro's hair. "You're free."

The village doesn't party, which Luffy thinks is kind of weird seeing as they're free now, but he doesn't put too much thought into it. He has more important things to worry about. Like his swordsman, for example. 

Zoro gets kind of flinchy once they all make it back to his father's home. Sanji and Luffy haul him into the bathroom and Zoro makes no effort to help them as they clean him up. He doesn't really talk to them either. Just keeps his eyes on the floor and draws in a real shaky breath when they clean his wounds.

Seeing his back, Luffy wishes he'd punched Mihawk harder. The lines are thin but deep. Luffy knows they're going to scar and that's not fair. Now, Zoro has to carry these marks from Mihawk forever. And Luffy should have beaten the bastard into the ground for it.

The absence of Kuina and her father only worsens Zoro's silent, weary state. Sanji and Nami both suggest getting him into bed and letting him sleep and Luffy thinks it's probably a good idea. Zoro looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and his balance is terrible. His swordsman is asleep almost as soon as they tuck him in, body relaxed for the first time since they came for him.

"'M gonna wait here," Luffy tells them. "Don't want him to be alone."

They don't fight him on it, which is good because they'd lose. Zoro's been alone and scared for so long, Luffy won't let that happen again. Zoro's gonna know that he has nakama now. And that means, he's never alone.

Zoro sleeps for two days straight. Not so much as stirring. Kuina joins Luffy by afternoon on the first day, sitting below the open window to watch her brother sleep soundly.

"Thank you."

It could mean so many different things. Thank you for your help. Thank you for freeing me. Thank you for punching Mihawk in the face. But, Luffy knows she isn't thanking him for any of that. Kuina is strong and smart. She had her own plan. Luffy's sure she was going to find her way out of there to murder Mihawk someday. She could have freed herself. 

Thank you for loving Zoro, she's saying. 

"You don't gotta thank me," Luffy replies. "I didn't do it for you."

_I did it for me. I can't imagine a life without Zoro._

"I know," Kuina says. "But still, thank you."

Luffy nods.

"Are you going to take him with you?"

"If that's what Zoro wants. He's free now. He can do anything."

Kuina hums her agreement. "He'll want to go with you."

"I hope so."

"He will. So, I'm going to make you a promise, Strawhat."

Luffy blinks and turns to her. A viciousness it's in her eyes, lips pressed firmly together.

"If you _ever_ hurt him, I will slice you to pieces and let your rubbery ass sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Hurt Zoro? The idea is laughable. Luffy would sooner cut off his own hand, give up Hat, or become a Marine. But Kuina isn't laughing. So he gives her his best smile.

"I'm never gonna hurt Zoro. N' I'll beat up anyone who tries."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Kuina holds onto him for far too long, but Zoro can't find it in himself to shake her lose. And Luffy hasn't said anything about the five minute hug, so he assumes it's alright. 

"Be safe," Kuina says as she finally pulls away.

"I will. You too."

The World's Greatest Swordsman. Kuina has achieved her dream. And, now, she'll have people from all over the world looking to challenge her. Maybe Zoro should be worried, but he can't bring himself to be. Kuina is strong, determined, and unbreakable. He pitied the man who tries to defeat her.

It fills him with pride.

Sensei smiles at him as he and Kuina part. It's still surprising. Even after he'd seen Zoro's back, he'd only squeezed Zoro's hand and told him, "no shame can be found in protecting a loved one. Wear these with pride". 

"Remember to stay close to Nami or Usopp. Then you won't get lost as easily," Kuina says, tugging at the green vest she and Nami had picked out for him to wear over his white shirt. "And eat _everything_ Sanji makes you. No skipping meals."

"I know, Kuina." A blush begins to heat his cheeks. 

"Kuina," Sensei says, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her back. "Stop mothering him."

Kuina shoots him a glare. “I am not mothering him, Papa. I’m just making sure he’s going to be safe. You’re going to be safe, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be fine, Kuina.” Zoro thinks his entire face must be beat red with embarrassment by now.

“You’d better be.” Kuina’s dark eyes narrow as she turns toward the crew - Zoro’s crew -, standing on the deck of the Going Merry, waiting for him. “If _anything_ happens to him, I’m going to kill you all. Do you understand?”

“Hai,” Sanji says. Zoro hears his smile.

“Of course,” Nami agrees.

Zoro’s positive he can hear Usopp’s teeth chattering. “U-Uh huh.”

“Shishishi! Don’t worry so much, Kuina. Zoro’s with nakama now.” Zoro turns to find Luffy beaming at him. For a moment, he swears he’s looking straight into the sun. “We’re gonna take care of him!”

“I’m holding you to that, Luffy,” Kuina says firmly. 

“You ready to go, marimo?” Sanji calls, leaning against the rail lazily, cigarette between his fingers. 

Go. Go and never come back. Zoro gets to sail the seas with Luffy. Zoro gets to be free. And, for some reason that he may never understand, Luffy wants Zoro to be free with him and his crew.

Even Sandai Kitetsu falls silent when Luffy stands by him, as though the cursed sword knows that nothing bad can touch Zoro’s captain.

Zoro’s captain.

Luffy is Zoro’s captain and he doesn’t want Zoro to do anything. He doesn’t want Zoro to call him “Luffy-sama” or kneel before him or stand still so he can hit him. He doesn’t want to carve his mark into Zoro’s skin.

Luffy is Zoro’s captain and he just wants Zoro to sail with him.

Zoro gets to be free.

“Hai,” Zoro says, his voice feeling a little breathless. Because they want him. They want _Zoro_. 

Kuina hugs him tightly again, only releasing him when Sensei detangles her arms from his neck. Then, the man pulls Zoro into a hug of his own. Eyes wide, it takes a moment for Zoro to hug him back. The touch lasts for only a moment, but it’s long enough.

“I’m proud of you,” Sensei whispers. Zoro’s breath shakes as Sensei pulls away. “Enjoy your freedom, my son.”

“Remember to be safe!” Kuina calls as he boards Merry. “Write Papa every week!”

“Bye Kuina,” Zoro says, giving her a small wave.

“I’ll see you on the Grand Line!”

“Fair winds,” Sensei calls. “And following seas.”

For the second time, Luffy’s hat is dropped onto Zoro’s head as the captain bounds by, shouting for everyone to set sail. Unable to fight his grin, Zoro’s fingers move to brush the brim on the hat. The winds catch Merry’s sail as Nami shouts orders and Zoro watches the dock begin to shrink, Kuina still waving at him.

There’s a strange pressure in his chest. But, it’s a good pressure. For the first time in ten years, Zoro gets to leave Shimotsuki Village and he doesn’t have to return.

Zoro gets to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we saved our swordsman, because Luffy will _never_ leave his nakama behind. I almost let Luffy beat Mihawk up, but that man is his biggest weakness (since he's a swordsman) and it just felt right to let Kuina do it. I took some liberties with the canon, but hey, it's an AU. The canon has no power here! I do wish that Oda would have explored cursed swords more, though. So, I'm going to do it. Kitetsu will have some lasting effects on Zoro through the fic, feeding off of his internal hurt and suppressed anger for what Mihawk has done to him over the years. It greatly contrasts with his shy and sweet personality so far in this fic. But, like I said last chapter, as the series goes on, my Zoro and canon Zoro will definitely become a lot more similar.
> 
> We're moving onto Loguetown now and I'm thinking its time for some sweet nakama moments. Usopp's in the spotlight with the next chapter and we should get some bonding moments between him and Sanji. Because, to answer the inquiries from the comments, yes some of you do see the early hints of SanUso. I live for them. Go back and watch/read One Piece again. Count how many times Sanji and Usopp blatantly go out of their way to save each other. It's a bunch and I love it. We're also going to make good on that ZoLu tag up there in the next chapter. I'm thinking this is the last chapter, but I could be very wrong. Depending on how much I'm enjoying the cute moments, it could be a little longer. Lets be honest, after the last two chapters, we could all use some fluff. Hope to see you next time. 
> 
> As always, remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merry has peace and ease on her decks. Even then, both Sanji and Zoro continue to take their time in adjusting to the new, safe space. Zoro’s nightmares persist and Sanji rarely seems relaxed, eyes always searching for a threat. It’s surreal to see two of the strongest people Usopp’s ever met so scared. He’d spent his entire life thinking fear was for the weak, for cowards. But Sanji and Zoro are far from that.  
>  Vaguely, Usopp wonders if his father is ever afraid._
> 
> (The crew gear up for the Grand Line. Luffy gives the crew anxiety. Usopp grows a little closer to Zoro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been forever since I touched this fic. But, I’m excited to be back. This is the conclusion to this fic and the Loguetown AU arc. It’s crammed together and pretty choppy. Loguetown isn’t my favorite arc, especially since it feels more filler than anything else. So, naturally, this chapter is more filler than anything else. It has a few cute scenes for everyone sprinkled in a few angsty and hurt/comfort, because I refuse to sweep decades of trauma under the rug. But, again, it’s mostly filler.
> 
> The song in the opening scene is [Wave Over Wave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV2Y6juYhTA) by Great Big Sea. I’ve changed some of the lyrics to match more with the One Piece world. I found this song through the amazing fic [Sea Shanties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956388) by [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo). It’s a super cute fic and definitely worth checking out. The minute I listened to the song, I fell in love with it and it immediately went onto my _Under a Different Sky_ playlist. I listen to it so often while writing that the song has made its way into the actual fic itself and will most likely make many appearances.
> 
> All of that being said, I hope that you guys all enjoy this finishing chapter to this wild ride of an AU fic!

Sometimes, Usopp forgets that his nakama are a little broken. Especially when they have mostly good days. Sunshine rains down on them as they leave Shimotsuki Village, sailing away from pain and fear and tears. Luffy demands a party as soon as the village has faded to a speck on the horizon and no one objects.

Usopp helps Sanji in the kitchen, laboring over piles of meat and vegetables. Their time is filled with Usopp’s many tales of bravery, all of which bring that gentle, beautiful smile to Sanji’s face. Nami sits at the table, ignoring them as she pours over her map. Outside, Zoro entertains Luffy, doing God only knows what. 

Color explodes through the sky by the time their feast is ready and they tie up the sails, sitting down on the deck before the large feast. 

“We’re going to the Grand Line!” Luffy cheers, thrusting his mug of juice into the air.

Usopp throws his cup up as well, ignoring the way his own drink sloshes down his arm. Laughter fills the air as Nami and Sanji raise their glasses of alcohol. Between Sanji and Luffy, Zoro smiles nervously. The plate in front of him sits mostly untouched, only a few nibbles gone. And most of those nibbles are from Luffy’s grabbing hands.

Launching into another tale of bravery, Usopp tries to shove down his concern. They party on. Usopp tries some of Sanji’s ale. It isn’t exactly bad, just not what Usopp would consider good. Nami’s beer, on the other hand, Usopp could live with. 

“We gotta get a musician next!” Luffy announces, leaning against Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Why’s that?” Zoro asks, voice quiet but eyes finally alight with some amusement. 

“Cause pirates sing,” Luffy says, as though it should be obvious. 

“Oh.”

“You don’t think we should look for maybe.” Nami pauses to shrug, sarcasm in her tone. “I don’t know. A doctor?”

“A doctor? Huh.” Luffy shrugs. “I never thought of that.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Sanji sighs.

Stars begin to appear in the sky above them. Usopp stares at them, leaning into the warm comfort of Merry’s railing.

“Luffy, do you even know any sea shanties?” Usopp asks. 

“Yup!” Luffy beams at him. “Zoro helps me sing them! He knows all the words!”

Usopp’s gaze shoots to the swordsman, his eyebrows rising without his permission. From the corner of his eye, he sees a surprised look cross Sanji’s face as well. Zoro isn’t exactly the first person Usopp would assume knew any sort of shanty, not after all the time he’s spent on his own and miserable. Sea shanties were meant to be full of joy and laughter. Not fear and misery.

“What ones do you know?” Nami asks, gaze full of curiosity and glass of beer lingering at her lips.

Luffy beams at her. "Bring on the clowns. Morons and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and something of something in the company of idiots!" Their captain sings an off beat tune, turning his head to look up at Zoro.

The swordsman averts his eyes, a forced smile at his lips.

“That’s not how the song goes,” Nami says, taking a sip of beer. “Its: bring on the clowns, the jokers and buffoons. I’ve had the time of my life and the life of my time in the company of fools.” Her voice flows much soother and sweeter than Luffy’s. “That’s a good song. Do you know Wave Over Wave?”

“Which one is that?” Luffy asks. 

Usopp expects Nami’s soft and sweet voice to carry the tune. But, it’s Zoro who begins to sing instead.

_ “Oh me name’s Able Rogers. A pirate am I _

_ On a three-masted schooner from Twilingate Isle _

_ I've sailed the blues over. All North, South, East and West _

_ But lost on the Grand Line's where I likes it best.” _

Zoro’s voice is a gentle, cautious noise, almost lost beneath the slapping of waves against Merry’s wood. Nami leans forward, placing her beer down to join in on the song.

_ “'Cause it's wave over wave. Sea over bow _

_ I'm as happy a man as the sea will allow _

_ There's no other life for a pirate like me _

_ Than to sail the blue sea boys, sail the sea _

_ There's no other life but to sail the blue sea.” _

Luffy’s grin grows wide. At his side, Usopp feels Sanji lean back into Merry, relaxed and happy. Briefly, Usopp wonders if this is the same calm the others feel when he tells his stories. It’s nice to hear someone else’s voice fill the silence. He can feel the buzz of three glasses of beer numbing him and feel the warmth of Sanji’s shoulder as they lean against each other. 

_ “Well I left my wife lonely for seven long years _

_ Though she built me a home to raised my children there _

_ She never came out to bid farewell to me _

_ Nor got why a pirate must sail the blue sea.” _

Usopp’s eyes drift close. Nami and Zoro’s voices continue to fill the night air. Calm and peaceful. They’re all together, all safe, all alright. Nuzzling into the warmth of true nakama, Usopp lets sleep begin to take him.

_ “'Cause it's wave over wave. Sea over bow _

_ I'm as happy a man as the sea will allow _

_ There's no other life for a pirate like me _

_ Than to sail the blue sea boys. To sail the sea _

_ There's no other life but to sail the blue seas.”  _

Usopp’s pulled from his blissful sleep what seems like seconds later, falling to the side as Sanji bolts to his feet. That’s when Usopp hears the shouts and scrambles. He shoots up, his head pounding and the world tilting dangerously. All of the booze in his stomach threatens to come straight back up. 

Vaguely, he can see Luffy and Sanji trying to corral Zoro, who’s all but screaming and sobbing. Nami’s on her feet as well, staring at them in wide eyed horror. 

“I’m sorry,” Zoro sobs, trying to wriggle himself away from Luffy, true terror in his face. “I’m sorry, Luffy-sama. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Merry’s deck drops from under Usopp’s feet. 

“Zoro’s okay,” Luffy says, his own voice wavering with tears. “Zoro’s okay!”

“Luffy, get back. You’re scaring him. Oi, Zoro, it’s alright. It was just a dream.”

They continue to corner Zoro, trying to reach out for him as he stammers apologies. As he calls their captain “Luffy-sama”, the same as he had with Mihawk. 

“Both of you, get back,” Usopp orders, stumbling to his feet. “Don’t corner him like that.” 

Luffy and Sanji freeze, looking back at Usopp. Zoro curls himself against Sunny’s railing, arms up to protect his face, every inch of him trembling. 

“I’m sorry,” he chants. “I’m sorry, Luffy-sama. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Usopp swallows hard, trying to keep himself steady as he inches toward his cowering nakama. His gaze meets Sanji’s, begging the cook to understand. They’re making things so much worse by hovering over Zoro like this. After a moment, Sanji nods, tugging Luffy back. Usopp shuffles forward slowly, lowering himself to the deck several feet away from Zoro, giving him plenty of room to flee if he wants to.

“Zoro?” Usopp says gently. “Oi, it’s alright.”

Gray eyes peek out at him, hazed with confusion and fear. “S-sorry,” Zoro stutters. “Sorry, Usopp. Usopp-san. Sorry. Sorry.”

Usopp-san. The name hits Usopp like a slap. That’s what he called his old crewmates. That’s what he calls people he’s afraid of. Swallowing the sour taste, Usopp tries to smile for him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Zoro. It was just a dream.”

Zoro shudders, hunching his shoulders as he tries to stop crying. “S-sorry. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Luffy says from over Usopp’s shoulder. Zoro flinches. Slightly hesitant, Luffy settles on the ground next to Usopp. His nervous brown eyes dart to Usopp, as though to ask if he’s doing it right. “Zoro didn’t do anything wrong. It was just a dream, ‘kay? I’d never hurt Zoro.  _ Never _ . Zoro’s my nakama. ‘S okay, Zoro.”

Zoro’s eyes clear slowly, his tremors calming. Luffy inches a little closer, Zoro flinches but doesn’t start crying again, and Luffy takes it as the okay to pull Zoro into his arms. Tense for a moment, Zoro sinks into Luffy’s side slowly, clinging to him.

“Zoro’s always safe with me,” Luffy promises.

Zoro doesn’t reply, hiding his face in Luffy’s collarbone. Nami’s shoes click against the deck as she approaches them as well, hesitantly lowering herself to Zoro’s other side. She brushes a hand through Zoro’s hair, ignoring the slightly uncertain flinch from him. Sanji sits down beside Usopp, not close enough to touch but enough to feel the comfort of each other.

Nose buried in Zoro’s hair, Luffy begins to hum the sea shanty Nami and Zoro had sung to them earlier. None of them move until the sun begins to rise.

Days pass slow but steady on the open sea. Now, with a distinct lack of urgency in their travels, the calm feels almost wrong. Usopp tinkers with his new invention, the blue metal cold against his fingertips. He’s been working on it for weeks, hoping she’ll like it. He can’t see why she won’t. Perfectly tailored to her strength, it’ll be useless in the hands of anyone else. Plus, it does a few fun tricks too and how can anyone not enjoy that?

Nami spends most of her time basking in the sun, either reading magazines or working diligently on her maps. Sanji alternates between cooking meals and random snacks and sparing with Zoro. They don’t use Zoro’s sword, which Usopp is grateful for. Even from across the ship, Usopp can’t look at the sword without feeling its evil clutches reaching out for him. Luffy spends his time dragging Usopp into games of tag or cards and laying on deck, pointing out different shapes in the clouds with Zoro. 

They stop at a small handful of small islands along their way to the Red Line to restock on supplies, never venturing far from the docks. Most of the time, Nami and Sanji are the only ones to leave the ship, grabbing food and the other small things they needed before returning. Usopp was left to babysit their bored captain and anxious swordsman. It's never too bad. They mostly pass the time with stories and card games. Usopp falls into the routine with ease, finding a surprising enjoyment in Luffy and Zoro’s company. They remind him of Sanji, happy for just his company.

Merry has peace and ease on her decks. Even then, both Sanji and Zoro continue to take their time in adjusting to the new, safe space. Zoro’s nightmares persist and Sanji rarely seems relaxed, eyes always searching for a threat. It’s surreal to see two of the strongest people Usopp’s ever met so scared. He’d spent his entire life thinking fear was for the weak, for cowards. But Sanji and Zoro are far from that. 

Vaguely, Usopp wonders if his father is ever afraid. 

“Holy shit,” Sanji sighs, dropping to the deck next to Usopp. “How does he stay so cheerful all the time? Doesn’t his face start to hurt?”

“It's his rubber skin,” Usopp says, smirking over at the cook.

Across the ship, Luffy grins, animatedly telling Zoro a story as he weaves flowers through the swordsman's hair in a poor imitation of the flower crowns they'd seen on the last island they stocked up on. Zoro -unsurprisingly- is being a good sport about it all, lying lazily with his head on Luffy’s lap and looking up at Luffy with a small smile.

“Besides.” Usopp looks back down at the metal in his hand. “I don’t think Luffy is physically capable of feeling anything other than happiness or rage.”

Sanji snorts, lighting a fresh cigarette. "I think you might be right about that. Do me a favor and remind me to never get on Luffy's bad side. What’s that?”

“Nami’s surprise.”

“Which is?”

“A surprise.”

Chuckling, Sanji turns his head to release a stream of smoke. Sun dances off his golden hair. The wind chooses the perfect moment to pick up, snatching some of the smoke and pulling it upward, twisting gently around Sanji's head.

Like a halo.

Usopp pulls his gaze away quickly as Sanji turns back. Neither of them speak, enjoying the quiet company. Usopp missed it. Sure, he hasn't known Sanji  _ that _ long, but he's known the cook long enough to know he misses their moments of quiet solitude.

Not that he's ungrateful to be on Luffy's crew. Or that he has anything against his new nakama. 

Luffy and Nami are great. Even when he's being an idiot, Luffy has a way of making Usopp feel special. Every time his captain grins at him, it feels like the sun has chosen to shine on him. And Nami can be harsh, but she's protective in all the best ways. Plus, she is an amazing shopping partner. Between the two of them, they'll have the most stylish crew on the seas.

Zoro is still more of a work in process. Usopp enjoys his company, likes the undemanding quiet that accompanies Zoro anytime the swordsman sits down beside him. He’s just not entirely sure Zoro enjoys his company. 

Despite that, his new nakama are great. He just misses having Sanji all to himself. Selfish? Maybe. Usopp doesn't care. 

Since his mother died, Usopp has had to share everything and everyone. He's never had anyone that's just his. 

For those brief two weeks, Sanji was just his. But, now, they're sailing with other people and Usopp has to share again.

He isn't jealous. He isn't! 

It's just. Well, Usopp knows, deep in his gut, that now he's at the bottom again. After watching the way Sanji and Zoro act together, smiles and laughter and sparring. "Kindred spirits", Sanji himself had said. And no proper crew member can put Usopp over  _ Luffy _ on their favorite people list. And, Nami is so much more useful than Usopp. Which puts Usopp beneath three other people for Sanji's favorite people list and it just sucks.

"Nami thinks we'll hit Loguetown around midday tomorrow," Sanji tells him. "It should give us plenty of time to resupply."

Usopp hums, turning the sketchbook so he can get the shape of Luffy's smile right.

"I'm going to try and pick up a few things, aside from food. Extra clothes and maybe a new set of knives." Sanji pauses to let out another stream of smoke. "Wanna come?"

Blinking, Usopp’s head snaps up. “Me?”

Sanji smirked. “You are the one I’m asking, aren’t you?”

“Oh, well, yeah. But, I figured you’d want to go with Zoro.”

Well, that sounded pathetic. Usopp kicks himself. Sanji’s eyebrow raises. 

“It's just,” Usopp practically trips over his own tongue, trying to get himself to shut up. “I mean, you guys have been hanging out a lot lately and Zoro needs it. So, I figured you’d go with him.”

Sanji shrugs. “Nami will take him. She thinks one of the stores in Loguetown will have something that looks good with his hair. Besides, I miss you.”

It’s so casual and easy. Usopp’s heart speeds up a beat and he swallows, trying to slow it down as he takes special interest in his sketch. Sanji missed him.  _ Him _ . Holy shit. Usopp needs to calm down. They’re friends, right? Friends miss each other when they don’t hang out for an extended period of time. But as anyone ever actually missed Usopp.

“Yeah, okay,” Usopp forces himself to keep his voice even. “I wanted to look for some new gadgets. I need some stuff for Nami’s surprise anyway.”

“What are you making her?” Sanji asks.

The warm, comforting smell of tobacco hangs on the wind. “It’s a surprise.”

“Oi! Sanji!” Luffy shouts. “When’s lunch?”

Usopp swears he sees a vein tick in Sanji’s forehead. “Breakfast was ten minutes ago! You can’t be hungary already!”

“Ten minutes ago is too long.” Luffy falls onto Zoro’s chest with a dramatic cry. 

Zoro chuckles.

“Sanji! Food!” 

“I hate this ship.”

“Yahoo!” Luffy throws his fist into the air, the poster still clutched tightly, and bounds into the air. “I have a bounty!”

Thirty million beli. Luffy is now the most wanted man in the East Blue. 

“Don’t be so happy you idiot!” Nami snaps. “Now, everyone will be the lookout for us.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” Usopp asks hesitantly. “There aren’t going to be Marines after us, are there?”

“And bounty hunters,” Zoro supplies, unhelpfully.

Luffy lets out another cheer. The trembling in Usopp’s legs double. Nami rolls her eyes.

“Oh, don’t look so upset,” Sanji says, offering her a glass of fruity liquid. “It’s nice to be wanted.”

“Not by the law!” 

Zoro chuckles softly.

“This isn’t funny,” Nami whines. “Do you know how much harder our lives are going to be now that Luffy’s a wanted man?”

“We’re pirates,” Sanji reminds her. “Pirates have bounties. And, if Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates, he’ll need a big bounty.”

“Oi, look!” Usopp calls from behind them. “I’m on the poster!”

Something flickers through Sanji’s eye as he turns. “You’re what?”

Luffy lets out another laugh. Moaning, Nami turns to Zoro, her last hope for some sanity on this crew. The swordsman only grins.

"Be up and ready to dock early," Nami calls after them as they make their way downstairs. "I want to make sure we hit the red line with lots of sunlight left."

Usopp raises a hand to let her know he heard, seeing Sanji do the same from the corner of his eye. Ahead of them, Luffy continues to pull a sleepy Zoro along. Dim lamp light fills the room as Usopp drops down.

Their room is warm and comfortable, familiar. Sanji's suit coat lays across the back of one of the couches, the same couch both of Zoro's swords sit on. Luffy has already tugged Zoro into the top hammock, curling himself around the large swordsman and tucking the blanket around them. 

Sanji snorts. "I'll take the couch, Usopp. You can have the other hammock."

"Why?" Usopp asks suspiciously. 

They've been fighting over the hammock for weeks now. Luffy automatically gets one - one of the many perks of being the captain - and Zoro normally opts for one of the couches or the floor. Which leaves Sanji and Usopp to bicker and play rock, paper, scissors for the last hammock. 

"Because the odds of neither of those idiots falling out of the top hammock and landing on you are slim to none."

And then the bastard leaps on the empty couch. Above them, Luffy lets out a laugh, snuggled into Zoro's side. Glancing up, Usopp spots a slight smile on Zoro's face as well.

"You guys are the worst," Usopp mutters, pulling himself into the hammock.

The room plunges into darkness as Sanji blows out the lamp. Rope creaks as the hammock moves above him. 

"If either of you idiots fall on me," Usopp threatens.

Sanji sniggers.

"We're just getting comfy!" Luffy protests.

The hammock moves more.

"Guys!" 

"My arm's asleep," Luffy whines.

"I can get down," Zoro offers. "I don't mind the floor."

"No," Luffy protests and the rope creaks violently. Usopp pictures Luffy throwing himself against Zoro. "Zoro doesn't like the dark, so he's gotta stay up here with me."

"Luffy," Zoro protests in an embarrassed whisper.

Usopp bites back his retort. The room falls quiet apart from the rustling of blankets as Sanji moves. 

"I can light the lamp," Sanji offers.

"It's fine," Zoro mutters. "It's dumb. I'm fine."

"It's not dumb," Luffy assures him. 

"Can we just go to sleep please?"

Silence fills the room again. Usopp closes his eyes, relaxing into the hammock and pulls the blankets up to his shoulders as he rolls onto his side. Waves slap against Merry's side, like a relaxing lullaby. Usopp's mind begins to shut down, wandering toward blissful nothing.

“When butterflies fall in love,” Luffy’s voice splits the silence suddenly, “do you think they feel humans in their stomachs?”

A long pause follows before Zoro snorts out a soft laugh. Down below them, Sanji sighs.

“Luffy, shut up.”

Usopp can sense Luffy pouting above them.

"If I punch myself and it hurts, am I too strong or too weak?" 

"Too weak," Zoro mumbles, half asleep.

"Too strong," Usopp counters without thinking.

Sanji moans. "You're all idiots. Go to sleep."

"But, Sanji, I'm bored."

"Luffy, I will cut you into bite size, breakfast pieces."

"Breakfast  _ meat _ pieces. Oh, I'm hungry. Oi, Sanji! Midnight snack!"

"That's it. Someone get me my knives."

Zoro chuckles above them. A smile stretches across Usopp's face. He falls asleep listening to waves and the soft laughter of nakama.

“Luffy, Usopp is going with Sanji to get groceries and I’m taking Zoro to find a sword shop-”

“You are?” Zoro asks, sounding surprised. 

Nami ignores him. “Do you think you can stay out of trouble for two hours? Or should I handcuff you to Sanji?”

“Oi, oi,” Sanji protests. “Why do  _ I _ get stuck with the idiot?”

“Because I don’t want to deal with him.”

Sanji rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to where they kill people.”

Nami’s mouth snapped shut. Beside her, both Usopp and Sanji spin to stare at Luffy with equal parts confusion and concern. 

“You’re going  _ where _ ?” Usopp demands.

“To where they kill people,” Luffy repeats.

“The execution platform,” Zoro pipes up from beside Nami. “This is where they killed Rogers.”

“How did you know that?” Sanji asks, eyebrows raised high.

“Luffy’s been talking about it for days.”

“Huh.” Nami racks her brain, trying to remember if she’s heard Luffy mention Rogers’ execution at all. “I must have tuned him out.”

Sanji snorts. “Don’t we all.”

Sandals slap against cobblestone. Spinning to her captain, Nami watches a flash of red vanish into the distance. She moans, slapping a hand to her face. Sanji’s laughter echoes around her. Usopp snickers as well.

“Do you want me to get him?” Zoro offers.

“No, it’s alright. He’s fine, Zoro,” Nami says, tugging at his arm. “Come on, we should get going. Sanji, Usopp, meet us back here in two hours.”

The swordsman nibbles his bottom lip, eyes trailing after their captain with slight concern, arms tucked firmly around his chest, as though hugging himself. A comfort defense, Nami knows. She’s seen it several times, they all have. Zoro has a habit of trying to make himself smaller. After what she’d witnessed back on his island, Nam can’t say she’s entirely surprised. Being smaller than everyone around him probably kept Zoro alive on that island.

Her gaze flickers to Sanji for a moment. Maybe she should send Zoro with him. God knows Sanji never struggles with how to make Zoro feel more comfortable. The blonde gives her a wink, nodding toward Zoro as he nudges Usopp in the opposite direction.

“We’ll meet you here,” Sanji says. “Have fun.”

Nami turns to Zoro. “Are you ready?” she asks softly, offering him a hand.

_ “Don’t let him out of your sight,” _ Kuina had ordered before they left.  _ “His sense of direction is awful. It always has been. You’ll never find him again.” _

Zoro nods, slowly accepting the hand. Smiling, Nami pulls him down the path.

“Oi!” Usopp’s call splits the air. “Nami. You didn’t give us any money!”

Biting down a smirk, Nami raises a hand in the air without turning back. “Have fun, boys!”

“Nami!”

“So.” Nami leans into Zoro’s arm as they walk, glancing around at all of the shops. “I want to find some new clothes before we leave. Some paper too. I need to write Nojiko. We’ll see if we can find a swordsmith. Then, grab lunch and be back to Merry in no time.”

“Um,” Zoro mutters. “What - uh - what are we going to the swordsmith for?”

“You use two swords normally, right?”

After a moment, Zoro nods.

“Well, you only have one right now. So, you’ll need another one.”

He shifts uncomfortably. “Swords cost a lot of money.”

“And?” Nami gestures to her purse. “I brought plenty, Zoro. We’ll have enough.”

His hand feels sweaty in hers. Nami changes a glance at him, watching him chew the inside of his cheek as they go.

“Zoro?” she prompts gently.

The fear in his eyes may be subtle, but it's enough to make her skin turn to ice. She strokes her thumb along his knuckles. 

“Hey. I know I’m not Luffy, but I’m still your nakama.”

He flinches. Nami squeezes his hand.

“What - uh? Is there something-? What do you want me to do for it?”

Nami bites down on the offense building in her chest. It isn’t his fault. After everything he’s been through, it isn’t his fault he expects to need to do something in return. Pulling in a deep breath, Nami forces herself to smile up at him.

“I don’t want anything. Except to help you. You’re my nakama. I want to take care of you.” She squeezes his hand. “You don’t have to do anything, just pick out a sword, ‘kay?”

Hesitantly, Zoro nods.

“No.” 

Sanji t’sks. “Oh, it’ll take me five minutes.”

“Sanji,  _ no _ .” Usopp pulls the paper from his hand, shoving it back at the tall, hooded man. “Absolutely not! Nami said there’s a Marine base on this island.”

Usopp has no one to blame but Nami. As soon as they reached port, Nami had snatched their swordsman up and vanished into the village, wishing them luck on their own shopping trip. It hadn’t taken Usopp long to realize why she’d worn that smug little smile. Because their resident thief hadn’t left them any money. 

Sanji didn’t seem all that concerned, saying they’d figure it out. “Figure it out” in Sanji’s mind, apparently, means finding some creepy guy in an alleyway who will pay them to kill someone.

“So?” Sanji shrugs. “They’re Marines. They’re idiots.”

“No.”

“You’re getting all worked up over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!”

“Oh, will you just relax and let me kill for money?” Sanji rolls his eyes. “You want to buy those new goggles, right?”

“No. No. No!” Usopp snatches Sanji’s arm and drags him away from the man, back toward the light of the streets. 

“I don’t understand what you’re so upset about.” Sanji sighs. “He was going to pay us twenty-three thousand beli.”

“That’s  _ murder _ , Sanji!”

“And?”

Sanji looks genuinely confused, his swirly brow furrowing. Usopp pauses, his grip on Sanji’s arm slipping as he meets Sanji’s eyes.

“A-and it’s murder.”

“Right.” Sanji nods. “But, someone’s paying us to do it.”

Usopp moans. “That doesn’t mean you should do it.”

“We need money.”

“That doesn’t mean you should  _ kill _ people.”

“Why?” 

Usopp’s mouth snaps shut. He's arguing with someone who was raised to murder people. Of course Sanji doesn't understand why murder is wrong. Pulling in a deep breath, Usopp tugs Sanji on.

"Just, trust me. We'll get money another way."

The shopkeeper watches them with bored eyes as Zoro walks around the shop with a small smile on his lips. Nami watches him, leaning against the counter with her bags at her feet. The pure happiness in his eyes makes her chest feel light. His fingers brush over the hilt of each katana.

“What do you think?” Nami presses gently after almost an hour of him staring at each sword.

The shopkeep behind the counter seems to be getting more annoyed with each second that passes. Zoro bites his bottom lip, glancing between her and the shopkeep with discomfort. Then, he shakes his head.

Nami blinks. “Zoro, I told you, I don’t mind paying for a new sword.” 

“I know,” he says softly. “These just.” He pauses. “They don’t feel right.”

The shopkeep scoffs. 

Nami glares at him before she glances back at Zoro. “Are you sure? If there’s one you like, we can get it.”

Zoro shakes his head again, fingers brushing across Kitetsu’s hilt. The movement sends a slight shiver down Nami’s spine. Luffy refused to take the sword away from him, even when Sanji had gently suggested leaving the sword with Kuina.

_ “It’s Zoro’s,” _ Luffy had said.  _ “Zoro doesn’t have a lot of stuff. If he wants it, I won’t take it away from him. Shishishi. Don’t worry so much, Sanji! As long as Zoro’s got us, the sword can’t do anything bad.” _

“They’re not very good swords,” Zoro finally admits, as though touching the cursed blade had given him a confidence boost. “They’ll break easy. I don’t want you to waste your money on something that will break against Yu-.” He cuts himself off, but Nami hears the word anyway.

Yuro. Mihawk’s sword, the same one that had put fear into Zoro for years. Kuina told them stories of their early days with Mihawk, how Zoro had tried with a number of different katana to strike down their captor. All of them had shattered against Mihawk’s blade. 

It makes sense for his mind to wander to those times, that Zoro’s first instinct is to find a sword that will stand against a threat like Mihawk. Even dead, the Shichibukai will always have his claws in Zoro’s mind and confidence. She could encourage him to pick out a sword anyway, argue that he needs to have another sword. Preferably a sword that makes it less likely that he’ll go on a murderous rampage. But she won’t.

If it won’t make Zoro feel better, it’s not worth wasting money on.

The shopkeep sputters. “Wh-what? I’ll have you know-”

Gathering up her bags, Nami nods to her swordsman. “Yosh. Let’s go then. We’ll find you a better shop on the Grand Line.”

Zoro smiles, following after her.

Usopp turned his back for two minutes and Sanji vanished. Now, he’s wandering through the streets of Loguetown, hoping for a glimpse of any of his nakama. The cook could have at least told Usopp where he was going. Had he gone back to that creepy alleyway? Usopp shuddered at the thought. 

Sanji clearly didn’t like what his family had forced him to do for years. Usopp could still remember the feeling of Sanji trembling beside him, sobbing his way through telling the crew who he was, what he’d done for so long. A monster, Sanji called himself between apologies. Usopp  _ prays _ Sanji hasn’t done anything he’ll regret.

“Usopp! Oi! There you are.” The cook appears, as if by magic, four bags to a hand and smiling.

Relief pours through Usopp. He doubts it was enough time for Sanji to murder anyone and do grocery shopping. 

“What did you-?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sanji shoves two of the bags into Usopp’s arms. “Come on. We should get back to Merry. I can cook us lunch without Luffy around to steal it all.”

Usopp worries about it, but he follows Sanji anyway. He doesn’t see any blood and none of the townspeople run away from them in fear, so Usopp will count it as a win. Nami and Zoro are already on Merry, both leaning against the railing when they finally make their way back.

“Yo!” Nami grins at them. “You’re slicker than I thought. That’s a lot of groceries, Sanji.”

He winks at her. “Stealing isn’t as hard as you like to pretend it is.”

“I’m wounded.”

“You’ll move on.” Sanji eyes Zoro. “No new sword, marimo?”

Zoro shakes his head, looking back out at the town. “Nothing strong enough. Where’s Luffy?”

“We haven’t seen him,” Usopp says. Dread crawls up his stomach as Zoro straightens, eyes on the town. “Zoro?”

“What’s wrong?” Nami asks.

“I,” Zoro mutters, his fingers brushing the hilt of that damned sword. “I’m going to find him.”

“Why?” Nami tugs on his arm gently. “Luffy can take care of himself, Zoro. You know that.”

“I’m going to find him,” Zoro repeats, climbing onto the rail and leaping over.

“Zoro! Oi, where are you going?”

“I’ve got him,” Sanji says, bolting over the railing after him. “Something must be wrong.”

Something churns in Zoro’s stomach. There’s no reason for it. Today’s been a good day. Everyone else seems happy; Nami had smiled the whole day and Sanji and Usopp looked like they were walking on clouds when they returned to Nami. But, Zoro can’t tame the strange discomfort in his stomach. Something screaming at him that there’s a wrongness to this all.

Good things don’t happen to him. Zoro doesn’t get nice things or good days. Something has to be wrong and Luffy hasn’t come back yet.

“Oi, Zoro,” Sanji calls behind him. “Slow down. Where are you going?”

Zoro doesn’t answer, mostly because he doesn’t know. His mind feels strangely empty as he moves but his gut tells him Luffy is this way. He can’t shake the feeling that his captain is ahead of him. 

“I’M THE MAN WHO WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!”

The call rings out, echoing around them. The dread in Zoro’s stomach grows. Behind him, Sanji swears wildly. He pushes himself faster, ignoring the way his legs burn as he hears shouts. Luffy kneels at the top of the execution platform, locked in a stock, with Buggy standing over him. 

“No,” Zoro breathes.

No. No. No.

Not Luffy. Without Luffy, Zoro has  _ nothing _ . 

Kitetsu screams for blood. 

“Zoro, no!” Sanji shouts behind him.

Zoro ignores him. His hand closes around the hilt. Red rage takes over his vision. Bodies move toward him and Zoro moves without hesitation, swinging his blade. Warm wet splashes across his body, staining his shirt. It feels good. It feels  _ powerful _ . The scared little boy following orders blindly didn’t exist anymore. Zoro wouldn’t let him.

Screaming fills his ears. The screams of his former classmates, the men who held him down, beat him, mocked him, laughed at him. They’ll never hurt him again. Zoro is strong. Powerful. 

_ Free. _

Thunder roars overhead. Water begins to pour down on them.

“Zoro!” 

His name breaks through the red haze. Zoro knows that voice.

“Oi, Zo-Ro!” 

Ripping Kitetsu from the body in front of him, Zoro spins and blinks hard. The execution platform stands tall behind him. Luffy smiles down at him from the top. Black clouds sit over his captain’s head, wind whipping as lightning flashes.

“‘S okay, Zoro!” Luffy says. “You got Sanji n’ Nami n’ Usopp too!”

“What?” Zoro mutters. 

What does that mean? 

“Sorry.” Luffy grins. “I’m dead.”

Buggy’s blade falls. Fear floods Zoro’s veins. Kitetsu screams.

“No,” Zoro whispers. “No. No. No!”

Zoro puts every ounce of strength behind the swing, asking for Kitetsu’s help. After all the blood he’s given the blade the least Kitetsu can do is cut down what he asks. But can he? Can Zoro cut steel? He’s never been strong enough. Never been anything.

The slash cuts through the air. Enemies in the way scream, their blood painting the path to Luffy. Too late. He’ll be too late. Too slow. Not good enough.

White lightning blinds him as it falls. Cries of surprise fill the air. Zoro squeezes his eyes shut, trying to fend off the awful light. Metal whines. The ground trembles and Zoro dares to open his eyes, watching rubble and smoke clear.

“Shishishi!” Luffy leans down to pick up his hat. “Wow, I really thought I was dead! How lucky!”

“You idiot!” Sanji shouts.

“Luffy,” Zoro breathes. 

Grinning, Luffy bounds over to Zoro, gently pulling on his wrist. “You should put that away, ‘kay?” Luffy gestures to Kitetsu. “We’re gonna go to Merry. Zoro doesn’t need that anymore. ‘Kay?” 

Safe and free. As long as Zoro has Luffy, he’s safe and free.

Kitetsu falls silent and Zoro slides it into its scabbard. His captain beams, snatching his hand, and turns to pull him back down into town. Shouts call after them, people running from them while the Marines sprinted after them. 

Sanji shoves Zoro in the back, trying to get him to move faster. The wet paving beneath Zoro’s boots causes him to lose his footing a few times but his captain holds him steady. Luffy’s hand, warm in his, reminds Zoro that his captain is alive. Luffy is alive. They’re going to go out to sea together. And Zoro is not alone. He has Luffy. No matter what, Zoro has Luffy. He is not alone.

“Look, there’s the harbor!” Luffy cheers. 

Zoro looks up. Through the heavy rain, he can see the harbor and the shape of Merry just peeking through the fog that’s beginning to gather. And he can also see the form of a person beginning to take shape, a strange vehicle sitting behind him. 

“Oh great,” Sanji mutters. “Now what?”

“So,” the man drawls. “You’re finally here, Strawhat Luffy. Didn’t I tell you? You can’t enter the Grand Line unless you beat me first.”

“Oh, yeah.” Luffy grins, voice full of excitement. “I forgot about that!”

“Tch,” the man t’sks. “What an airhead.”

“Oi, Luffy,” Sanji says and Zoro’s hand tightens around Luffy’s. 

“Sanji, Zoro, go on head. I’ll meet up with you at Merry!” 

“I don’t know about that,” the man says, smoke leaking from his lips. “This is the end for you.”

Tension shoots through Zoro’s body. He plants his feet, shifting himself slightly in front of Luffy. Almost losing his captain once was enough. Kitetsu hums at his side, asking to help. To protect Luffy.

Luffy’s hand lands on Zoro’s arm. “‘S okay, Zoro. You and Sanji go ahead.”

_ No _ , Zoro wants to shout.

“Come on, Zoro.” Sanji shoves into Zoro’s back again. “Captain’s orders.”

_ Captain’s orders. Captain’s orders. _ He can’t say no to that. Captain’s orders are indisputable. Whatever the captain says is law and to go against it can only mean pain and suffering.

Sanji pulls him away. 

“Of all the idiotic things to do!” Sanji hasn’t stopped yelling at Luffy yet. 

Their idiot captain had come bounding back to the ship at breakneck speed and demanded they set off immediately. In the middle of a storm. A very violent storm. Though, Nami’s lack of nervousness over the whole thing does make Usopp feel a little better.

Their navigator stands behind Usopp, watching him bandage the small nicks littering Zoro’s body from their tussle with the Marines. It's more difficult than Usopp would like. The rain pouring down around them makes it difficult to wrap the small nicks and the harsh waves throw them from side to side as they sail on.

“Ow, Sanji,” Luffy whines. “What are you so mad about?”

“I can’t believe I agreed to follow you, you absolute idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You’re all idiots,” Nami mutters, shaking her head as she pulls her hood closer to her head and heads to the front of the ship. 

Usopp sighs, tightening the bandage around Zoro’s bleeding arm. Zoro winces, but his free hand plays with the tsuba of his sword, as though searching for comfort. His uncertainty and unease presses into Usopp’s chest uncomfortably. 

“Hey,” Usopp says, tapping his finger against Zoro’s wrist. “You okay?”

Zoro pulls in a deep breath and nods. 

“You’re not very good at lying.”

A slight smile pulls at Zoro’s lips. “Have to listen to you more,” he mutters. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. The Great Captain Usopp always tells the truth!"

Amusement sparkles in Zoro's eyes and his fingers pause on Kitetsu's hilt. Usopp launches into his best tale about sailing through the South Blue. Unlike the Usopp Pirates, Zoro doesn't believe the tale -even though it is the truth! - but he does seem to enjoy it. It's like telling Sanji a tale. Zoro seems to think it's good fun, seems to enjoy the sound of Usopp's voice.

Luffy and Sanji continue to bicker behind them and he can hear Nami trying to shout orders at them. Neither he nor Zoro pay them any mind. Zoro's gaze stays locked on Usopp, peaceful and happy.

"Thanks," Zoro says as Usopp finishes the bandages and his tale.

Usopp smiles. “No problem. What are nakama for, right?”

Zoro winces, eyes dropping as he nods. Usopp’s stomach sinks.

“Zoro?” Usopp leans forward to try and catch Zoro’s eye again. 

Zoro hums.

“Oi.” Usopp pokes his knee gently. “What’s wrong?”

“Will you two morons stop fighting?” Nami screeches somewhere behind them. “We’ll be at the Red Line soon! I’m serious, you idiots!”

Usopp ignores her rant, watching Zoro instead. His fingers return to Kitetsu’s hilt, running over the gold with careful hesitation. A haze flickers in his eyes, like his mind wants to slip into a trance. Shivers run through Usopp’s shoulders and he leans forward, snatching his nakama’s hand away from the cursed sword.

Zoro blinks, looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Usopp asks again.

“Luffy almost died,” Zoro mutters, voice almost lost beneath the whipping winds.

“He didn’t,” Usopp offers. 

Zoro’s gaze drops. “Yeah.”

Something more sits on the edge of Zoro’s tongue, Usopp knows. He clamps his teeth down on his tongue, keeping himself from speaking. Briefly, he wonders if the reason Zoro never talks to him is because Usopp is the one who always fills the silence. Be it with nonsense rambling or fictional stories.

“What do we do then?” Zoro whispers.

Usopp’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

Zoro picks at his nails, as though unable to meet Usopp’s eyes. “If. If Mihawk-sama died, Kuina and I would be free. But, if Luffy dies.” Zoro trails off but Usopp hears the words all the same. 

They’re words he’s thought himself.  _ If Luffy dies, I’ll have nothing. _

“Luffy didn’t die” Usopp assures him. “So, you don’t have to worry about it, alright?”

The words don’t seem to lift the weight from Zoro’s shoulders. If anything, Usopp’s promise seems to add to whatever pushes Zoro’s shoulders down. 

“I don’t want to be alone again,” Zoro admits.

“You won’t be,” Usopp tells him firmly. “You have Kuina.” 

“No,” Zoro interrupts softly. “I’ll get in her way. I’ll get in everybody’s way.”

“Zoro,” Usopp tries to protest. 

Zoro’s hand drops to his sword’s hilt again, as though searching for comfort. “She’ll worry more about me than her dream. Nami’s gotta go home to her sister. You and Sanji have each other.” His head begins to tilt, fingers cradling the cursed blade’s hilt, and his gaze creeps away again.

“Nami won’t leave us.” Usopp snatches Zoro’s hand again, pulling it away from the hilt again. “And Sanji and I wouldn’t go anywhere without  _ you _ .”

Zoro blinks, staring at Usopp with surprised confusion.

“Your our nakama,” Usopp continues on, ignoring the way Zoro winces at the word. “And nakama means we’ll never leave you behind. I promise.”

Zoro’s shoulders begin to relax. “Really?” he mutters. “I’m nakama?”

“Of course you are.”

Zoro nibbles his bottom lip. “Oh. Are you sure?” 

Here Usopp didn’t think anyone could be more insecure than he was. “If you weren’t nakama, we wouldn’t have gone after you to fight Mihawk. Zoro, even if something happens to Luffy, you’ll still have us. You’ll always have us.”

Zoro’s silent for a moment. “I’ve never had nakama before,” he admits in a hushed voice. “What if I mess up?”

“You won’t, trust me. We’re your nakama. Forever. I promise.”

Zoro’s eyes shine with a mix of awe and excitement. 

“Sanji, stop trying to strangle Luffy!” Nami screeches. “I can see the Guiding Light to the Grand Line! Everyone needs to pay attention!”

Usopp shoves himself to his feet and offers Zoro his hand with a smile. For a brief pause, Zoro stares at the hand blankly and concern bubbles in Usopp’s stomach. Then, Zoro accepts the hand and allows Usopp to pull him up. Clapping Zoro’s shoulder, Usopp steers him across the wet deck, toward their nakama.

Luffy grins as Usopp and Zoro cross the deck, Usopp’s hand resting comfortably on Zoro’s shoulder. His swordsman’s hand rests lazily on Kitetsu’s hilt, not cradling it in search of comfort. Something rumbles against Merry’s deck and Luffy watches Sanji roll a barrel toward them.

“Yosh. Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great ocean?” Sanji asks, apparently ready to forgive Luffy for the platform. 

“Yeah!” Luffy bounds over to meet Usopp and Zoro.

He hears Nami laugh behind them, her heels clicking as she moves to join them. Grinning widely, Sanji straightens the barrel. Wind whips through them, rain soaking through their clothing. But none of Luffy’s crew seem to care.

Sanji lifts his foot first, resting his heel atop the barrel. “To become a real chef!”

Luffy hurries to throw his foot up next. “To be King of the Pirates!”

Nami follows, smiling widely. “To draw a map of the world!”

Usopp scrambles to put his foot up, as well, almost tipping over in his haste. “To be a brave warrior of the sea!”

Zoro pauses, staring at the barrel with slight hesitation and confusion. 

_ “I am nothing,” _ Zoro had once whispered, so broken and scared. 

Once upon a time, Luffy knows Zoro wanted to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman. But he’d since lost that dream. The day Mihawk walked into his village, Zoro abandoned that dream. He was forced into a new dream. A dream that broke Luffy’s heart. Zoro dreamed of being free. And now, he is. Now, Zoro doesn’t have something to say. Something to declare. 

His swordsman places his foot between Usopp’s and Luffy’s nonetheless.

“To find a dream,” he declares. 

Luffy beams at him.

Adventure lies at their doorstep. The chance to do anything, go anywhere. The Grand Line may take them to strange places, but not a drop of worry stays in Luffy’s chest as they all lift their feet. He has his crew. A powerful crew that will watch each others’ backs without hesitation.

The King of the Pirates wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed emotions on this chapter. I think that’s mostly because its taken me so long to write it and because I was trying to write it during a very difficult point in my life. So, I’m happy to have it finished and hoping it wasn’t off putting enough to make you lose interest in the sequel fics completely. Would you believe I almost gave Zoro Yubashuri and then I was like... naw. New Zoro, new blade! I was kind enough to give him Kitetsu and, I honestly haven't made up my mind on Shusui yet. 
> 
> You'll get to meet his new blade in the next installment of this AU _Before the World Catches Up (And Drags Us Down)_. I'm currently working on chapter one and hope to have it up within the next few weeks. In addition, I'm hoping to have the last two chapters for _Born of Blade _up within the next week or so and possibly another fic centering around mental health and my favorite marimo. I have a Zoro obsession *shrugs*. Sorrynotsorry. But, I do also have a Nami-centric fic planned that I'm working on the outline for. So, we'll see what 2021 brings. Because Fuck 2020._  
>  As always, I hope you're all staying healthy, staying sane, and staying safe out there!_


End file.
